Konohamaru's Despair
by NaRuTo-FaNaTiC-2012
Summary: It has been 3 years since the day he lost everything. Now faced with new challenges, he now has to overcome the pain of that day and move on with his life. Will he finally overcome his despair or will his pain twist him and turn him down the wrong path.
1. The Beginning:Act 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please give me an honest review of this first chapter. Even though this story as a whole focuses on Konohamaru this first chapter and part of the second chapter will focus on Udon and Moegi but these events are important for the rest of the story so please bear with me. This chapter and the next is a prequel for the main story. Please give me honest reviews so I can know what to do to make future chapters better but please try not to troll me in the reviews. If you have anything bad to say please keep it respectful and not try to be a douchebag. But other than that please enjoy my first piece of work.**

**Update: I wil be re-editing the chapters to address the problems with grammar and spelling. Some of the dialouge is different, but the plot is still the same, so there is no need to worry about missing any important info regarding the plot. I apologize for the many errors I made while writing this, I will make a effort to proof read before I publish. With this being my first fan fic, I got a little bit anxious on releasing the chapters. Once again, I apologize to any readers that were put off by my errors and hopefully you continue to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The night air was filled with ashes and flames that emitted from a burning village. Screams could be heard as people were running to get away or trying to save their loved ones. Rogue ninja from an unknown village had come and burned down a village not far from Konoha. Ebisu and his chunin team of Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were given the task of capturing the rogue ninja and protecting the village. Konohamaru looked on in horror as the village had been burned to the ground and most of the villagers were dead.<p>

"Sensei, we have to find the men responsible for this!" Konohamaru yelled, as they arrived at the village too late to protect it from its grim fate.

"Don't be hasty! We need to be help the villagers first before we go looking for the enemy." said Ebisu. "These people need our help more than anything, so don't do anything drastic"

"Fine" Konohamaru said

"Good, now Udon, you and Moegi go see if you can find any survivors while me and Konohamaru try to find the ninja responsible for doing this"

"Yes Ebisu-Sensei" Udon and Moegi both said simultaneously.

"You guys watch yourselves." Konohamaru said.

"Likewise." Udon responded.

And in a flash, Ebisu and Konohamaru went to find the ones responsible, while Udon and Moegi went to go look for survivors.

"This is terrible" Moegi said as they tried to look for any remaining stragglers. "Who could be so cold-hearted that they would do this to these people."

"I don't know, but hopefully Ebisu-Sensei and Konohamaru can find them. We got a job to do too, lets worry about helping these people." said Udon in an reassuring tone.

Moegi managed to crack a weak smile as she tried to convince herself that everything would be alright. She didn't want to doubt Konohamaru or Ebisu-Sensei, but she had bad feeling in her stomach. Trying to comfort herself, she just blew it off as nerves and continued her duties.

As they searched the area, they couldn't find any survivors. Most of the people were either dead, or had fled the village. Just as they were about to give up, they heard a scream coming from a burning house.

"Help Help!" it was the voice of a little boy crying from the top window.

Udon and Moegi both turned around, and ran to the source of the noise. "Udon, let me go in to save him." Moegi said. "Moegi, you stay here while I try save him. There is no need for both of us to go in there and risk being killed" Udon replied with a firm look on his face.

This took Moegi by surprise, Udon definetely wasn't known for being brave, but over the years, he really started to change.

Moegi nodded and said in a concerned tone "Ok but please be careful. Don't die on me ok..."

Udon put his hand on her shoulder and said in a reassuring tone with a smile on his face "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying anytime soon"

This caused Moegi to blush, and soon after her blushing caused him to blush also. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes though it was only seconds. Soon after, they both snapped back to reality and Udon proceeded into the burning house.

As Udon entered the house, Moegi admired how much he had changed.

"_He's so confident now, it's amazing that he's the same kid from the academy. I like him so much, but I don't know if he feels the same." _she thought, face turning red from blushing.

Inside the house, it was especially hard for Udon to see or much less breath, but he pressed forward, looking in every room that wasn't already engulfed by flames. When he searched all of the rooms in the lower half, he went to up the stairs to the upper half to continue his search. As he looked around he heard cry coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Hey, is anyone back there?" Udon said looking to see which bedroom the crying was coming from.

"Y-Y-Yes are you here to save me?" the little boy asked in a scared frantic voice.

"Yes just calm down. Are you near the door?" Udon asked not wanting to kick the door down on the kid.

"N-N-O, I'm sitting next to the window. Please hurry mister the flames and smoke are becoming to much for me to handle."

"Good." Udon thought as he proceeded to kick down the down. As the door came crashing down, a huge wall of flames flew out at him. Not wanting to waste time, he jumped through the flames. As he looked in the room, he noticed that his clothes had patches of fire on them. He proceeded to pat the flames off and look around the room for the kid. He found the kid sitting down next to the window, the boy was holding his legs and crying.

"Everything is going to be alright kid, I'm here to save to you" Udon said, reaching his arms out to grab the kid.

The boy, consumed by fear, only moved away from Udon and said "I'm scared, wha- wha- what if there isn't a way out? What if we're stuck in here?"

"Don't worry kid, I guarantee you that we will both get out of here in one piece."

The kid, feeling reassured, reached out and grabbed his hand and they proceeded to leave the house. As they made their way to the stairs, a weakened support beam came crashing down blocking their way and trapping them upstairs.

"Shit!" Udon said. "That was our only exit outta this place"

"What are we gonna do now?" The kid asked franticly.

"Stand back kid, I'm going to have to make a way out or else we're screwed."

Udon then used a hand seal and shouted Wind Style: Wind Pocket Jutsu and a concentrated ball of wind formed in his hand. He then hurled the ball of wind at the fiery obstruction blocking there way. The wind effectively blew out the flames and the support beam that was blocking them.

"Yes!" Udon said celebrating his feat over the obstruction that was blocking them. "Now kid lets get outta here"

As they proceeded down the stairs, the house started collapsing in on itself.

On the outside, Moegi saw that the house wasn't going to hold up much longer.

"I hope Udon makes it out ok." she said worryingly and as that thought passed through her mind the house collapsed.

Moegi gasped, as she feared the worst had happened, and Udon was killed along with the little boy.

"Udon!" she said tears falling down her eyes. She fell to her knees with a hundred things running through her mind. Then suddenly she looked up to see Udon walking away from the rubble with the young boy on his back.

Her tears of sadness changed to tears of happiness as she ran to hug Udon. As she embraced him, Udon with a surprised look on his face said "Woah, now I told you I wouldn't be dying anytime soon"

"I know but you never came out and the house collaped an-" she was cut off by Udon's finger which he put on her lips.

"There is no need to worry anymore. Everything is fine now so dry up your tears. We're shinobi, so there is no need to worry about me." said Udon with a caring smile on his face. This caused Moegi to smile and giggle to herself as she wiped her tears and regain her composure.

"I hope Konohamaru and Ebisu-sensei found the scum responsible for this." said Udon as placed the kid down.

"I hope they did to, but I just have one question. What business would these ninja have with this small village." Moegi said trying to figure out why all this happened.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to make a guess, I would say that it was just a coincidence that they were way out here. I mean, they were rogue ninja, so they might have just came here wanting to rob the village" Udon said. "But enough about that, lets see if we can find a place for the kid"

Just as Udon said that, a frantic woman was running around the village screaming "MY BOY MY BOY! WHERE IS MY BOY?"

Udon saw her, and hollered to get the woman's attention.

"Hey! Is this your kid?"

The woman turned around and saw that her son was ok. She ran up and thanked them for saving the boy.

"Thank You so much for saving my son. Is there anything I can do to repay you?

Udon thought for a second and then asked "What exactly happened here?"

The woman stared at him blankly for a second before telling him what happened. "Well, they just came here demanding all of our goods and money, but we are a poor village, so we politely told them we couldn't do that. Then they just went crazy and slaughtered everybody in the village. Those that hide away in their house were burned out. They set the whole village on fire in an attempt to force them out of their homes, and those that were forced out were killed on the spot. Me and my son were separated through all the panic, so as soon as they left the village, I searched all over for my son. I feared the worst, until I ran in to you two brave people. I once again thank the both of you for helping me find my son."

"Don't mention it" Moegi said, but then another question entered her head. "Where will you guys go now?"

The woman started sobbing before saying "We don't have anywhere to go, our lives were in this village, and now it's all gone. We don't have money or any relatives, as they were killed in the massacre. I honestly don't know where our next meal will come from or where we'll go next."

"There is no need to worry miss, we can take you and your son to our village." Udon said. "I'm pretty sure we can find a place for you to live in Konoha, but we have to wait on our comrade and our sensei to get back."

"Tha-Thank You." the woman said drying her tears.

Just as she said that, three exploding shurikens landed right next to them. Moegi saw this, and ran to push them out of the way before the shuriken detonated.

"BOOM!"

The shuriken exploded sending the group flying. For a second everything went black or Udon. When he finally came to he stood up to just what had happened, and that's when he saw Moegi on the ground bleeding profusely. He ran to her and in a frantic tone said:

"MOEGI! MOEGI! AR-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Moegi in a weak low tone replyed "I'm sor-sor- sorry Udon. I-I thought I could save you but I '_cough cough' _ended u-"

Udon interrupted by saying "PLEASE MOEGI DON'T DIE ON ME. PLEASE SAVE YOUR STRENGTH OR-"

Moegi put her finger on Udon lips and said "Ple-Please dont worry about me. We're shinobi right?"

"NO MOEGI. I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU, NOT LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS" Udon said now with tears rolling down his eyes.

She then proceeded to cough up blood, Udon tried his best to stop the bleeding, but her wounds were all fatal and there wasn't much he could do.

Her torso had been damaged beyond repair, and Udon was no medical ninja.

"DAMMIT, THERE ISN'T SHIT I CAN DO. WH- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Udon said sobbingly.

"Be- Because I lo- lov-" but before she could get it out she took her last breath and died right there on the spot.

Udon sat there, with a bewildered look on his face, before screaming in agony.

"NO! WHY DAMMIT! WHY DID THI-" but he was interrupted by a another voice.

"Dammit, I only killed one? I must be getting rusty, I usually can a whole group of people with my exploding shuriken. Oh Well, I guess I'll have to get dirty to finish the job."

Hearing this, Udon rose to his feet eyes red from crying and blood boiling with anger and said in a loud scream "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	2. The Beginning:Act 2

**A/N: Well here's part two of the prolouge to this story. I'm sure you guys will be happy with the turn of events that happen. I know I said that only the first two chapters would the prequal to the main story but I had so much to write in this chapter I decided to strecth it to three. And yes Hanabi will be in this story but only in the main part not in these prequel chapters for all you ppl who wanted a pairing. Other than that please enjoy and if you can spread the word about this story if you like it. Expect Chapter 3 up tomorrow or Monday.**

****Update: I wil be re-editing the chapters to address the problems with grammar and spelling. Some of the dialouge is different, but the plot is still the same, so there is no need to worry about missing any important info regarding the plot. I apologize for the many errors I made while writing this, I will make a effort to proof read before I publish from now on. With this being my first fan fic, I got a little bit anxious on releasing the chapters. Once again, I apologize to any readers that were put off by my errors and hopefully you continue to read. ****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Ebisu and Konohamaru had been searching the area of the village looking for the culprits for what seemed like hours. Konohamaru, who began to grow impatient said<p>

"Sensei, it doesn't seem like there is anybody out here. Maybe we should head back to the village, the enemy might have came back to search the burnt ruins, and if that's true then Udon and Moegi might be in trou-"

Suddenly his speech was interrupted by a loud explosion that came from the direction of the village.

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Ebisu said turning around to see where the explosion came from.

"Shit! It sounded like it came from the village." Konohamaru said frantically still stunned from the sudden explosion.

"Dammit, We have to get back. Udon and Moegi were back there. Konohamaru, stay on your toes. This could be a set up by the enemy so no wild antics ok."

Konohamaru looking a bit annoyed simply agreed. "Yes Sensei."

Noticing his student's annoyed tone, He started thinking to himself.

"I have been training Konohamaru since he was a small child, so I know he can be a bit hasty and hot-headed. It seems like the older Konohamaru gets, the more he resembles his secondary sensei and current Hokage Naruto-Sama. Naruto has taught Konohamaru just about all of his skills and it seems like Konohamaru is learning Naruto's techniques faster than he did. This is a double-edged sword because although it shows Konohamaru's potential as a powerful shinobi, it also makes him very cocky and this causes him to become very reckless when facing opponents without taking the proper precautions. I fear that one day he may be killed if he doesn't learn self-control or maybe even something worse like becoming power hungry."

"Sensei! We need to hurry." Konohamaru said snapping Ebisu out of his train of thought.

"Right, Let's Move"

* * *

><p>Back At The Village<p>

"I-Is she gonna be alright?" the woman said worringly.

"Miss, get as far away from here as you can. No questions okay." Udon replied with low tone.

"O-ok" she said not wanting to argue. She got her son and ran away from the battlefield. As soon as she was gone, Udon turned to the man and shouted:

"YO- YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" Udon said voice full of anger

"Oh, You mean that bitch laying down over there. I did it cause I fucking can. I don't need reasons to crush little worms like you guys. What the hell are you gonna do about it huh?"

Udon, in a blind rage, charged forward at the enemy throwing a flurry of punches. Even though taijutsu wasn't his strong point, he didn't care he just wanted to kill the man who killed his comrade, but none of his punches were connecting. Seeing this, he stopped knowing he needed to think of a better strategy.

"Shit! This guy speed is on another level. Udon said panting hard trying to catch his breath. "But with his size, you wouldn't think he be able to move so fast."

Udon noticed that his opponent's size was colossal. His body was rippled with muscles almost the size of Udon himself and his body mass had to be almost four times the average man's size. He had long but very messy black hair. He was also shirtless and had a whole bunch of tribal markings on his torso and he wore a pendant that looked like it had some sort of religious meaning.

"So I guess close combat is out. Fine then." Udon said preforming a hand seal.

"Wind Style: Wind Slash Jutsu"

Wind began to envelope in his hand and in one motion he launched the wind at his opponent. The wind took the shape of a sharp blade.

"Ooooooo, what do we have here, a wind type user, well we got something in common kid" the man said not even caring that Udon's attack was closing in on him.

Just as the attack was about to hit, the man with a powerful punch, knocked the wind slash into the wood line. This caused trees to fall as the wind slash cut everything in its path.

Udon with an astonished look on his face said "Tha- That's impossible. My wind slash jutsu can cut through anything. How is it that he was able to just knock it away in one punch. And he did it with such ease, just who the hell is this guy."

"Well now that you've had your turn, its my turn now punk! Lemme show you how to use a real wind technique. Wind Style: Tornado Punch"

Suddenly a violent flurry of wind formed around his hand taking the shape of a tornado. "Alright kid, time to feel real pain"

And in an instant, a concentrated tornado-like spiral of wind collided into Udon stomach before he could even think of moving out of its path. It launched him like a rag doll through multiple buildings in the village.

"UGGH!" Udon managed to gasp in pain. It felt like someone a thousand small needles into his stomach. He tried to get back up on his feet, but he doubled over in pain and soon began to spit up blood.

"Awwww is that all you got kid? Maybe I should've let the whore live and killed you instead. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The man's laugh was a laugh of a twisted maniacal psychopath and it rang in Udon's head like a siren.

Finally having enough, Udon rose to his feet fighting through the pain and said in a declarative voice "I don't care what you say about me, but do not ever talk that way about Moegi you BASTARD!"

"Oh and just what the hell were you gonna do to shut me up huh?"

Udon got into an unfamiliar stance and prepared to use his ultimate jutsu.

"Moegi, this attack is for you. I'll make him pay for what he's done to you"

"Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Bomb!"

Udon rose one of his arms into the sky and wind began to form in a huge sphere-like ball.

"Now, there's no way your gonna block this. It's too fast to evade and if you touch it the winds will shred you into pieces. Now, take this!"

And with that said, Udon launched the huge ball straight at his opponent, but all the man did was put a smirk on his face and say:

"This ought to be interesting. Fine, you little dipshit! GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT!"

The man braced himself to take on the attack full force. And as soon as the attack connected it was a huge tug of war. The ball became pushing the man back, the violent winds slicing and cutting him, but the man with the same smirk on his face, began to push the ball of wind back.

"Dammit, it needs more chakra" Udon said giving the wind ball more power causing it to swell in size.

Now with a power boost, the ball began to push the man back even further than before, but the man just remained unphased by the turn of events and said:

"I hope this isn't all you got, cause if it i,s I surely feel bad for you now!"

And with that being said, the man with almost no struggle began to push the attack back.

"Here, I think this belongs to you!"

And with unfathomable strength he hurled the attack straight back Udon. Udon, who barely had time to react managed jump out of the just in the nick of time.

"Shit!" Udon said as he dove out of the path of his own attack.

The violent ball of wind ripped the whole village and the surrounding forest to shreds. Trees were literally obliterated and whole buildings that were still intact, were lifted from their foundation and launched miles in multiple directions.

When the attack finally subsided, the whole village was reduced to a pile of rubble. Udon now in shock and quite frankly scared for his life stood up after being buried by rubble.

"Just who is this guy. He isn't even human. Nobody could've survived an attack like that. Dammit! This guy is in a different league and I'm a fish out of water right now. I'm sorry Moegi, no matter how tough I try to act, I am still inadequate. I couldn't even protect you" Udon said frustrated with his current situation.

And out of nowhere the man popped up from the rubble, still wearing that same maniacal twisted smirk on his face.

"That was a good attack kid, I almost had to try. Almost! HaHaHaHa!" the man laughed.

You've begun to bore me. Let's make this interesting. Hmmmmm. Oh I got it, how about I rip out all of your limbs and beat your battered body with them or maybe I should make this quick and smash you in one blow. Naw, that be too quick. I want to savor the moment when you scream out in agony."

And in the most twisted tone possible the man laughed almost excited to tear Udon to pieces. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I REALLY WOULDN'T WANT TO BE YOU RIGHT NOW KID!

And in a slow and sinister way the man started walking towards Udon, his feet crushing rubble under the shear weight of body.

BOOM BOOM BOOM! As his steps grew closer, Udon was getting more desperate and tried to think of a way to defeat this seemingly god-like opponent.

"Dammit, there's just no stopping this guy. My chakra is almost depleted after that last attack, so there isn't much else to do. Konohamaru and Sensei are still gone so I'm gonna have to take this guy alone. Alright, here goes nothing."

"Wind Style: Wind Slash Barrage Jutsu!"

He then, began launching multiple wind blades at his opponent.

"Oh, this stupid shit again. When will you learn your place!"

The man began deflected each wind blade that came his way. Udon knew he would do this. He was going to attempt to exploit that one second pause between the man deflecting a wind blade and bracing himself for the next. When given that opening he was going to attempt to stab the in the face with one of his kunai. When Udon saw his chance, he pulled out a kunai and in a quick motion, almost too quick for the eyes to see, he made his advance. Just as he thought he had him, the man without even looking at him,grabbed Udon by his neck choking the daylights out of him.

"Oh, what's this now, trying to get one up on me eh. Nice try kid, you almost had me, but you were just TOO FUCKING SLOW!" the man said almost in a taunting tone. HA HA HA HA HA! I am going too enjoy this.

With that being said, he started brutally beating Udon. Punching him in the face and kneeing him in his torso. The man smiled in enjoyment as the sound of Udon's ribs breaking sounded like music to his ears. All Udon could do is moan in pain as the man mercilessly beat him.

"Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, Uggggggh" Udon gasped out as he began to spit up blood. Though he was in immense pain, all he could think about was life up to this point. Inside his head, he laughed to himself almost in pity and that's when he began thinking.

"_Hm, so this is it huh. Barely even lived a life, but I guess that comes with the territory when it comes to being a shinobi. I'm sorry Moegi, if I had known your feelings, I would have definitely took you out on __a date or something. Funny how I'm one of the smartest ninja in the village, and I can't even tell when a girl likes me or not. You'll have to forgive me for that. Maybe we can be together in the after-life. Konohamaru and Ebisu-Sensei, I'm sorry I was so damn weak I couldn't even protect Moegi. You guys were always pressing to get stronger with my wind style abilities, but of course being me, I choose to read books and be your average nerd. Ha, sure wish I would've done that now. Sensei, thank you for everything you taught me. Regardless of you being a closet pervert, you were a damn good sensei. You cared about us and made sure we got the best training in our class. I won't forget the times you made me use my wind jutsu to make a breeze causing all the women's skirt to blow up revealing their panties or how your nose would bleed when Konohamaru used his sexy jutsu to seduce you into giving us breaks when we were tired. And finally, thanks Konohamaru for being a great friend. Yea, people said you were becoming hot-headed because you were receiving special traning from Naruto-Sama himself, but I looked up to you. You were confident and always talked about how you were gonna become Hokage one day. I would've loved to have been by your side, me and Moegi, but things aren't going to be that way I'm afraid. Live on and fufill our dreams and become something great. I'm sorry I couldn't witness it myself. Goodbye, my friend."_

And in what seemed like minutes, was only seconds as Udon thought his final thoughts.

Just as the savage man was about to deliver the final blow, Konohamaru and Ebisu finally made it back to the village.

"Hey, put him down or I swear I'm going to fucking kill you!" Konohamaru said pissed beyond words.

"Oh I'm sorry. Does this belong to you?" the man said squeezing tighter on Udon's mangled neck.

"I SAID LET HIM FUCKING GO!" Konohamaru yelled now starting to get impatient.

Udon realized that help had finally arrived. It made him happy that he got to see his friend and sensei one final time. He managed, with his bit of strength, to crack a smile on his face. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the man hand pierced clean through Udon's body with a kunai. This caused him to cringe in pain and spit up a huge amount of blood. Blood poured from his wound leaking on the ground like someone turned on a faucet.

"Here you go, HAVE IT! HAHAHAHAHA! the man laughed in his psychotic tone.

Udon almost lifeless was flung like a rag doll as he landed right in-front of the now shocked Konohamaru.

"UDON!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran to his friend's side.

"'_Cough Cough' _I'm sorry, I-I tried to protect her but h-he killed her"

"Killed who? Who did he kill?" Konohamaru asked not understanding what Udon was talking about.

"H-He killed Moegi" Udon said tears flowing down his eyes.

Konohamaru couldn't believe what he had just heard. At first, he felt empty, void of emotion, then suddenly sadness filled his heart as tears began to flow from his eyes, and then finally pure anger filled his heart as he clenched his fist.

Udon noticed this and said his final revelation to his friend.

"Ple-Please Konohamaru don't le-let your anger consume you. Get revenge but don't do it out of anger or else it will change you. Don't let our deaths weigh on your conscious, it's not your fault any of this happened. Promise me you won't let the events of this night change you.

"I-I don't know if I cou-" Konohamaru replied honestly not knowing what to say as he was still in shock but Udon interrupted in a desperate tone.

"Listen to me dammit! If you let the anger take you over, you will become somebody you don't wanna be. Fulfill me and Moegi's dream and become Hokage one day. If you don't, I swear I'm gonna come back to life and kick your ass myself." This caused Udon to laugh, because even though he was living out his last few seconds, he still manged to find humor while trying to warn his friend.

"'_Cough Cough' _Please Konohamaru, do great things to make your old team proud. Just like Naruto-Sama and your grandfather, you have what it takes to change Konoha and the shinobi world. Please make sure that change is a positive one. And if you ever do get lost in despair, remember this day and our promise o-ok?"

"Y-Yes, I will do that for you and Moegi"

"Good, Now I can die content. Goo-Goodbye friend."

And with a smile on his face Udon died.

"Hm, are you guys done with all this gushy gushy boo hoo bullshit. That waste of life down there deserved to die. This world has no place for the weak and feeble. Only the strong such as myself survive. I barely even got a warm-up fighting that poor excuse of a ninja. Jashin would be ashamed for me to have wasted so much time on such useless garbage. And to think Hidan was killed by you Hidden Leaf ninja."

Hearing that name made Konohamaru shudder in fear.

"You know Hidan of the Akatsuki?" Konohamaru asked

"Yes, I do. He wasn't the only follower of the Jashin religion dipshit. There were hundreds of us. Hidan himself was nothing more than a weakling compared to us. That's why he had eternal life, so he could make up for his pathetic strength compared to the rest of us, and he still managed to fall victim to you group of HIDDEN LEAF PUSSIES!"

"OK, THATS ABOUT ALL I TAKE OF YOU! Konohamaru rose to his feet chakra pulsating from his body.

"NOW I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT JASHIN OR WHATEVER YOUR STUPID RELIGION IS, BUT YOUR CULT OF PSYCHOPATHS KILLED MY UNCLE AND NOW YOU KILL MY TEAMMATES!. Konohamaru looked the man dead in his eyes. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO things are getting heated. I think this chapter was a good follow up of the previous chapter with that cliff hanger. O and i hope the language wasn't too bad. The characters are older just so you guys know. Didn't want to offend anyone who thought I was having a 11 year old say all those vulgar words lol.<strong>


	3. The Beginning: The Final Act

**A/N: Well here it is, chapter 3 has finally been posted. Sorry for posting so late, got tied up with school. This is the last of the prequel chapters, so please tell me what you guys think. Enjoy!**

****Update: I wil be re-editing the chapters to address the problems with grammar and spelling. Some of the dialouge is different, but the plot is still the same, so there is no need to worry about missing any important info regarding the plot. I apologize for the many errors I made while writing this, I will make a effort to proof read before I publish. With this being my first fan fic, I got a little bit anxious on releasing the chapters. Once again, I apologize to any readers that were put off by my errors and hopefully you continue to read. ****

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Konohamaru, hold on a second. We don't even know what this man is capable of. He killed Udon and Moegi with what seemed like ease. Don't go doing anything stupid!" Ebisu said<p>

Konohamaru, who was still fuming with anger, wasn't hearing what Ebisu said and in a blind fury he attacked.

"Wait Konohamaru!" Ebisu said as he tried to grab him before he shot off at his opponent.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Konohamaru shouted as he charged forward creating twenty clones of himself.

"Hm, you want some of me too? Fine, lets dance!", the man said bracing himself for Konohamaru's onslaught.

Konohamaru's clones came at the man full force, each wielding a kunai trying to slash him, but the man was just too fast to hit.

"Is this all you can do?" the man said while dodging all of Konohamaru's shadow clones. "Once again, you leaf ninja disappoint me."

And in a violent fury, he began destroying Konohamaru's clones. He slammed them into the ground, hit them with bone-crushing blows, and picked them up like they were paper and threw them into trees. This continued until only Konohamaru was left.

"Dammit! Maybe I should've listened to Ebisu-sensei, this guy isn't a pushover" Konohamaru said now seeing what his sensei was saying.

"Not so tough now are you? It'll take more than a few cheap clone tricks to bring me down. Now, prepare to die!" the man said as he bombarded Konohamaru with a flurry of powerful blows.

Konohamaru was only able to dodge a few of them before he caught a right hook to the face that sent him flying towards the ground. Dazed and out of it for a second, he didn't notice the man jump into the air, about to deliver the final blow. Just as the man was about to pummel Konohamaru into the ground, Ebisu delivered a kick to the man's face, knocking him to the ground.

"I thought I told you no wild antics." Ebisu said now pissed off at his student for not listening.

"Bu-But" Konohamaru stammered, but Ebisu interrupted.

"Look, I'm just as angry and pissed as you are that he killed Udon and Moegi, but that doesn't mean go off and get yourself killed! You have to learn how to control your emotions, or you'll be next to die. And if you die, you won't be able to give any of your fallen comrades justice, making this whole thing pointless! From here on out, we work together. Got it?" Ebisu yelled with a serious look on his face.

"Understood sensei." Konoharmaru said feeling angry with himself for not listening earlier.

"_I've never seen sensei look so serious before."_ Konohamaru thought to himself. "_He must be more angry about this than I am."_

Suddenly Konohamaru was snapped out of his thoughts when the man rose to his feet, rubbing his cheek and smiling at the same time.

"That was a pretty good shot. You actually made me bleed a little bit. I'll have to remember to return the favor when I'm ripping the both of you to shreds! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ok, so taijutsu is definitely not going to work on this guy. We have to use a more strategic approach if we want to bring him down" Ebisu said

"Well what did you have in mind sensei?" Konohamaru asked.

"I got it, Konohamaru come here." Ebisu ordered and Konohamaru ran over to his sensei where he whispered something in his ear.

"What the hell are you two whispering about over there. I'm growing bored with this, so if you two don't mind, I'm going to get to the part where I'm crushing the both of you into into dust" the man said impatiently. He then, began charging forward, eyes dead set on Konohamaru and Ebisu.

"Sensei, he's coming!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I know Konohamaru, did you get the plan?" Ebisu asked.

"Yes sensei, I got it." Konohamaru confirmed.

"Good, now let's go!" Ebisu said.

With that said, Konohamaru launched the first attack. "Fire Style: Burning Ash Jutsu!"

Konohamaru blew a huge cloud of ash at the attacking opponent and blinded his vision.

"Argh!" the man said eyes burning from the ash. "You little- what the hell is goin on!"

Ebisu launched the second attack; he launched himself into the air, kunai in hand, ready to deliver the final blow, when suddenly the man cleared the cloud of ash with his wind jutsu.

"Got you!" the man yelled.

Ebisu couldn't do anything as he was about to jump towards his death. And as the man punched Ebisu, with a bone-shattering blow, his body poofed away, and was replaced by a log.

"No, I got you." Ebisu said from behind

"What?" was all the man could say as Ebisu jumped on his back and held the man's arms, so he couldn't block.

Konohamaru saw that Ebisu was in place, so he launched his trademark move.

"Rasengan!"

Konohamaru lunged the attack right into the man's abdomen. As soon as the attack connected, Ebisu jumped off the man's back.

"Argh!" the man yelled in pain as he flew into the only building still standing. When the man didn't move out of the rubble, Konohamaru assumed that it was over.

"Whew! Is it finally over sensei?" Konohamaru asked still breathing hard, but all his tiredness was pushed to the back of his mind when he reminded himself that his friends were dead.

"Seems like it, nobody can survive a Rasengan from that close. See Konohamaru, if you just take a second to think of a strategy, you will bring down your opponents." Ebisu stated, but Konohamaru wasn't in the mood for ninja advice. Ebisu looked up to see that tears falling from his students face.

"Why did this have to happen to them? They didn't deserve this! I-I should've been here to protect them!" Konohamaru sobbed.

"Konohamaru, they were shinobi. You and I both know that in this cold shinobi world, death isn't uncommon. They both died fighting honorably, like shinobi should, so we should be proud of their sacrifice" Ebisu said, putting his arm on Konohamaru's shoulder to comfort them.

"But sensei, they were my friends, they were everything to me! I've lost so many people in this shinobi world. My grandfather, my uncle, and now my best friends too. When will this end dammit! When will this pain stop!" Konohamaru snapped.

"What about what they wanted Konohamaru!" Ebisu snapped back, voice holding a serious tone. "They wouldn't want you sobbing like this over their deaths. They fought so that the people of Konoha and the rest of the world could live in peace. They fought so you could carry on that dream, not let anger and sadness consume you. If that happens, revenge will be all that's on your mind. You will do anything to get it, completely forgetting about the real reason we fight. It will twist you and lead you down a path of destruction. So please Konohamaru, don't let their deaths be in vain. Dry your tears and let's bring them back to Konoha, so we can give them a proper burial.

Hearing this made Konohamaru calm down a little bit. "Yo-Your right sensei."

Ebisu was relieved that Konohamaru calmed down, but he couldn't help but feel like his message went on deaf ears. He didn't let it bother him much, as he had other things on his conscious. Though he didn't show it, he was very saddened by his students' death, probably more so than Konohamaru, but he wanted to save his tears for the funeral.

Then suddenly, like a bat out of hell, the man burst out of the rubble.

"THAT FUCKING HURT! I DON'T LIKE TO HURT. I'M GOING MAKE BOTH OF YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" the man yelled not happy at all.

Konohamaru, frustrated their plan didn't work, looked at the man both angry and surprised at the same time.

"Dammit! You took a Rasengan from point blank range, and all you have is scratch across your stomach? Just what the hell are you?"

"Hm, what am I you say? Well, let me say it like this, I'm your worst fucking nightmare! _HaHaHaHaHa_!"

"Konohamaru! Prepare yourself!" Ebisu said bracing himself for the man's attack.

"Exploding Shuriken Barrage!" the man yelled. He pulled out ten shuriken and threw them into the air.

"Just ten shuriken? I know you don't expect to hit us with just ten shuriken." Konohamaru said blindly, not knowing that the man shadow cloned his ten shuriken, making them one hundred. Ebisu knew better than to fall for a easy trick.

"Konohamaru! Watch out!" Ebisu yelled trying to warn his student.

"Sensei, what do yo-" but he was cut off when he looked up, and saw that those ten shuriken had multiplied to one hundred.

All Konohamaru could do was brace himself for the deadly onslaught that was falling from the sky.

"_BOOM!"_

The exploding shuriken came down hard as the entire battlefield was blown to smithereens. Whatever village was there before, was surely gone now, as everything was obliterated.

Konohamaru was dazed for a second, but when he finally came to, he was relieved to see that he was alright. When his eyes scanned the battlefield to find Ebisu, he saw that his sensei wasn't as lucky. He had sustained a bad leg wound, that rendered him unable to fight.

"Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled breathing hard from the ordeal. "I can't keep saving you every time you screw up. Never and I mean never, underestimate your opponents abilities!"

At first, Konohamaru was confused on how Ebisu sustained his injury, then suddenly, it dawned on him. Before the bombs hit, Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru and shielded him, taking the initial contact to his right leg.

"_Dammit, I let my cockiness blind my judgment." _Konohamaru thought to himself, now feeling guilty for what happened to Ebisu.

"I must say, you guys aren't half bad, nobody has ever survived that move." the man said sounding surprised, but in a sarcastic tone. "But this works out for me, because I get to hear you two scream as I'm crushing your bodies with my bare hands"

The man then began walking towards them slowly.

"Sensei, got anymore ideas?" Konohamaru asked hoping Ebisu would say yes.

"No, there isn't anything I can do with this injury." Ebisu answered back, but in the back of his head he did have one idea. He was going to try to, more or less, stall the battle by asking the man who he was. He hoped this would give him time to think of an strategy.

"Wait, before you kill us, tell us who the hell are you." Ebisu demanded.

The man looked for a second then laughed.

"Well, since you're gonna die anyway, I'll tell you my name. My name is Zemnas, and I am one of the five priest of Jashin."

"The five priest of Jashin? I've never heard of them." Ebisu said now curious about Zemnas's origins.

"The Jashin religion originated in Yugakure, where I'm orginally from, so I wouldn't expect you punks to anything about us. We were a proud religion, but because of our so-called extreme ways, we were abolished by the government there. They stripped us of power by disowning ninja and turning the village into a fucking tourist town. Hm, they thought we would leave quietly, but they were sadly mistaken. We killed everyone in that village, to punish them, in the name of Jashin. Hidan, who was one of the five priests, left us to join the Akatsuki. Soon after, we went into hiding waiting for our chance to finally show the world just who we are."

"But what business do you have here in the Fire Country?" Ebisu asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to say anything about that." Zemnas answered back.

"Well why this village? These people didn't do anything." Ebisu said

"The reason we attacked this pathetic excuse for a village was just to have fun." Zemnas said

"People are not your play things!" Konohamaru snapped.

"Says who? A puny little shrimp like you! When you possess the abilities I do, you do what you want. I've done enough talking for one night, now I'm going to crush you!"

Zemnas came charging at them full, when suddenly, he was stopped by a unfamiliar voice.

"Zemnas!" the voice yelled

Konohamaru and Ebisu both looked to see whose voice it was, and what they saw was three mysterious figures, each wearing a cloak, with hoods over their heads, so their faces were covered. Zemnas stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the cloaked men.

"We have no more use for this village, we're leaving. We don't need to stir up conflict with Konoha, we have more pressings matters to attend to. Let's Go." the voice said in a proper tone.

"Yes High Priest Cain, moving at once. Hm, you little leaf ninja have just caught a break today, consider this a once in a lifetime opportunity."

And in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"What does this mean sensei, will they come back?" Konohamaru asked

"I got a feeling we'll paths with them again someday" Ebisu answered. "Now lets move Udon and Moegi back to Konoha.

As they were collecting both of their comrades' corpses, a lady and a small child came out of hiding.

"Is it over?" the lady asked

Ebisu looked at her, not knowing what to say. When he finally found the words he said

"Yes, for now, were you part of this village?" Ebisu asked.

"Yes I was. I-I saw everything that happened while you were away." the lady replied.

When the lady told them what happened to Moegi, it made Konohamaru feel sick on the inside. After patching Ebisu's wound, they moved out back to Konoha. As they walked, Konohamaru only had one thing on his mind.

"_One day, I will avenge the death of my friends. No matter how long it takes, vengeance will be mine!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Look out for chapter 4 sometime this weekend. Later ;)<strong>


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: Well here's chapter 4. This chapter is the beginning of the main story, so more characters are introduced including Hanabi, who I know you've been waiting to see. There are no fight sequences in this chapter, so it is a bit laid back, but don't worry. Things will pick up in the following chapters to come. Thanks for all the support out there and don't forget to review.**

****Update: I wil be re-editing the chapters to address the problems with grammar and spelling. Some of the dialouge is different, but the plot is still the same, so there is no need to worry about missing any important info regarding the plot. I apologize for the many errors I made while writing this, I will make a effort to proof read before I publish. With this being my first fan fic, I got a little bit anxious on releasing the chapters. Once again, I apologize to any readers that were put off by my errors and hopefully you continue to read. ****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was three years later after the night his teammates were killed. The sun shone in from his window, waking him up from his sleep. Eyes heavy from just waking up, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he returned, he sat on the edge of his bed, next to his dresser, and looked at the picture he kept there. It was a picture of him, Udon, Moegi, and Ebisu in their group picture. He looked at the picture every morning, reminiscing on the old days when him and his comrades would go on missions and have fun together. He remembered when they passed the chunin exam, one of the hardest task they ever did together, and how happy they were; but that was all a thing of the past now. A heavy sadness filled his heart before he finally spoke.<p>

"I'm sorry you guys, it's been three years since that night and I haven't found out anything about Zemnas or that mysterious group. Don't worry though, I will avenge your deaths one day, just you guys wait."

Konohamaru laughed to himself, thinking about how he was just talking to Udon and Moegi as if they were alive.

"Look at me, talking as if you guys are still here, man I've really begun to lose it." Konohamaru said as he went to put on his ninja attire. He wore the standard green jacket, with a navy long sleeve undershirt, navy pants, and the standard ninja sandals. Once he put all of his clothes on, he went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Once he finished his cup of ramen, he picked up his headband and left to go to the Konoha Cemetery.

The morning air in Konoha was refreshing to Konohamaru as he walked his usual route to the cemetery. Konoha was as busy as ever, men and women working, while little kids played in the street. It reminded him of his days with Udon and Moegi, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He tried to be as happy go lucky as possible when in public and around people. He didn't like for people to see him all emotional, so he hid it by being cheerful.

As he neared the cemetery, he glanced over at the Hyuga estate. The whole complex was huge, bigger than anything he had ever seen in the village. As he walked, a beautiful young lady walked out of one of the buildings. She was wearing what looked like training clothes, and she looked very worn out as she drank water from the bottle she was holding. As she finished drinking, she noticed that Konohamaru was staring at her. She looked back at him, wondering who he was. As Konohamaru stared, he failed to see the light pole standing in front of him. Hanabi saw this and tried to call out to him, but it was too late.

"_Smack!"_

Konohamaru's face smacked right into the pole, causing him to hold his face in pain.

"Ouch! Dammit that hurt!" Konohamaru yelled.

Hanabi, who was concerned, ran to him to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright?" she asked checking his face to see if he broke anything.

Konohamaru, who wanted to play it cool, shook off the pain and rose to his feet.

"Me? Of course I'm fine. It'll take more than a metal pole to hurt me" Konohamaru said. Soon after he said that, his face swelled up like a pumpkin.

Hanabi giggled at Konohamaru's failed attempt to play off his injury, so she asked him again.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face looks pretty swollen. I could get some ointment for that if you want sir." Hanabi said

Konohamaru finally gave in and accepted her help. "U-Um, sure, y-yea please. I think ointment would do fine." he said nervously.

As she ran to get a first aid kit, Konohamaru wondered why he was so nervous. He had been around many girls before, but he seemed to be intimidated by this particular girl.

"_Why am I so nervous? Ha, maybe it's just because she's a Hyuga, or maybe it's just because of how proper she was. I mean we look about the same age, she didn't have to call me sir or anything like that. I always thought Hyuga's were stuck up, but she's different. She sort of reminds me of Hinata, but less shy."_ Konohamaru thought to himself.

His train of thought was broken when she came back, and began applying the ointment. After she finished, she put a band-aid on the swollen area of his face.

"Well, that's it. Just try to keep it bandaged for a day or so and the swelling will subside." she said in a polite tone with a smile on her face.

"Oh, well thanks ummmmm-" Konohamaru said nervously, not knowing her name.

"Hanabi" she interrupted. "My name is Hanabi."

"Oh, well thanks Hanabi. My name is Konohamaru" he said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Nice to me you Konohamaru." she said as she reached her hand out to shake his.

Konohamaru was taken back at how proper and nice she was being, but not wanting to be rude, he shook her hand still smiling nervously.

"Well I ought to be going now. I didn't mean to interrupt your training session" Konohamaru said.

"Oh it's fine, I was just finishing up anyway. See you later." she said politely

"Yea, see you later" Konohamaru said as they went their separate ways.

"What the hell happened back there?" Konohamaru said to himself. "I've never met a girl like that before."

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Cemetery<em>

When he finally reached the cemetery, he walked to Udon and Moegi's grave. He would come to their graves for a few minutes every morning to clear his thoughts before starting his day.

Konohamaru sighed and closed his eyes to think when someone spoke from behind.

"Still coming here every morning?" the voice asked.

Konohamaru turned around to see who it was, and to his surprise it was Ebisu.

"Ebisu-Sensei, I didn't hear you walk up. How long have you been there?" Konohamaru asked.

"Long of enough to see you sulking your head. Konohamaru, you need to let go of that night."Ebisu said concerned.

"I've been trying sensei, but I can't let it go. Not until we defeat the scum that killed them." Konohamaru said.

"Look, we don't know enough about them to pursue them. And what knowledge we do know is small. It's been three years Konohamaru, if they were going to try something, it would have happened already." Ebisu explained.

"But that's the weird thing about it sensei, its been three years and they haven't stirred up any kind of trouble. Could they be waiting on something? And why is it that we don't have intel on shinobi that are as powerful as them. That one man named Zemnas, his power was phenomenal. What if the others are stronger than him." Konohamaru literally had a thousand questions.

"Look Konohamaru, I don't know the answer to these questions, but if you keep obsessing over revenge, you'll never be able to better yourself." Ebisu replied.

"You're right sensei, but I can't live a normal life until I avenge them. So you'll have to forgive me for being naive." Konohamaru said.

Ebisu knew Konohamaru would react that way. His reaction reminded him of the time people tried to tell Naruto that Sasuke was beyond saving. No matter who said it, or what they said, his mind was set. And through shear will and determination he got Sasuke to return.

"_He's just like Naruto, once he set his mind on something, he will pursue it to the end. I just hope he realizes that revenge is a different from getting a friend back. If revenge sits in the heart for too long, he will become bitter, sort of like what happened to Sasuke. That's what I fear the most about this whole thing, his lust for revenge will turn him against Konoha. I just hope he realizes that before it's too late."_ Ebisu thought to himself.

"Sensei, why are you here anyway? Do you come here to clear your head too?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sometimes, but I actually came here to deliver a message. Naruto-sama requests' to see you." Ebisu stated.

"Big brother Naruto wants to see me? What for?" Konohamaru asked.

"He didn't say, but you should head up there, immediately." Ebisu demanded.

"Yes sensei" Konohamaru replied.

And with that said, they both set out their separate ways.

When Konohamaru reached the Hokage building, he proceed inside to the reception desk.

"Can I help you sir" the receptionist asked

"I'm here to see Naruto." he replied

"And may I ask your name sir" the receptionist asked

"My name is Konohamaru" he said a little annoyed that the receptionist lady forgot his name every time he came to see Naruto, which was almost everyday.

"Oh, Konohamaru, Naruto-Sama been expecting you. Please proceed up the stairs located to the left of me.

"Sure." Konohamaru said as he walked up the stairs.

Once he made it up the stairs, he walked down the hallway, all the way to the familiar door that had '_Hokage' _written on it. He knocked on the door, waiting for a reply when someone he knew all to well answered the door.

"Oh, Konohamaru, how have you been" Sakura asked.

"Well, you know, same as usual, how about you Sakura" he replied.

"Nothing much, just baby-sitting our legendary hokage." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

Judging by how she said that, Konohamaru knew that Naruto had done something to make her angry.

"Is Naruto in there?" he asked.

"Yep, he's right in here." Sakura said voice not sounding so cheerful anymore.

She opened the door and let Konohamaru in. When he was inside the office, he saw that Naruto was sitting at his desk, eating a cup of ramen as he always does.

"Big brother Naruto, you needed to see me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Ah, yes, just the guy I wanted to see." Naruto said as he put his cup of ramen down.

"So how has my favorite student been?" Naruto asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"I've been alright, have you found out anything about those guys from three years ago?" Konohamaru replied hoping to get the answer he was hoping for.

"Nope, I'm sorry to say, we haven't found anything on them." Naruto said.

Konohamaru sighed in disappointment.

"Oh well, what did you need me for?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, Ebisu been worried that you've been over obsessing about revenge. He wanted me to refer you to someone who came from that same struggle" Naruto said.

"Big brother Naruto, please don't tell me you're talking about Sasuke?" Konohamaru asked dreading the answer.

"Yep, I'm sending you to go see my great friend Sasuke. I think that he can help you with your situation. I've already told him you were coming today." Naruto said.

Konohamaru always dreaded being around Sasuke. His quiet demeanor always creeped Konohamaru out, but Naruto did have a point, so Konohamaru didn't complain.

"Alright, I'll go, but where is he at now?" Konohamaru asked.

"He's at the ANBU headquarters building. He recently took over as the leader of the ANBU Black Ops, so go to the main office when you get there." Naruto said.

"Fine, I'll see you later big brother Naruto" Konohamaru said as he left the office.

As the door shut, Sakura looked at Naruto with a concerned look on her face.

"Do you think Sasuke can really help Konohamaru out?" Sakura asked

"I don't know for sure, but it's worth a shot." Naruto replied as confident as ever.

"I really hope he can. I wouldn't want Konohamaru to turn down the same road as Sasuke did all those years ago." Sakura said a little worried.

"Ah, you're worrying too much Sakura-chan, as my prized student, he wouldn't do anything that rash." Naruto said.

"Well that's the part I'm worried about." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, that hurt a little bit" Naruto said in a playfully sad tone.

"Well, you have to fill out these files by the end of the day, so you better get to work Naruto." Sakura said.

"Awwww that stuff is boring, I'd much rather be training or something." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you have duties and responsibilities, you can't go training when you see fit." Sakura said

"Yea, I guess you're right, but before you leave, I need to ask you a question." Naruto said

"And what is that?" Sakura asked.

"Did you fire that receptionist yet?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we've been over this, I'm not firing the receptionist" Sakura stated voice filled with anger.

"Look Sakura, It was a bad idea to even have a receptionist down there, especially one that doesn't even remember people's names or faces. What was the point of that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I wanted to bring some professionalism to this place so I thought it would be a nice touch. You said you were okay with it. You know you never appreciate anything I do for you." Sakura explained.

But while Sakura was talking, Naruto dozed off asleep. This infuriated Sakura as she picked a chair and threw at Naruto's head.

"Naruto! You jerk!" she yelled as she stormed out the office.

"_Smack"_

The chair knocked Naruto out of his seat and onto the floor. He laid there dazed, wondering what happened.

"Sakura-Chan? Wha-What did I do wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>At the ANBU headquarters<em>

Konohamaru entered the building, and after asking directions, he made his way to the the main office. When he got to the office, he went to knock, but it was already open. He moved the door open, and suddenly a voice said in a low tone.

"I've been expecting you, come in."

* * *

><p><strong>Expect chapter 5 up within the next few days.<strong>


	5. Getting Over The Past

**A/N: Here it is folks,the fifth chapter. Sorry it took so long, school kinda slowed me down. Please don't forget to review. I won't stop writing because of low reviews, but I would like more feedback. I'm not one of those writer's who holds the story hostage for reviews. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Konohamaru walked into the office, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke was sitting down, reading what looked like a newspaper. He nervously took a seat in the chair, not knowing what to say or if Sasuke would say anything. It was awkwardly quiet for a few seconds, before Sasuke finally broke the silence.<p>

"So, Naruto tells me that you're having problems." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I am having problems. I can't seem to get over the night my teammates were killed. I try to move past it, but it just won't die. I feel the only way to move past it, is to kill those responsible for murdering them." Konohamaru replied.

Sasuke looked for a second, then out of nowhere, he started laughing as if Konohamaru said something funny. At first, Konohamaru didn't know what to think, but then he got angry, as he thought Sasuke was making light of his situation.

"What the hell so damn funny!" Konohamaru snapped, slamming his fist into the desk.

Sasuke saw that Konohamaru was getting upset, so he quit laughing and with a calm voice, he simply answered:

"You, I'm laughing at you" Sasuke said, not even phased at Konohamaru's outburst.

Konohamaru grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and looked at him angrily.

"You got one more time to laugh or say anything smart! I came here to get advice because I thought you could help, but if I'm one big joke then forget it!"

Konohamaru angrily let go off Sasuke's shirt and proceeded to leave when Sasuke said

"I was laughing because you remind me of myself." Sasuke said still as calm as ever.

This comment caused Konohamaru to stop and look at Sasuke confused.

"I was just like you, angry and wanting revenge, but unlike you, I didn't have anyone who could relate to my pain. I didn't have anyone I could truly talk to, nobody who could truly understand me, so I held it in. I let it build until it turned me against the people who cared about me the most, and I ended up nowhere. You have a great opportunity right now, one I didn't have, so sit back down and let me help you." Sasuke said with a piercing glare in his eyes.

Konohamaru obeyed and sat back down. He took a second to calm down before asking:

"Well, what can you do to help me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Look into my eyes." Sasuke replied.

Konohamaru suddenly looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Wha-What do you mean look into your eyes? Ar-Are you coming on to me?" Konohamaru asked bewildered and freaked out at the same time.

"Idiot!" Sasuke snapped. "I'm not coming on to you! I'm trying help you! You're just like Naruto, being all damn homophobic."

"Ok Ok, geez, I took the comment the wrong way" Konohamaru said as he sat back down.

When Sasuke calmed down, he looked at Konohamaru again and said:

"Now, look into my eyes, I'm going to use my sharingan to see into your heart and memories."

And before Konohamaru could protest, Sasuke activated his sharingan, putting Konohamaru under his genjutsu. Though this process only took a few seconds, it seemed like days to Konohamaru, his body was numb and he was frozen stiff. He felt violated, like someone broke into his mind and was viewing his most private thoughts. When the genjutsu ended, Konohamaru suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Wha-What the hell did you do?" Konohamaru asked breathing heavily.

"Like I said, I looked into your heart and memories. You seem to have a lot of anger pent up inside you. Just like I was, your heart is full of hatred, hatred for those who took your friends away. You want revenge, by any means necessary. Even if you have to defect from Konoha, you'll do it if it means avenging them. You hear what people say about getting over that night, but subconsciously, you just ignore them. You feel as if though they don't understand your struggle." Sasuke replied.

Konohamaru was surprised that Sasuke managed to pull all of that information out of him.

"You're absolutely right. I would do anything to avenge them, even leave Konoha, but what am I supposed to do. Because of people's fear of another war, I'm forbidden to just waltz into foreign land looking for them. I don't want to give Konoha a bad name, so if I defected, I would be solely responsible for anything that happened. And yes, everyone tries to tell me to get over that night, but nobody knows how hard it is to get over that." Konohamaru said hanging his head low.

"But what about the people you hurt in the process. True, if you defected, you would be saving Konoha from having a bad reputation, but what about the people here who care for you. I didn't think about that when I did what you're thinking about doing. What about your clan, the Sarutobi clan is considered one of the most powerful clan's in Konoha, you would tarnish their name if you betrayed Konoha just to pursue rogue ninja. You want my advice, don't do it, you may not believe it, but there are other ways to find the ones who killed your friends besides bringing yourself down. I know how hard it is to let go of those you've lost, but it's time to let them go. You'll never be able to avenge them if you don't get over that night." Sasuke explained with a serious look on his face.

"Alright...I got it. From this day forward, I will not hold on to that night anymore." Konohamaru said a feeling a bit better.

Sasuke looked at him as if he was stupid. He was no idiot, he could see right through Konohamaru, he knew it was going to be a while before Konohamaru got over that night. Not wanting to be a psychiatrist all day, he just pretended to believe him so he could return to his newspaper.

"Fine, now let yourself out, I have business to take care of today." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Konohamaru said as he got up and headed towards the door.

Suddenly, Konohamaru stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey, um, Sasuke." Konohamaru said nervously.

"What?" Sasuke replied slightly annoyed.

"You know, I used to think you were a real creepy guy, but I gotta admit, you're not that bad." Konohamaru said as he walked out of Sasuke's office.

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he picked up his newspaper and proceeded reading.

The sun was just starting to set in Konoha, Konohamaru sat on the Hokage building watching the sun disappear over the horizon.. He sat there reminiscing on the days when Udon and Moegi would be up there with him. They would joke and laugh without a care in the world. And as the sun was setting, they would share their hopes and dreams with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Konohamaru! Wait for me. Udon said as they hopped on top of buildings trying to get to the Hokage tower._

"_You're just gonna have to keep up Udon." Konohamaru said smiling back at him._

_As they reached there destination, Udon nearly fell over gasping for air._

"_H-Hey, I told you to slow down, you know I have trouble keeping up with you." Udon said._

"_Aww, Udon, You need to get stronger. I can't keep slowing down every time you want a break." Konohamaru said._

"_Shut up stupid!" Udon snapped back angry at Konohamaru's comment._

"_You shut up four-eyes!" Konohamaru replied._

_They both gave each other angry glares and soon sparks started to fly as they went back and forth, then Moegi finally showed up with the popsicles she was tasked with getting._

"_I leave you boys alone for five minutes and this is what happens." Moegi said shaking her head in disappointment._

_As soon as they saw the popsicles, they pushed each other to get to her first so they could call dibs on the best flavor, but to there disappointment, she got everyone the same flavor._

"_Moegi, I told you I wanted blue, not red." Konohamaru said with Udon agreeing with him. "Yeah, I wanted blue too."_

"_You'll be happy with whatever I give you!" she fired back, scaring both of them. Not wanting to upset her more, they took the flavor she got, and proceeded to eat._

_As they ate their popsicles, they laughed and made funny jokes about Ebisu and his hidden collection of dirty magazines. It was funny to them that he thought that nobody knew about his pervy ways. While he was sleeping one day, they snuck into his house and found his collection of smut magazines. Ever since that day, they always laugh at Ebisu without him knowing why. As the sun set and their laughter subsided, Moegi decided to ask the question._

"_You guys, what are your dreams? What do you want to do once we're grown up and all that." Moegi asked._

_Both Konohamaru and Udon sat there for a second, thinking about her question, when Udon finally answered._

"_Well, my dream is to be the smartest in the village. I want to be smarter than Shikamaru, so that my genius will be revered by all the villages in the world. I also wish to be stronger too, so I won't be so much of a burden on you guys." Udon said._

"_Well, you can definitely be the smartest ninja in the village" Moegi said giving Udon a comforting smile. "And although you aren't as skilled as me or Konohamaru, you're definitely not a burden on us."_

"_Yeah." Konohamaru agreed. "I only tell you to get stronger to help you as a friend, not put you down. You don't put any burden on us, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here. You always thought of a way out of the most dangerous situations, so don't think that you hold us back."_

_Hearing his friends support him made him feel much better about himself, he managed to crack a smile and say in a surprised tone: "Wo-Wow, thanks guys."_

"_Hey, don't mention it four-eyes" Konohamaru said teasing with Udon._

"_Be quiet blockhead." Udon said in return looking serious for a second, but soon after, he couldn't help but laugh, causing Konohamaru and Moegi to join him._

_As the laughter subsided, Moegi revealed her dreams to her teammates._

"_My dream is to help people, I want to be a legendary medical ninja, even more legendary than Tsunade-Sama. I also would like to find my price charming one day." Moegi said, eyes lit up from the thought of falling in love._

_As soon as she said that, Udon and Konohamaru both bust out laughing. Konohamaru literally almost chocked on his popsicle he was laughing so hard. As the boys laughed, Moegi became infuriated at the boys taunting her._

"_Don't laugh! It's not funny!" she said, face beet red from anger._

_When the boys stopped laughing, Konohamaru said:_

"_Ok, I get the first part, but the second part, really?" Konohamaru said trying not to laugh again._

_As soon as Konohamaru said that, she smacked him as hard as she could. He nearly fell off the building she smacked him so hard._

"_I told you to shut up you jerk!" she said body fuming with anger._

"_Mo-Moegi yo-you didn't have to sl-slap me so hard." Konohamaru said, his mouth was bleeding and he was crying, though he tried not to show it._

"_Well, all jokes aside, I believe in your dream Moegi. You can definitely become a legendary medical ninja, and if you search hard eough, you can find love too." Udon said._

"_Oh, Well, Th-Thank you Udon." she said blushing heavily._

_When Konohamaru finally recovered from Moegi slap, it was his turn to reveal his dreams._

"_My dream is to one day battle big brother Naruto for title of Hokage, and my dream is for the three of us to lead Konoha...together."_

_Udon and Moegi both looked at Konohamaru, surprised at his revelation._

"_You want us to help you lead Konoha?" Udon asked._

"_Yeah, I want to be Hokage, but I also want to have you guys around too. You're my best friends, and I want to realize my dream alongside you guys." Konohamaru said._

"_Wow, I would be honored to serve alongside you Konohamaru." Moegi said._

_Then suddenly, Udon thought of something that he wanted to say._

"_Hey guys, how about this, our dream as a team is to lead Konoha into a era of peace and forever change the ninja world." Udon declared._

_At first, Konohamaru and Moegi didn't know what to say, but then Konohamaru finally said:_

"_I like it, I like it a lot." He said smiling uncontrollably._

"_So it's decided, our mission is to lead Konoha to peace together as friends. Agreed?" Konohamaru said._

_Udon and Moegi, both in unison, agreed with Konohamaru's declaration. It was dark out, so they finished their popsicles and headed home._

"_Alright guys, see you later." Konohamaru said as his friends said their goodbyes too. And in a flash, they dispersed heading in different directions to their homes._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Some dream huh." Konohamaru said as he felt bad at how thing's turned out.<p>

The sun had long since fallen over the horizon while Konohamaru was thinking about the past. Wanting to go home, he got up and was about to head that way, when a familiar voice called to him.

"What are you doing up here" the voice said.

When Konohamaru looked, he saw that it was none other than Naruto.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Um, big brother Naruto, what the hell happened happened to your face." Konohamaru said as he noticed a huge swollen knot on Naruto's head.

"Y-You mean this? Oh, it's nothing. I-I just fell." Naruto said nervously, not wanting bring up Sakura's outburst.

"Where did you fall from? A mountain? You look like someone picked up a chair and threw it square at your head." Konohamaru said laughing at Naruto.

"_Smack!"_

Naruto smacked Konohamaru across the head, causing a huge knot like Naruto's to appear on his head.

"Look, now we're twins." Naruto said laughing at Konohamaru.

"What the hell was that for?" Konohamaru asked, holding his now swollen head.

"Doesn't matter, I have some good news." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, in two days, I will be sending you on a mission, a mission to Yugakure, the hot springs village." Naruto said.

"What? You're sending to go lo-look for the guys who killed my friends? But why now?" Konohamaru asked.

"Though it is forbidden to cause trouble in other villages, I feel you deserve a shot at them. And besides, shinobi that powerful might be up to no good. They could cause war amongst the nations, so I'm tasking you with handling them." Naruto explained.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, Naru...I mean big brother Naruto." Konohamaru said.

"Relax, you don't have to call me big brother." Naruto said.

"Sorry, Naruto, but can I at least call you sensei. I mean, it would be weird to just call you by name and you are one of my teachers." Konohamaru said.

"Fine, you can call me sensei, now go home, you need to get some rest. You will get your mission briefing tomorrow and a new team member." Naruto stated

"And who will that be?" Konohamaru asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked back inside to finish his work.

Konohamaru, tired from the day, decided to walk home and call it a night. On his way home, he passed the Hyuga estate again. He had almost forgot about the girl he had met earlier, as he walked, he wondered who she was. He wasn't to familiar with the Hyuga's, so he hadn't seen her at all around the village. He kept walking, thinking about her, until something caught his attention. He could've swore he heard someone crying behind one of the buildings. At first, he didn't want to get involved, but his caring nature took over, so he went to investigate. As he looked around the corner of the building, he saw a familiar figure, it was the girl from earlier. She look stressed out and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, getting her attention.

On instinct, she jumped up, thinking he was a thief, and punched Konohamaru square in the face. He went flying off his feet as he landed on ground holding his face.

"Ouch! What's the big idea!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Oh-Oh my-I didn't mean to hit you." Hanabi said mortified that she punched a innocent man.

As Konohamaru got back on his feet, she recognized him as the boy she met earlier.

"You're that man I met earlier. The one who ran into the pole right?" Hanabi asked.

"Yep, that's me. The idiot that ran into the pole." he said trying to cheer her up.

She laughed a little bit, but her laughter quickly dissipated within seconds.

"Um, I'm sorry to have caught you in a private moment, but are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." she said not in the mood to talk.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" he asked.

"No thank you, I was just about to go back inside. You'd better leave to. You're not supposed to be on this estate without permission." she said in a low tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I wasn't supposed to be here." he said sort of embarrased.

"It's fine, but please leave, I don't want you to get caught." she said.

"O-Ok then. Um, later" he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

And with that said, he walked back out to the road. As he walked, he wondered what could've made such a happy girl like that cry so much.

"_I wonder what happened to her" h_e thought as he walked to his apartment.

When he got home, he wasted no time getting into his pajamas, and heading off to bed.

Before he went to sleep, he looked at the nightstand, where their group picture, and thought to himself.

"_Finally, I get a chance to set things straight."_ and in a second he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Look out for chapter 6 this weekend. Later ;)<strong>


	6. Preparation

**A/N: Well here it is, Chapter 6. This chapter didn't take long to write so I decided to release it early. Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Konohamaru woke up early the next morning, as he was ecstatic about his upcoming mission. He got out of bed like it was on fire, and rushed to get ready for the day. He ate a piece of toast as he didn't feel like making ramen. Once he finished he opened the door, and he noticed that it was still dim outside, but decided to just head to see Naruto anyway.<p>

"_I'm sorry guys, no time to go to your graves today. I promise when I get revenge for you, I'll make up for not going to your graves today." _Konohamaru thought as he walked to the Hokage building.

Konoha was quiet, as it was still pretty early for anybody too be out. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, giving the village a beautiful glow. While on his was to his destination, he noticed just how beautiful and quiet Konoha was. He took a second to breath in the fresh morning air and said to himself.

"Today is going to be a good day. I finally get the chance to get rid of this pain. I can finally enjoy life again. In these last three years, I don't think I've ever been truly happy. You guys will finally be able to rest in peace."

Not wanting to waste time, he continued on his way to see Naruto. When he finally got to the building, he was relieved to see that the receptionist wasn't at her desk.

"Thank the gods that lady isn't there. If I had to repeat my name anymore, I was going to go insane." he said as he moved towards the stairs.

He marched up the stairs and down the corridor until he arrived at the Hokage's office. After taking a deep breath in and out, he opened the door to see Naruto slumped in his chair sleeping.

"Wow, I guess I really did come a little too early." Konohamaru said. "Well, I guess I'll try to wake him up."

Konohamaru walked up to the desk and shook Naruto, trying to get him to wake up.

"Sensei!" Konohamaru yelled, but Naruto didn't even flinch.

Konohamaru sighed in disbelief and tried again to wake him up.

"Sensei! Wake up!" but Naruto, once again, didn't flinch.

"I guess I'll have to try more creative ways to wake him up." Konohamaru said as he left the office to get a bucket of water.

When he came back, he had a giant bucket of water. He approached the desk with a mischievous grin on his face, as he always got pranked by Naruto, so it felt good to get some revenge. As he was about to throw the water, Naruto started saying something in his sleep.

"Oooooo, Sakura-Chan, you look great in that bikini. So you finally came to your senses and dumped that prick Sasuke. Come here and give me a kiss" Naruto said as he started kissing his pillow.

Konohamaru couldn't help but laugh at what he heard.

"_He's becoming more of a pervert by the day"_ Konohamaru thought.

And in one fluent motion, Konohamaru tossed the bucket of water on Naruto. He fell out of chair, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He rose to his feet, disoriented and confused, trying to protect himself as he thought Sakura caught him dreaming of her.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-Chan! I wasn't having any dirty dreams about you! I swear it!" Naruto yelled frantically.

"Sensei!" Konohamaru yelled trying to get Naruto's attention, but he was still to scared of Sakura to realize anything.

Having no other choice, Konohamaru picked up the bucket and threw it at Naruto's head.

"_Smack!"_

The bucket knocked Naruto out for a couple of seconds, when he came to, he held his head squirming around in pain.

"Wha-Who-Who the hell threw that at me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

When he looked around to see who it was, he saw it was his protege, Konohamaru.

"What the hell Komohamaru? Why are you in my office throwing buckets at me?" Naruto asked.

"Well sensei, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't comply." Konohamaru replied laughing hysterically

"Don't laugh at me you son of a bitch, there isn't a damn thing funny. And look at my pajamas, they're soaked, these were my favorite pair.! Why are you at my office this damn early anyway?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I came here for the mission briefing. I wanted to be early." Komohamaru said wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, like I'm going to brief you this damn early in the morning! You've lost your damn mind you know that!" Naruto yelled as he walked to his closet to get dry clothes.

When he returned, he put a cup of ramen in a pot, and placed it on the stove he had in his office. He then sat in his chair as he waited for his ramen to finish.

"So I see your real enthusiastic about this mission huh." Naruto said as he waited for his ramen to finish.

"Yeah, you can say that. I've waited a while for a opportunity like this. But sensei, what kind of mission is this going to be? Do you want us to just barge in and go looking for them?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, this is going to be a spy mission. You are to go to the village, and collect any intel you can on these guys. Do not go there causing havoc, you know how people are these days, the last thing we need is a fifth war. Understood?" Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes sensei, oh, and another question, who will be coming with me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, you know Ebisu is coming with you. He should be here within the next few hours. The third person is a Hyuga named Hanabi." Naruto explained.

"Um, Hanabi? Who is that?" Konohamaru asked completely forgetting that he met the girl just yesterday.

"She's Hinata's sister, and a very talented ninja. She is a chunin who specializes in taijutsu, she also has the Byakugan, which will be a great asset for this mission. Plus, she was the only ninja available for this mission. It's an S-class mission, so I'm not sending any genin along. The chunin exams are coming up, so most the chunin were busy trying to set it up, all of the jounin also. So literally, she was my only choice. Who've never heard of her?" Naruto asked as he poured his ramen into a bowl and ate it.

"Nope, I'm not really that familiar with the Hyuga's. I've only met a few of them, and they were a bunch of stuck up tight wads, but there was this one gir-" Suddenly, Konohamaru remembered that the girl he met the previous day was named Hanabi.

"She's coming with us?" Konohamaru said in shock as he fell out of the chair.

"Oh, so you do know her. Is she a crush of yours?" Naruto asked smiling smugly.

"No, of course not. She was just extremely nice that's all. She tended to my injury when I ran into a pole." Konohamaru said not wanting to bring that up to Naruto.

"Wait, how did you run into a pole?" Naruto asked curious to know.

"I was curious about who she was, so I stared at her for a few seconds. I wasn't looking and wham, I ran into the pole" Konohamaru replied slightly embarrassed.

Naruto looked for a second before he started laughing at him.

"HaHaHaHa, I can't believe you did that! Nice move there lover boy! And they say I'm dense! HaHaHaHa"

"Alright sensei, it's not that funny! It could happen to anyone!" Konohamaru yelled embarrassed and angry.

This only caused Naruto to laugh harder.

"Yeah, it's completely normal for people to run into poles, Good one!" Naruto said still laughing.

When Naruto finally stopped laughing, Konohamaru asked him a question he was curious about.

"Is she royalty or something?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, she is. Though she isn't the heir, Hiashi, her father, places a lot of hope in her. She has the potential to become legendary in her family, so he is constantly training her." Naruto said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Konohamaru said.

"Not necessarily, she's been cut off from most of the people in the village. Unless it's missions, her father doesn't let her do much. I kinda feel bad for her ya know." Naruto said.

"Really? But sensei, how do you know all this?" Konohamaru said.

"Her sister, we talk all the time, and she mentions Hanabi from time to time." Naruto replied.

This got Konohamaru to thinking.

"_Maybe that's why she was crying when I saw her last night. It definitely makes sense." _Konohamaru thought.

"When will she be here?" Konohamaru asked.

"In a few hours, it's still morning time, only a blockhead like you would wake up this early for a briefing. You're even more overly dedicated than Rock Lee this morning." Naruto said.

A few hours later, Ebisu walked into the office, he was surprised to see that Konohamaru was already there.

"Well I'll be, you're usually never on time for mission briefings." Ebisu said.

"This is a special occasion Ebisu-Sensei, I wanted to get the briefing as quickly as possible, so I could 'properly prepare' as you like to say." Konohamaru said.

"You know, properly preparing is something that will take you far. You may joke about it now, but one day, you'll realize how right I am." Ebisu said as he sat down.

"So we're only missing Hanabi, she should be here any minute now." Naruto said looking at the now busy streets of Konoha.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and a young woman walked. Konohamaru looked at her as she came into the office and she gave Naruto a bow.

"Good Morning, Naruto-Sama." Hanabi said in a polite tone.

"Morning Hanabi, how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Good." she replied.

"Glad to hear it, now let's start the briefing." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Now, the main objective of this mission is to go to the Yugakure, and find intel on the Jashin religion and the connection those men have with it. Also, try to see if they have a strong hold in the village. Don't be hasty and barge in if you find it. Instead send a message via a messenger bird, and we will send back-up. If you are attacked, retreat immediately, no exceptions. If retreat isn't an option, then take out the threat. Try not to stand out when you get there, and don't be hostile to the residents. Hopefully, they're are no casualties on this mission, you guys have today to prepare all the supplies you will need for this mission. You guys have three days, starting tomorrow, to complete the mission. If you can't find anything within the three day limit, then report back here to receive further instruction. You will meet at the front gate at sunrise tomorrow, once everyone is accounted for, you will proceed with the mission. Ebisu, you will be team leader, so make sure Konohamaru doesn't do anything stupid. Konohamaru, please don't be to rash out there. I know you want revenge, but compromising your teammates will only make things worse. Hanabi, this is your first S-class mission, so be on your toes and get to know your teammates on the way there, as it will take a day to get to your destination. Well, thats it. Any questions?" Naruto asked winded from all the talking.

"No." all three said simultaneously.

"Good, then you're all dismissed." Naruto said sitting back down.

As they walked out, Naruto called Konohamaru back.

"Konohamaru, hold on a second." Naruto said.

"Um, what's up sensei" Konohamaru replied.

"I have something I want to give you." Naruto said as he pulled out his sage scroll and his old sage jacket.

"You-You're giving that to me?" Konohamaru said surprised and excited.

"Yep, since who've mastered sage mode, I can pass this on to you. Since I have the powers of the kyuubi, I don't really use sage mode anymore. You are now the new frog sage of Konoha." Naruto said proud of his student for mastering sage mode.

"Thank you sensei, I will carry that name with pride." Konohamaru said crying tears of happiness. He grabbed the scroll and jacket as if he was a kid in the toy store.

He left the office, ecstatic that he was finally going to use sage mode. Because of the risk of turning into a frog stone, Naruto forbid Konohamaru from using sage mode until he completely mastered it.

* * *

><p><em>Hyuga Estate<em>

Hanabi had just got home from the briefing, she walked through the front door to see her father, he was sitting on floor meditating.

"I'm home father." Hanabi said.

"How did it go?" Hiashi asked slightly annoyed as he hated to be disturbed while meditating.

"It was good. I got to meet my teammates. They're pretty cool." Hanabi said.

"Hm, have you done your training for today?" Hiashi asked.

"Well father, I was thinking since I have a mission tomorrow, you would give me the day off." Hanabi explained hoping her father would give her a break.

"And why would I do that, Hanabi, we've been over this before. If you want to be the strongest in our family you're going to have to work hard. Days off are for the weak." he stated.

"But fath-" she tried to explain but he cut her off in a rough tone.

"No buts, do not argue with me, I am your father, and I know what's best for you. Now, go prepare for your training session." he said not giving her any opportunity to speak.

"Yes father." she said as she went to her room to prepare to train for today.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere near Yugakure<em>

In a cave hidden in the forest, a group of four men with there loyal followers, had a plan of their own.

"How is the extraction coming along?" the first man asked.

"Rest assured, High Priest, it will be complete in a few more days." the second man replied.

"Well this shit needs to fucking hurry. I mean, does it take this long to extract some fucking stone from some dead corpse!" a third man said.

"Well if you shut your mouth, maybe it would go faster!" a fourth man snapped .

"What was that you little bitch?" the third man snapped.

"Both of you, silence! We must be patient. We will have our day soon enough, just you wait. By the end of this week, the world will know us, the world will know Jashin. Jashin will lay waste to this world, and all who oppose, will fear his wrath." the first man said.

"Yes High Priest." both men said, bowing their heads.

"Soon Jashin, very soon, we will have our redemption!" the man declared as his master scheme began taking shape.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 and 8 will be released next week. I'll try to release two chapters a week to keep it consistent. Oh and if you like the story, tell more people about it. I want to thank all my current readers for the support and keep looking out for future content. <strong>


	7. Getting To Know Each Other

**A/N: Whew! Here it is, Chapter 7. Took me a while to write this chapter as I have been busy of late. This chapter is going to be the last laidback chapter for a while, so the next few chapters will have more action scenes. This chaper is pretty funny so please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Konohamaru literally couldn't sleep the night before the mission. His mind had so much going through it. Would he finally get revenge? What if nothing changed after he defeated them? What if they were too powerful to defeat? What if he died on this mission? He had many unanswered questions, but one thing was certain, he wasn't gonna back down. He had waited three years for this day and he wasn't going to let self doubt ruin that. Konohamaru looked out his window and saw the bright aura the moon was giving off. He would always stare at the moon when he had a lot on his mind, the moonlight had a calmness to it that was soothing to him. He sat there for a while, clearing his thoughts, until he got sleepy. Not wanting to stay up all night and feeling a lot better, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hyuga Mansion<em>

Hanabi woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired. Even though she had a mission, her father was still hard on her. When she was younger, she enjoyed the attention her father showed her. She loved training and learning new techniques that her father would teach her. As she advanced in age, she learned and mastered just about every technique in the Jyuuken(Gentle Fist) fighting style, but that came at a cost. She didn't really have a social life, besides family, she really didn't have many friends. Her father became so obsessed with making her the next Hyuga prodigy, that he wouldn't let her do anything. She couldn't even talk to her original teammates from the academy because of her strict training schedule. After she passed the chunin exams, she was dropped from her team because her father had her training so much that she never had time to do missions. When she received the news, she was devastated. Ever since that day, she started to wonder if there was more to life than training all the time. Every time she asked her father to ease up on her, she was yelled at, or lectured on why he knew what was best for her. He would never let her speak and he never took her seriously. This continued until she would cry to herself, miserable because her life was so bland and routine.

Hanabi was making last minute preparations before she headed out when someone knocked on her door. She nearly yelped because the knock scared the daylights out of her. When she regained her bearings, she went to see who it was, hoping it wasn't her father. To her relief, it was her cousin Neji.

"Oh, good morning cousin Neji, is there anything wrong?" Hanabi asked.

"No, there isn't anything wrong. I was just checking on you to see if you were alright." he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Actually, there is one thing I want to ask you about." Hanabi said.

"I'm all ears." Neji replied with a warm smile on his face.

The smile made Hanabi feel a lot better about the question she was about to ask.

"Cousin Neji, why is father so strict on me? I mean, I understand why he wants me to train, but what's the use of training if I never implement it on the battlefield. I've only been only a handful of missions, and I don't have any friends." she said sounding very frustrated.

At first, Neji didn't say anything, causing Hanabi to wonder if she had over stepped her boundary. She was about to say never mind, when Neji finally spoke.

"Your father can be a bit extreme at times. He means well, but he doesn't know when he's gone overboard. His father was hard on him, so it's only natural that he's the same way on you and Hinata. I've been watching you over the years, you've become very talented in the Gentle Fist arts, but you shouldn't have to give up your social life to obtain that. I see the pain in your eyes, and I worry sometimes. I will talk to your father, to convince him to take it easier on you." Neji said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Thank you cousin Neji." she said giving him a hug before he got up to go about his day.

"Have fun on your mission, and please be careful alright." Neji said.

"Right." Hanabi replied as she picked up her backpack and headed for the gate.

* * *

><p><em>Front Gate<em>

When Hanabi reached the front gate, she noticed that only Ebisu was there.

"Good morning Ebisu-sensei" she said giving him a respectful bow.

"Good morning and please, just call me Ebisu, you don't have to refer to me as sensei." he said.

"My apologies. Um, where is Konohamaru?" she said looking around to see where he was.

"Late, he's late as usual. He's shows up early for the mission briefing, but he shows up late for the actual mission. Hmph, sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with that kid." Ebisu said.

Ten minutes later, Konohamaru came running out of town towards the gate. His face looked very worn out as he made his way towards his team. When he finally made it, he slumped over, breathing ecstatically.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Ebisu said in a smug tone.

"Yeah Yeah, I know I'm late sensei. You don't have to get on my case about it." Konohamaru replied not in the mood for Ebisu's lectures.

"Let me guess, you put off packing until this morning and you woke up late. You frantically tried to pack and that caused you to show up here ten minutes late." Ebisu said.

"Yep, that's about it." Konohamaru said annoyed that Ebisu knew him like the back of his hand.

Ebisu sighed heavily before saying:

"Do you know the 5 p's?" he asked.

"Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about." Konohamaru said dreading the lecture he was about to get.

"Proper Preparation Prevents Poor Performance, those are the 5 p's. You need to follow that acronym everyday of your life." Ebisu said

Konohamaru took a second to suck in what Ebisu had just told him.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Konohamaru said impressed with what Ebisu said.

"Hey, sensei, I got one for you." Konohamaru stated.

"Oh really? What is it?" Ebisu asked.

"STFU!" Konohamaru yelled.

Ebisu wasn't up on the times, so he didn't get the reference. Hanabi was a little disgusted at what Konohamaru said, but she couldn't help laughing at Ebisu for being oblivious to Konohamaru's acronym.

"Stfu? What does that mean?" Ebisu asked curious to know.

"It means Shut The Fuck Up!" Konohamaru snapped.

Ebisu took a second to suck in what Konohamaru had just told him.

"Why you little bastard!" Ebisu snapped. "I am your sensei! How dare you talk to me that way!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't on my back all the time!" Konohamaru fired back.

The two exchanged glares, sparks flying between them, Hanabi really didn't want to get involved, but she knew that a team couldn't operate if the members hated each other.

"Um, guys, sorry to interrupt, but don't we have to get going?" Hanabi said voice kind and gentle.

"Yeah, sensei. Don't we have to get going?" Konohamaru said in a smart-ass tone.

"Well, we would've been there by now if it wasn't for you messing around all morning." Ebisu replied.

"Why don't you shut up you old perverted geezer!" Konohamaru yelled.

"That's it!" Ebisu screamed as he grabbed Konohamaru and put him in a headlock.

Ebisu and Konohamaru went back forth hitting each other. Every once in a while this would happen, Konohamaru would be late and Ebisu would lecture him. Konohamaru would get annoyed and find some way to piss Ebisu off and then they would fight amongst each other. Afterwards, they would make up and be fine. Hanabi didn't know what to think of their weird relationship, but she knew that this was going to be a long mission with these two.

As they were fighting, Hanabi calmly tried to get them to calm down, but even a respectful girl like her could only take so much.

"Guys, please quit fighting." she said, but they just ignored her.

"Guys." she said again with a more sterner voice, but yet again, they still ignored her. She was slowly starting to get annoyed, but she wanted to keep her composure.

"Please guys, we really need to get going." she said almost pleading with them, but they just continued exchanging blows.

"Hey!" she finally snapped. "Can you two stop fighting so we can get going!"

Her sudden attitude change caused both of them to stop what they were doing, but not out of fear, rather out of surprise that she actually could get angry.

"She's right, we don't have time to beat each other up, we really need to get going." Ebisu said. "Sorry you had to see that. I hope you don't think less of us because of this incident."

"Oh it's fine. Nobody's perfect." she said in a respectful tone.

"Good, now let's get going." Ebisu said.

Once Ebisu and Konohamaru calmed down, they set out. As they were walking, Konohamaru felt the need to apologize to Hanabi for his earlier behavior.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was a idiot back there. I'm really not a morning person an-" but he was cut off mid sentence.

"You don't have to apologize, well, at least not to me" she said giggling at Konohamaru's earlier acronym.

"Yeah, you're right." he said before turning towards Ebisu.

"Sensei, I'm sorry for what I said. You were just trying to help, I didn't need to do say that to you." he said in a apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it Konohamaru. We all have those days. Just focus on the mission." Ebisu replied.

"Yes sensei." Konohamaru said turning his sights back to Hanabi.

"So how old are you" he asked.

"I'm seventeen" she answered.

"And what's your favorite color? Ha, it isn't purple is it?" Konohamaru asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, it is purple." she looked at him wondering why he was asking weird questions. "I don't mean to be rude, but, are you flirting with me?"

Konohamaru's face turned red.

"Me? N-No, I was just trying to get to know you. I mean, we are going to be working together."

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, Konohamaru decided it was a good idea to just be quiet the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

They walked for the just about the whole day, as night time was approaching, Ebisu decided it was time to set up camp. He didn't want them worn out when they got there.

"Alright guys, we're gonna set up camp here. We're six hours away from Yugakure, so we need to rest up before we get there. Understood?" Ebisu said.

"Right." Hanabi said, but Konohamaru wasn't so easy to comply.

"But sensei, it's only six hours. We could cover that distance and have plenty of energy." Konohamaru complained.

"Look, I'm not gonna go into this with you. We will be camping here, whether you like it or not. We don't know what the hell we're in for in Yugakure, if we get there too tired to know left from right, then we'll be useless." Ebisu explained.

"Fine, we'll camp here then." Konohamaru said not wanting to argue.

It didn't take them long to set up camp, once they hitched their tents, Konohamaru gathered fire wood and used his fire style to get a campfire going. Dinner, which consisted of fried pork that Ebisu bought along and Konohamaru managed to burn, went by quickly. Once everyone finished there plate, they went to do hygiene, and went to sleep. As Konohamaru tried to sleep, he couldn't help thinking about something.

"_I wonder if she thinks I'm some sort of idiot. I never was that good with women, though I'm not as bad as Naruto-Sensei. Ha, why do I care anyway, we've only known each other for three days. I mean she's cool and all, but she wouldn't go for a guy like me, or would she. Maybe I'm just as oblivious as Udon was with Moegi, or maybe I'm thinking to much. Though Udon was pretty clueless that Moegi liked him."_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Ouch!" Udon screamed as Moegi tended to his bee stings._

"_I know it hurts, but if you don't hold still, I can't get the stingers out." Moegi said._

"_But it hurts, I shouldn't have let Konohamaru talk me into hitting that beehive." Udon said cringing in pain._

"_Why would you do something so reckless, sometimes I wonder if you and Konohamaru will ever grow up." she said shaking her head._

"_Yeah, you're right, but we're only fourteen. We could still have a little bit of reckless fun." Udon said._

"_I hardly call disturbing beehives "fun" Udon. And fourteen is the perfect age to learn how to be an adult. You of all people should know that." Moegi explained._

_Udon just hung his head low, signifying that Moegi was right. She was always keeping Udon and Konohamaru in-line, chastising them when they decided to pull one of their crazy antics._

"_You're all done." Moegi said suddenly._

"_Ah, thanks Moegi. You're the best." Udon said._

"_At least someone thinks so." Moegi said with a warm smile on her face._

_They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Udon became hypnotized in Moegi's eyes, which caused him to go into a daze. He didn't want to blush or anything, so he broke the silence._

"_I-I guess I'll be going now." Udon said as he nervously stood up, but he didn't see the bottle of ointment that was left on the hospital floor. As he tried to walk off, he blindly slipped on it and fell forward on top of Moegi._

_Moegi tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. Udon had fallen on top of her and they both went crashing towards the ground. As she opened her eyes, she saw that Udon's lips had somehow found their way to her's. They just stared at each other, blushing heavily, lips locked together. About ten seconds later, it registered to her what was happening and she flipped out. She slapped Udon so hard he flew to the other side of the room._

"_Udon! Yo-You pervert!" she yelled as she ran out of the room._

_She blindly ran around the hospital, not knowing where to go. When she finally came to a stop, she realized what she had done._

"_Why did I do that? It was only an accident, I didn't have to slap him like that. Though, Udon was a good kisser." she said kind of surprised at what she just said. It was then that her feelings for Udon started._

_The very next day, she caught Udon hanging at his usual spot under a tree reading a book. As Udon read, he spotted Moegi walking up from the corner of his eye and nearly crapped himself._

"_Moegi, I-I didn't mean to kiss you yesterday. Please don't hit me anymore." Udon said moving his hands to his face to protect himself._

"_I know silly, I'm not going to hit you. Actually, I was going to apologize to you for what I did to you." Moegi replied smiling._

"_Yo-You are? You don't want to kill me?" Udon asked kind of surprised._

"_Of course not, you know, I'm not violent like you and Konohamaru like to believe." Moegi said._

"_Whew, well that's a relief." Udon said._

_Suddenly, Moegi sat uncomfortably close to Udon, causing him to become very nervous._

"_So what are reading?" Moegi asked trying to sneak a peak at Udon's book._

"_It's a book on wind jutsu, you see, I just found out my nature affinity is wind, so I'm trying to learn some new techniques." Udon replied nervously._

"_Wow, that's pretty neat Udon." she said smiling._

"_HaHaHa, yeah I guess so." Udon said now smiling back._

_They sat under the tree talking for hours. They found out they had a lot in common with each other. They both liked to read, they both hated sushi, and they had the same taste in music. When the sun started to set, they both decided to go home._

"_Well Moegi, it was real nice talking to you. I really enjoyed myself." Udon said._

"_Me too." she agreed._

"_Well, I'll be on my way then" he said, but as he stepped off, he tripped on a tree limb and fell towards Moegi. They both fell to the ground, but this time, instead of them falling into a kiss, Udon's head fell right between Moegi's breast. Moegi was mortified that Udon's face was fondling her chest. It didn't make it any better that he was frantically moving his head side to side. He thought he landed on an animal or something, but to his horror, he realized where he was. All he could do was lift his head up and in a nervous tone said:_

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."_

_But as soon as he said that, he was slapped so hard his glasses flew off._

"_You pervert!" she yelled as she ran off._

"_Why me?" Udon moaned as he lay on the ground dazed out of his mind._

_She ran all the way to her house and up to her room, and when she shut her door, she nearly melted. She was blushing so much her whole face was red, and her entire body felt weak._

"_Why do I feel this way? Why am I not mad at him for what just happened?" she asked herself._

_She sat there for a second, analyzing everything that had happened between them. It was then that she came to a conclusion._

"_I think I'm in love with him."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Ha, Udon never knew a thing, kind of ironic considering he was one of the smartest people in the village." Konohamaru said.<p>

After sitting there for a while, Konohamaru had the sudden urge to pee. He stepped out of his tent to relieve himself. After he finished, he started walking back to the campsite when he noticed that Hanabi was sitting on a log staring at the stars. At first, he didn't want to disturb her for fear of getting punched again, but she looked really stressed, so he had to at least comfort her.

As she looked at stars, Konohamaru walked up to her and said:

"Hey, you alright?"

She looked back to see who it was and saw that it was Konohamaru.

"Oh, I-I'm fine. What are you doing up?" she said sounding surprised to see him awake.

"Well, I was just taking a leak, but I just so happened to see you looking sad, so I decided to check up on you, to see if I could make you feel better." Konohamaru said grinning widely at her.

"Me? Sad? I'm not sad. I always look at the stars before I go to sleep." she said trying to hide her sadness.

"HaHaHa, well you're face says different. Seems to me like you have a lot on your mind. Wanna talk about it? Maybe I could help. Besides, we're teammates now." Konohamaru stated.

Knowing he wasn't gonna give up, she submitted, and began to speak.

"I'm having problems with my father, he never lets me do anything. All I do day in and day out is train or go with him on business trips. He isolates me from the rest of the village so he can make me the next Hyuga prodigy, which I have no problem with, but it's almost like he doesn't care about what I want. I have no friends and I feel empty and alone. When people see me, they always say the same thing. Look, there's Hiashi's daughter, or she'll be the strongest kunoichi in Konoha one day. I'm never looked at as an individual, and that hurts me a lot." she explained.

Konohamaru sat there thinking before he finally said:

"You need to stand up to your father. If you keep letting him run your life, you'll grow miserable on the inside. By stepping up to him, he will respect you and let you have more control of your life." he said in a comforting tone.

"How do I do that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, sit him down and talk to him. If he tries to cut you off, don't be afraid to let him know you're speaking and you won't be ignored. You have a voice too, so use it." Konohamaru said.

"B-But I don't want to be disrespectful to father." she replied

"You won't have to. I'm not saying yell at him or anything, just get him to listen to you. Alright?" Konohamaru said smiling at her.

"O-Ok, but how do I get people to acknowledge me as a person?" she asked.

"Ha, that's a good question. I had the same problem when I was a kid. Everybody just looked at me as the third's grandson, it really irritated me, but then I met Naruto-Sensei. He was the first person to acknowledge me as Konohamaru, and not give me special treatment. If you want equal treatment, just hang around people that see you for you." he replied.

"And who would that be?" she asked.

"Well, you could hang out with me. I wouldn't give you special treatment or anything like that." Konohamaru said.

"Hang out with you? I'm not sure if father would approve of that." Hanabi said.

"It's not like we're dating or anything, we could just hang out as friends. As a matter of fact, there's a festival coming up in a few days, you wanna go?" he said with a pleading look on his face.

"Festival? What kind of festival?" she asked.

"You've never been to the Annual Konoha Ninja Festival?" he asked almost stunned. "Every year, all the ninja in Konoha get together and celebrate. There are games, contest, and all different kinds of things there."

"O-Oh, that does sound fun, but my father wouldn't let me go to anything like that. I hope I can convince him to change, if I could do that, I would be happy to go the festival with you." she said smiling at the idea of having fun at the festival.

"You can, don't worry about that, it's getting late and we have a early start tomorrow. Why don't we go back to the campsite." Konohamaru said as he got up and walked back to camp

She followed as they went back to their individual tents, and went to sleep. Little did they know, tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter will be posted later this week. Most likely before the weekend. Later;<strong>


	8. Trouble in Yugakure

**A/N: Chapter 8 has arrived. I hope you guys enjoy and I see a lot more people reading this story now. Don' be afraid to review, I'm not gonna rip your head off or anything. Good or bad reviews are accepted, just no flaming please. Oh yeah and a big shout out to TemaChannaro, InfiniteDragon, and traviswj for the reviews, many more are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Konohamaru was awoken at the crack of dawn as they prepared to move out again. It only took them fifteen minutes to pack up and move out. Konohamaru was very tired, as he didn't sleep too well during the night.<p>

"Sensei, what's for breakfast?" Konohamaru asked rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

"Here." Ebisu said as he threw an apple at his student.

"That's it? Just a stupid apple?" Konohamaru complained.

"Yes, you didn't want to pack your own food, so that's what you get, an apple." Ebisu said.

Konohamaru looked at his breakfast in frustration.

"Better than nothing I guess." Konohamaru said as he ate the apple.

A few minutes later, Hanabi became curious about the mission, and wanted to ask a few questions before they got to Yugakure.

"Excuse me, Ebisu-san, but who exactly are we looking for in Yugakure?" she asked.

"We are looking for a group of rogue ninja, they are followers of the Jashin religion." Ebisu replied.

"Jashin? What sort of religion is that?" Hanabi said.

"Not much is known about the religion itself, except that they have extreme views. From what I know, they basically go around killing people in the name of the god they serve." Ebisu answered.

"What business does Konoha have with these men?" she said.

"It's not that Konoha has business with these men, it's more of a personal vendetta for me and Konohamaru." Ebisu said.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ebisu and Konohamaru both looked down in sadness, neither of them wanting to talk about it, but Konohamaru didn't want to leave her in the dark about the situation.

"Three years ago, we were sent on a emergency mission to a small village outside Konoha. Some men had came and torched the village looking for goods. When we arrived, most of the people were dead or had found a way to escape. Me and Ebisu-sensei went to go look for the culprits, while our other two comrades, Udon and Moegi, scanned the village for survivors. While we were away, one of the men we're looking for, came and killed them both. Moegi died trying to save Udon, and Udon died trying to defeat the man who attacked them. By the time we made it back, Udon was being choked to death. I tried to save him, but the man mercilessly murdered him in front of my eyes. Afterwards, me and Ebisu-sensei tried to take him on, but we were no better. We almost didn't survive that night, the only thing that saved us was a group of masked men. They were the other men who were responsible for what happened at the village. This mission is personal, at least for me it is, but they seemed to be up to something back then, so we're gonna check it out to make sure they aren't plottig something to throw the ninja world into destruction." Konohamaru explained.

"Oh my, that's terrible. I-I'm sorry for your loss." she said feeling bad for what happened.

"There's no need to feel bad for us, we're just happy you could come along to help out." Konohamaru said with a weak smile.

Hanabi smiled back and continued with her questions.

"Do we have any knowledge of their whereabouts?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, no, but that's why this is a spy mission. If this religion was huge at one point in Yugakure, then someone is bound to know something about those men. Possibly a hideout or some sort of intel that would prove useful." Ebisu said.

Feeling all her questions were answered, she felt better about the mission they were about to do. The six hours they had left to Yugakure seemed to drag. As they neared their destination, Ebisu put them to a halt to make sure they were ready.

"Alright guys, we are ten minutes outside the village. You guys know what you need to do right?" Ebisu asked.

"Right!" they both confirmed.

"Well just so we are on the same page, we are not here to stir up trouble, we are here to gather intel. Do not pick fights here, just because they aren't a ninja village, doesn't mean harass the town folk. We are to be as nice and as discrete as possible. Understood?" Ebisu said.

"Understood!" they both confirmed.

"Alright, now let's go" Ebisu said leading the way.

As they saw Yugakure in the distance, Konohamaru couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what they were about to get into.

* * *

><p><em>Yugakure<em>

Yugakure was a huge place, almost bigger than Konoha. The people were, for the most part, happy and enjoying the hot springs that were located there. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the place, which was only going to make their mission hard.

"Sensei, where do we start." Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know, let's head to a bar to see if we could get some information." Ebisu suggested.

They spotted a bar right across the street and decided they would start there.

When they entered the bar, they noticed that everyone was staring at them. At first, Konohamaru was nervous, but as he saw their faces, he noticed that they weren't cold stares, but welcoming stares. It was almost as if they were happy to see ninja from another country. They found some empty seats and sat down, a few minutes later, the bartender came up to them.

"What can I get you?" he said.

"Some sake please!" Konohamaru said, then suddenly.

"_Smack!"_

Ebisu smacked Konohamaru across the head.

"Ouch! What the hell? Why did you smack me?" Konohamaru said holding his head, tears flowing from his eyes.

"For being stupid. You're on a mission, not a social outing, plus you're only eighteen. You have to be twenty-one to drink anyway." Ebisu said.

"Well actually." the bartender interrupted "The drinking age is eighteen here in Yugakure"

"Ha, so I can drink!" Konohamaru said striking his victory pose.

"_Smack!"_

Ebisu smacked Konohamaru again for being incredibly dense on a important mission.

"No thank you on the alcohol, but you can give us some information. Do you know anything about the five Priest of Jashin?" Ebisu asked.

The man's eyes lit up in fear. He looked like he had seen a ghost or something. For a second he was quiet, but he eventually broke the silence by saying:

"I don't why you're here, but you best stay away from those guys. They will kill anyone who speaks badly of them or tries to sell them out. I really want to help, but I value my life, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." the bartender said as he pointed towards the door.

"But sir, we really need you're help." Hanabi tried to say but the bartender wasn't having it.

"Look dammit, I said get out! I told you I'm not telling you guys anything!" the bartender said.

Feeling defeated, they decided to try somewhere else. Little did they know, they caught the attention of someone who would tell them the whereabouts of the five priests. As they walked around not knowing where to go, a strange man called out to them.

"Psst. Psst. Hey, over here." the stranger called.

Konohamaru turned around to see who was calling them. It was a middle-aged short fat guy with a funny accent.

"You talking to us?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, I'm talking to your mother...Of course I'm talking to you, come here."

Konohamaru called for Ebisu and Hanabi to come with him to see what the man wanted. When they came up to him, he lead them into an alleyway, away from people who would rat him out."

"Judging from your convo at the bar, you want to know about the five priest right?" the man asked.

"Yeah, we would like to know about the five priests. What can you tell us?" Konohamaru asked.

"I know a little something, but my mind is hazy, perhaps you can give me a little cash and I'll remember." the man said.

"Y-You cheap bastard! We have to bribe you for information!" Konohamaru yelled in disbelief.

"Well, I see you don't want it bad enough, so I'll be on my way" the man said as he was about to walk off but Konohamaru gave in to his demands.

"Alright Alright, you win. Here take this." Konohamaru said giving the man some of his money.

"Now we have a understanding, so here it is. As you know, there's five of them. Each one having a unique ability. I don't know their specialties as they barely show up in town, but I do know their names. There is Hidan, but he left them some years back to join a terrorist organization and I hear he was killed. There's Tarnock, he is the newest member of their group. Another one is Zemnas, he is a huge hot-head and quite possibly the most dangerous of them all. One more is Minishi, he's some short old guy, I don't know much about him. The final guy and their leader is a man named Cain. He is the most powerful of them all, but very docile. There are rumors that he has the power to awaken the dead, even suck your soul out of your body. That guy is no joke, you guys got to be pretty bold step up to those guys." the man explained.

Konohamaru took a second to take in all the information they received before asking:

"Well where can we find these guys?" Konohamaru asked.

"My mind is still a little hazy, I might need help on that one." he said demanding more money.

"Sensei, you got any money? I'm all out." Konohamaru said.

Ebisu reached into his wallet and pulled out some money. As much as he didn't want to, he gave the man the money he wanted.

"Ok, so you got your money, now tell us where to find them." Konohamaru demanded.

"There is a old abandoned church just two miles east of here. Rumor is that's where their hideout is." the man said.

"Alright, let's check it out." Konohamaru declared.

"Be careful and if anybody asks you where you got all this from. It wasn't me. You hear?" the man asked.

"Yeah Yeah, we won't tell a soul." Konohamaru reassured him.

"Good." the man said as he disappeared into the crowd.

"The people here sure are interesting." Hanabi said.

"Yeah, a bunch of cheap tricksters if you ask me." Konohamaru said. "Now let's head for that church."

As soon as Konohamaru stepped off, Ebisu grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Hold on second Konohamaru, you know better than to just walk up on any enemy's fort like that. We were told to spy, not confront these guys. We need to send for backup first." Ebisu said.

"I know sensei, I was just thinking we could do a little recon to see what their hideout looks like." Konohamaru said though he was lying through his teeth.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Konohamaru-kun, I think we should wait for backup like Ebisu-san says." Hanabi said a little worried.

"There's no need to worry guys, I just want to get a peek at their hideout, that's it." Konohamaru reassured them.

"Fine, we'll do a recon, but just that. No funny business from you Konohamaru." Ebisu said with a threatening look.

After leaving town, they headed out to the location. When they were a quarter mile away, Konohamaru suddenly stopped.

"Hold on sensei, I-I have to use the bathroom." Konohamaru said.

"Tch, fine, please hurry up." Ebisu said.

"Yes sensei." Konohamaru said as he went behind a huge boulder, but he wasn't about to pee. He laid out his sage scroll and summoned his shadow clones.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled in a low raspy tone.

"What was that Konohamaru?" Ebisu asked.

"Oh-Oh nothing sensei, I-I'm just having a little bit of trouble, I'll be done in a second." Konohamaru lied.

"Alright guys look, I'm going to send back to my house in Konoha via this summoning scroll. When you get there, prepare sage mode. I got a feeling I'm gonna need it for what's inside there."

"Right!" the shadow clones agreed.

"Good, now get on the scroll." Konohamaru said as he used the scroll to poof them back to Konoha without being detected by Ebisu.

"Whew, sorry about that guys. That fried pork did a number on me. HaHaHa" Konohamaru said laughing nervously.

"Sure." Ebisu said. "Hanabi, I need you to use your Byakugan to see if there really is a church up ahead."

"Yes Ebisu-san" Hanabi said as she activated her Byakugan.

"Byakugan!"

She scanned the area seeing if a church was in the area, and surely enough, there was a church about a quarter of a mile east of there direction.

"Ebisu-san, there is a church just ahead to the east." she said.

"Good, now let's go back to town." Ebisu said.

"Hold it sensei, we need a visual look of the church don't you think? I mean, how will the reinforcements know where to go if we can't confirm the location." Konohamaru said trying to sway Ebisu from going back to town.

"We just did, we confirmed it with Hanabi's Byakugan." Ebisu replied.

"Well maybe we need to confirm that. There could be more than one building out there." Konohamaru said now just throwing out excuses.

"Are you saying my Byakugan is unreliable?" Hanabi asked a little offended.

"No No No, I'm just saying we should check it out. HaHaHa." Konohamaru laughed nervously before taking off in the direction of the church.

"Hey, wha-where the hell do you think you're going Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled. "Dammit, I told that kid not to do anything stupid! Why can't I just get him to listen to me just once!"

Frustrated, Ebisu followed his student along with Hanabi, they ran until they saw a church in the distance. They found Konohamaru crounched down in a prone position, watching the church.

"Hey guys, get down or you'll be seen." Konohamaru whispered out to his comrades.

They both got down and crawled to Konohamaru's position.

"Ok, so we've confirmed this is a church, now let's go back." Ebisu said.

"But sensei, we're so close now, why turn back now. We can finally avenge them, isn't that what you wanted?" Konohamaru said.

"Yes Konohamaru, but we're not gonna get revenge if we rush in there and get killed." Ebisu said.

"Hey! Who's out there!" a man guarding the church said.

"Shit! We've been spotted. We need to get out of here now Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled.

Konohamaru got up and pretended to be lost to fool the guard.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where we can find Yugakure. We're a little lost." Konohamaru said.

"Like hell you are, why were you crouched out in the wood line then?" the guard asked.

"Well, you see" then suddenly Konohamaru gave one swift kick to the man's head knocking him out cold.

"Sensei, I'm going inside. You can turn back if you want." Konohamaru said as he walked towards the church.

"Dammit! I'm getting too old for this." Ebisu said as he followed his student. "Come on Hanabi, he's gonna need us."

Hanabi was in awe at how determined Konohamaru was to avenge his loved ones. She had never seen someone so dead set on something, except the stories of Naruto her sister would tell her.

As Konohamaru kicked the doors to the church down, a whole group of ninja came storming from every corner of the church.

"Wow. There has to be at least sixty of them. This will make for a great warm up." Konohamaru said as he prepped himself to take them all down.

Just as he was about to attack he was interrupted by Hanabi.

"Excuse me, but Konohamaru-kun, can I handle this." Hanabi asked politely, eyes showing determination.

"Um, sure. Ladies first as they say." Konohamaru said as he stepped aside.

"Thank you." she said smiling at his kind gesture. Then suddenly, chakra enveloped in her hand as she took stance of the Gentle Fist fighting style.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" she said as she launched the attack.

"Eight, Sixteen, Twenty-four, Thirty-two, Forty, Forty-eight, Fifty-six, Sixty-four!"

By the time she finished her count, all of the ninja had been defeated. Konohamaru and Ebisu both looked with their mouths agape.

"I-I've never seen anything like that. I barely seen her move, but s-she just managed to knock them all out. Hanabi, I'm sorry if I ever pissed you off." Konohamaru said in utter shock.

She blushed at the compliments and gave him a bow.

"Thank you." she said.

They looked around to find that there was no one in the church, besides knocked out goons.

"So where are these priests, this is just an old church." Konohamaru asked.

"Just look around, lets see if there is a trap door or something." Ebisu suggested.

They searched the church in and out, but couldn't find any doors. Irritated, Konohamaru sat down in the pastor's chair.

"There isn't anything here." he said.

As sat down sulking, he noticed a book that looked different from the rest. Curious, he went to investigate. When he picked it up, a door came sliding open. It was stairway, leading down into the underground.

"Hey Guys! I think I found something." Konohamaru said as he caught their attention.

"What did you find?" Ebisu asked.

"I found a stairway. Ha, guess I'm not so dense after all." Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru, be quiet. You're dense for blindly rushing in here like this. We don't know what's down there and it would be foolish to go down there." Ebisu said.

"Well, you're dense too cause you followed. And that passage way could lead us to those priest." Konohamaru snapped back.

"I only followed you to make sure you didn't get killed. And we don't know how powerful these priests are." Ebisu said.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Konohamaru said as he went down the stairway.

"I swear I'm going to kill him myself if we make it through this." Ebisu said as he reluctantly follwed his student.

"_I hope this isn't a mistake."_ Hanabi thought as she followed behind Ebisu.

The stairway was dimly lighted as they made their way down. The air was thick and musty, making it hard to breath, and it was very humid, causing them to sweat rather easy.

When the stairway finally leveled off, they walked down a corridor, which lead to another corridor, which lead to another. Soon, they were lost in what seemed like a underground maze.

"I think we're lost. Konohamaru-kun, do you know the way we came back?" Hanabi asked.

"Um, Unfortunately, no. I'm about as lost as you guys are." Konohamaru said nervous they wouldn't get out.

"I told you it was a bad idea to have come down here. Why is it that you never listen to me when it counts?" Ebisu asked frustrated.

Konohamaru was just about to agree, when a room caught his eye.

"Hey sensei, look. There's a room there. Should we look inside?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, it could be a trap." Ebisu said.

"Or it could be a way out." Hanabi interjected.

"Well I guess we'll have to see." Konohamaru said as he approached the room.

He slowly made his was into the room, watching his step to make sure he didn't activate any traps that might have been laid. Feeling comfortable, he gave the go ahead to enter.

"This room is good. Let's look around." Konohamaru suggested.

Both feeling skeptical, Hanabi and Ebisu both walked into the room, looking for anything that might hint at a way out.

"There isn't anything here" Ebisu said.

"I know sensei, what do we do know?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh, now you want my help. Let's just keep looking for more rooms." Ebisu said now regretting ever following Konohamaru.

"Ok sensei, let's just keep looking. No need to get on my back about it." Konohamaru said.

As Konohamaru was walking out, he stepped on a trigger, which activated a trap door, locking them inside the room.

"Dammit Konohamaru!" Ebisu said.

As Konohamaru tried to protest Ebisu's anger, sleeping gas filled the room, knocking them out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 and 10 will be out next week. Later ;)<strong>


	9. Captured!:Part 1

**A/N: Due to the fact that this chapter is very short, I'm releasing it early. Which means this week will feature three chapters instead of the usual two. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Tarnock-sama, we have apprehended some intruders sneaking around our hideout.." a foot soldier said.<p>

"Intruders? Who are they?" Tarnock asked.

"They seem to be hidden leaf ninja. What do you suppose we do with them?" the foot soldier asked.

"They ain't my problem. Just let them rot for all I care. Cain-sama won't be too happy if we are pushed behind schedule because of some hidden leaf ninja who stumbled upon this place." Tarnock said.

"But Tarnock-sama, you don't want to know why hidden leaf ninja were snooping around here?" the foot soldier asked.

"Hmmmm, that's a good question. I'll let Cain-sama know about this, we haven't been outside of Yugakure for three years, so nobody knows about our plans. Maybe its just a coincidence that they came here. Make sure they don't escape, we might have to do some interrogating." Tarnock said as he left to inform Cain of the intruders.

"Yes Tarnock-Sama" the soldier said as he went to check the prisoners.

* * *

><p><em>In the Main Hall<em>

Tarnock made his way toward Cain's private chambers, as he opened the door, Cain was watching as the Jashin Stone was being extracted from Hidan's now dead corpse.

"Cain-sama, there has been word of intruders from the hidden leaf. They have been captured, what do you want to do with them?" Tarnock asked bowing in Cain's presence.

"Kill them. We don't have time to deal with rats." Cain said.

"What do you think their reason is for being here?" Tarnock asked.

"It doesn't matter. They are of no importance to me. Get rid of them." Cain said.

"Yes Cain-sama." Tarnock said as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Dungeon<em>

"Wh-What happened?" Konohamaru said as he came to, his vision blurry from just waking up. When his vision returned, he noticed that his teammates were still knocked out.

"Sensei!" Konohamaru called but he got no reply. He tried to move his hands, but they were shackled above his head.

"When did we get put in shackles?" Konohamaru wondered. "They must've did this while we were knocked out. I need to wake everyone up before they decide to kill us."

Suddenly, Ebisu violently awoke, smacking his head against the wall. When he came to he said:

"Wh-Who-Where are we?" Ebisu asked.

"We've been captured sensei." Konohamaru said.

"How long have we been out? Ebisu asked.

"I don't know sensei. Maybe a few hours, can't tell for sure, but we need to wake Hanabi and get out of here." Konohamaru said. "Hanabi!"

Konohamaru's loud yelling caused her to jump out of her sleep in suprise. When she managed to recollect herself, she asked:

"Where are we?"

"We've been captured Hanabi, all thanks to my dim-witted student over there." Ebisu said angry at everything that happened.

"Ebisu-sensei, there is no need to blame me for this. It's not like I made you come with me." Konohamaru fired back.

"Please guys, can we not argue amongst each other. We have to stay calm and find a way out of here." Hanabi said trying to calm them down.

"Tch, she's right. Let's try to get out of these shackles so we can leave this place." Ebisu said.

Try as they might, it was no way the shackles were going to be broken. Frustrated, they tried to come up with a plan.

"Any ideas Ebisu-sensei? Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked.

"Unfortunately no, I don't have any ideas. As far as I can see, we're stuck, because of you." Ebisu said.

"Well I'm sorry Ebisu-sensei, I didn't mean for this to happen. All I wanted was to finally get these guys." Konohamaru said.

"Well do you see how far that's gotten us? No where! You such skill as a ninja, but you are constantly held back by your inability to take direction or make a sound decision. You would be Jonin by now if you weren't such a hot-head!" Ebisu said as he vented his anger.

Konohamaru knew Ebisu was right, so he didn't protest, all he did was sulk his head.

"Yeah, I'm just a big failure aren't I?" Konohamaru asked in a depressed voice.

Ebisu didn't want to break Konohamaru's spirit, so he just changed the subject.

"Hanabi, you have any ideas." Ebisu asked.

She sat there, thinking of all the options they had of making an escape, when it hit her.

"I may have something. Konohamaru-kun, you're a sage right?" Hanabi asked.

"Um yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked not knowing where she was getting at.

"In sage mode, isn't your strength nearly triple what it is now? If so, maybe you could break free from these metal shackles." she said.

Konohamaru's face lit up like a light bulb.

"That's not a bad idea, I'm surprised that didn't cross my mind earlier. You're amazing Hanabi." Konohamaru said.

"T-Thank you." she replied blushing a little.

"Alright, here goes nothing" Konohamaru said as he sat completely still and began taking in nature energy. About fifteen seconds later, his eyes had become frog-like and green coloring appeared around his eye lids. Once he reached sage mode, he used all his strength to pull the shackles apart, and to his surprise, they snapped with relative ease.

"Wow, I thought that would be a lot harder." Konohamaru said surprised at his new strength.

"_I almost forgot how powerful sage mode was. I haven't seen it since Pein invaded Konoha several years ago. To think this knuckle head could learn such a powerful form." _Ebisu thought as he was broken free from his shackles, along with Hanabi.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Konohamaru said but noticed they were still behind metal bars.

"No worries, I'll just bust it down" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah and alert everyone in the hideout, there's no way you could bust down that door and not attract attention." Ebisu protested.

"Well what do you expect me to do Ebisu-sensei?" Konohamaru asked.

Just as Ebisu was about to answer, footsteps were heard coming there way.

"Someone's coming. Hide quickly." Ebisu said as they jumped onto the ceiling using the chakra in their feet to stick to it.

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened and a guy that looked like a grunt walked in.

"Wh-Where did they go? There's no way they could have busted out of here." the soldier said.

And out of nowhere, Konohamaru came crashing down, knocking the guy out.

"Whew, that was a close one. Good ears Ebisu-sensei" Konohamaru said.

"Thanks, now check to see if he has keys on him or some sort of map." Ebisu said.

Konohamaru searched the man's body, but only found keys.

"This is all he has sensei." Konohamaru said as he held up the keys.

"Those may be of use to us, keep them." Ebisu said.

"Yes sensei." Konohamaru said as he pocketed the keys.

"Now let's get out of here" Ebisu said as they exited the cell.

As they walked, Hanabi noticed that the corridor was unfamiliar.

"This doesn't look like the hall we were in when we were trapped in that room. Perhaps we were moved when we were knocked out." Hanabi said.

"You know what, this corridor is a bit different from what I remembered. Which means we don't know where we're going" Konohamaru said.

"I got a feeling it isn't going to be a easy task getting out of here" Ebisu said expecting the worst to happen.

* * *

><p><em>The Main Hall<em>

"Tarnock-sama, th-the prisoners have escaped." a soldier said.

"Escaped? What the hell do you mean escaped? You and your pathetic group of thugs couldn't watch them long enough for me to kill them! You are useless! And you know how I feel about people who are useless, don't you?" Tarnock asked.

"Ye-Yes Tarnock-sama, we wi-will make sure they pay for what they have done." the soldier said filled with fear.

"Too late." Tarnock said as he pierced the man with his blade.

Blood splattered everywhere as the man fell to the floor.

"They may have escaped the cell, but that whole area is full of traps. They won't make it out alive easily, and if by chance they do, I'll be waiting to finish them off." Tarnock said with a devious grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect chapters 10 and 11 this week. Later :) <strong>


	10. Captured!:Part 2

**A/N: Here it is folks, Chapter 10. Sorry for the late update, as usaul, school kinda got in the way and I suffered from minor writer's block. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Konohamaru and his team wandered aimlessly through the underground fortress, not knowing where they were going. As they followed the linear path, Konohamaru couldn't help thinking they were being set up.<p>

"Do you guys think we're being set up? I mean, they gotta know we escaped by now. Shouldn't we be getting confronted by guards and stuff?" Konohamaru said looking around.

"There's no way to tell for sure Konohamaru, just make sure you don't activate any more traps." Ebisu replied.

As they followed the corridor, they came to a hallway that split into two paths.

"Well which way do we go?" Konohamaru asked.

"I say left." Ebisu responded.

"Well I say right." Konohamaru said.

"You're not in charge here, so we're going left. You're decision-making is what got us here to start with." Ebisu said giving Konohamaru a dirty look.

"Geez, don't have a heart attack old man. Fine, we'll go left." Konohamaru replied giving him a dirty look back. Before they started walking left, Konohamaru noticed something written on the wall in front of them. He squinted his eyes to better read what was on the wall. The writing said:

"_Beware of the Rolling Death Ball Trap."_

As he read the writing on the wall, he accidentally stepped on a stone that was rigged, activating the trap. Suddenly, they heard rumbling coming from the darkness.

"What did you do this time Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled.

"I didn't mean to sensei. I-I was only trying to read the warning on the wall." Konohamaru said.

Suddenly, a huge boulder started rolling towards their direction, threatening to crush them.

"Run!" Konohamaru yelled as they ran for their lives.

The boulder was quickly gaining on them as they frantically ran down the hallway.

"Dammit, there's no way we're gonna out run that thing." Konohamaru said.

"You're right, and there is no exit to this corridor. We're gonna have to destroy the boulder or we're going to die." Ebisu said.

Konohamaru really didn't want to use sage mode again, but he had no choice in this situation.

"_I wasn't planning on using Sage Mode until we ran into a powerful enemy, but I guess I have no choice." _Konohamaru thought as he summoned one of his shadow clones he secretly had preparing Sage Mode back in Konoha.

Konohamaru's body suddenly returned to Sage Mode, giving him the strength he needed to destroy the boulder.

"Alright, here I go." Konohamaru said as he braced himself to destroy the rock in one punch.

"_Can he really destroy that boulder in one hit?" _Ebisu thought.

Konohamaru, with all his power, punched the boulder, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Ebisu was very impressed with Konohamaru feat over the boulder, he was convinced that Konohamaru might have passed him by learning sage mode.

"Wow, that was impressive Konohamaru. That sage mode really is something." Ebisu said.

"Yea, it is huh." Konohamaru said as he fell on the ground, completely worn out.

"Konohamaru-kun, are you alright?" Hanabi asked.

"I-I'm fine. Sage mode just puts a lot of strain on my body." Konohamaru said trying to catch his breath.

"But I thought you mastered it." Ebisu said.

"Well I did, I mastered the form, which means when I transform, I don't look like a frog like Jiraiya-sama did, but I still struggle with taking in nature energy because it takes a lot of chakra to do it. I grow really tired after sage mode wears off. See, in order to use sage mode, you have to have a lot of chakra. I don't have no where near as much chakra as Naruto-sensei, so my sage mode is weaker and only lasts for three minutes, compared to his which lasts ten minutes." Konohamaru said.

"Well even for a weaker version of Naruto-sama's sage mode, that was still pretty impressive." Ebisu said.

"Yeah I guess so, I'll have to practice some more if I want be on Naruto sensei's level" Konohamaru admitted.

"Try not to resort to using sage mode as much, you don't want to hurt yourself." Hanabi said concerned for her team-mate.

"Ha, no need to worry about me. I'm completely fin-" he cut himself off as he doubled over in pain.

"Konohamaru-kun take this." Hanabi said handing him a canteen of water.

"Thanks Hanabi, you're a great team-mate." Konohamaru said as he drank, causing her to blush at the comment.

"Come on guys, we have to keep moving." Ebisu said as they continued down the trap infested dungeon.

"So we are definitely being set up right sensei?" Konohamaru asked.

"Seems that way, they definitely want us dead." Ebisu replied.

"Do you think they remember who we are?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know for sure, more than likely they don't, they seem like the type that kills often, so they probably don't remember us from three years ago." Ebisu said.

"Do you think we could handle them now? We've come a long way in three years." Konohamaru stated.

"If your basing that statement on that guy we faced at that village three years ago, then maybe, but he might have been toying with us. He seemed to be horse playing with us, rather than taking us seriously." Ebisu explained.

Konohamaru remembered everything about Zemnas that night, his huge muscles, god-like endurance, and his twisted sadistic laugh. Not wanting to get emotional, he placed those thoughts to the back of his head so he could focus.

As they continued walking, they soon were led to an dead end. The only way they could advance, was to enter a vacant room located to the right.

"Alright, we don't know what's in this room, so please try not to activate any traps." Ebisu said looking specifically at Konohamaru.

"Fine sensei. How about you enter first so I won't trigger anymore traps." Konohamaru said.

"Couldn't of said it better." Ebisu replied.

And with that said, Ebisu walked in first, watching his step. When he got in without activating traps, Hanabi and Konohamaru followed. There was a door on the other side of the room, leading to the next area, but the path to the door had holes in the walls rigged with arrow traps.

"So how do we get out of this one sensei?" Konohamaru asked.

"For one, let's see what activates the trap." Ebisu replied, picking up a rock and throwing it. As soon as the rock hit the ground, arrows shot out in multiple directions.

"There's no way we can get pass that." Konohamaru stated.

"We have to find a way to get passed the arrows without touching the ground or the walls." Ebisu said.

"How I wish Udon was here right now, he was good at this type of thing." Konohamaru said completely clueless on how to reach the other side without becoming swiss cheese.

"Konohamaru, you can't always depend on another shinobi to get past obstacles, you have to use your own wits because you may be alone. Udon was good at deciphering traps, but don't give up on yourself because you can't find a quick answer for everything." Ebisu lectured.

"Sorry sensei, but I really don't know how we're gonna cross with touching the ground or the walls." Konohamaru said.

"I have an idea." Hanabi said. "Ebisu-san, do you have a long piece of rope or some sort of cloth?"

"Actually, I do." Ebisu said as he pulled out a long piece of rope.

"Wha-What are you planning?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"Simple, I'm going to tie a kunai to one end of the rope, throw it to the other side, and tie the other end of the rope to another kunai and stick it in the wall behind us. This will give us a bridge, which we could use to cross." Hanabi said.

Hanabi intellect once again impressed Ebisu and Konohamaru. Konohamaru really was relieved they bought her along.

"That's a great idea actually. Whew, I don't know what we would have done if you weren't here." Konohamaru said relieved they actually had someone who was good with traps.

She tied one end of the rope to a kunai and threw it to the other side, then she tied the other end of the rope to another kunai and stuck it into the wall behind them.

"It's complete, all we have to do now is cross over to the other side." Hanabi said.

"I don't mean to doubt you Hanabi, but is this thing stable enough to hold our body weight?" Konohamaru asked not to sure their bridge was safe.

"It-It should be. Kunai are pretty sturdy so I don't see why not." Hanabi replied.

"Konohamaru, quit complaining." Ebisu said. "So whose going over first?"

"I'm out old man, why don't you go over first since you're the oldest." Konohamaru said chuckling.

"Be quiet Konohamaru. You're lack of respect for your elders is disturbing." Ebisu said climbing on to the makeshift rope bridge.

The rope bridge held up good as Ebisu wrapped his legs around the rope and used his arms to propel him forward.

"That bridge is holding up better than I thought." Konohamaru said surprised at how resilient the bridge was.

"I told you it would work Konohamaru-kun, you should show more faith in me." Hanabi said in a sort of flirtatious tone.

"_I see she's starting to open up."_ Konohamaru thought before saying:

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to flirt with me are you?" Konohamaru asked with a devious grin on his face.

Hanabi blushed immediately and quickly denied Konohamaru's accusation.

"U-Um, N-No, I was just saying you should show more faith in me, that's all." she said.

"Sure, no lady can resist the charm of Konohamaru of the Sarutobi clan." he said striking a funny pose.

Hanabi giggled at her teammate's awful attempt to glorify himself, she had never met someone so goofy yet so talented before.

"_I've never met someone as care-free as him. He reminds me of how Hinata-chan describes Naruto."_ Hanabi thought to herself.

"Alright, I'm across." Ebisu said. "Whose next to go over?"

Konohamaru and Hanabi looked at each other, debating in their heads who should go next.

"Konohamaru-kun, you go first. This bridge was my idea and I wouldn't want it to break while you were on it. If you went before me, your chances of falling won't be as high." Hanabi explained.

"I appreciate the gesture, but what kind of man would I be if saved myself and let you fall to your death. I could never forgive myself if that happened." Konohamaru said.

"Thank you, you're so nice." Hanabi said giving him a bow.

"Hanabi, you don't have to bow to me. We're friends, it's not like I'm the Hokage or anything." Konohamaru said.

"I-I'm sorry, father says I should always bow when people are kind to me" Hanabi said slightly embarassed.

"_Geez, her father sounds like a real tight wad. She's been so sheltered for so long, hopefully I can get her out of her shell so she can have more relaxed with us." _Konohamaru thought.

Hanabi was skeptical about Konohamaru befriending her so quickly, so she wanted to see if he was serious when he said they were friends. Her father had always told her to be wary of people's kindness because it could be a trick.

"Do you mean that when you say we're friends?" Hanabi asked as if she didn't believe what he said.

"Of course, I mean you're pretty quiet at times, but I think you're cool. You're nice, smart, and a great ninja who deserves more out of life." Konohamaru explained, giving her a warm smile.

"Th-Thank you Konohamaru-kun." she said with her head down trying to hide her blush and smile. Somehow, she felt like she could trust him, something she never managed to do with people outside her family.

"Don't mention it, now get across before Ebisu-sensei gets impatient." Konohamaru said.

"Right." she said as she, like Ebisu, wrapped her legs around the rope and used her arms to pull herself across. The bridge managed to stay steady as Hanabi made her way across to safety.

"Alright Konohamaru-kun, you can cross now." Hanabi said.

"Got you, I'm coming across." he replied.

He got on to the rope bridge and made it about halfway when the rope suddenly started to droop downwards.

"_Shit! Of all the days to have bad luck. I'm so close to my goal, for Kami's sake, please don't let me die here."_ Konohamaru thought as he sweated nervously.

"Konohamaru, you have to hurry or the rope is going to snap." Ebisu said hoping his only surviving student didn't fall.

"Well that's not as easy as you make it seem sensei." Konohamaru complained as he prepared to frantically shimmy his way to the other side.

Not wanting to waste time, he moved like the rope was on fire to the other side. As he neared safety, the rope snapped, sending him plunging towards his death. Almost out of instinct, he summoned a shadow clone.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled and a lone shadow clone appeared and kicked him towards safety, as the shadow clone hit the ground, the arrows activated and pierced the clone, causing him to poof away. Konohamaru landed safely on the other side, much to his surprise.

"Whew, that was a close one. Thought I was goner for sure. HaHaHa..." Konohamaru said laughing nervously.

"Um, Konohamaru-kun, yo-you have a arrow in your..." Hanabi said but couldn't find the appropriate word.

"What's that Hanabi? I didn't hear you." he said.

"Konohamaru, you have an arrow stuck up your ass." Ebisu stated bluntly.

Konohamaru turned his head to see an arrow stuck in one of his butt-cheeks.

"Crap, h-hey um sensei, you mind pulling this thing out." Konohamaru said as the pain set in.

Ebisu got behind Konohamaru and began a countdown before pulling the arrow out.

"I'm going to count to three alright. This is going to hurt, a lot." Ebisu warned.

"Aw man, why does this always happen to me?" Konohamaru asked dreading the pain he was about experience.

"Don't be a crybaby." Ebisu said.

"Easy for you to say." Konohamaru fired back.

"Alright crybaby, here it comes. One, Two, Three!" Ebisu yelled as he pulled the arrow out.

"Owwww!" Konohamaru screamed in agony. "Dammit that hurt sensei, you could have been more gentle than that! I swear it's like you're trying to kill me!"

"It was barely in crybaby, now patch up your wound so we can move on." Ebisu said embarassed at Konohamaru for acting like a baby.

After Konohamaru tended to his injury, they advanced through the doorway, which led to a flight of stairs.

"I wonder what's at the top?" Konohamaru asked.

"Probably another trap or a powerful foe. Be ready for anything." Ebisu said as they advanced up the stairs.

When they reached the top, there was a huge door in front of them. As they busted through the door, they entered a room that was cold and dark. Without warning, lights suddenly flashed on and a man with a hooded cloak stood before them.

"So I see you guys made it, welcome to your final resting place." the man said in a sinister voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 will be coming very soon. Later ;)<strong>


	11. A Chance At Payback:Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 11 is here folks. This chapter will unfortunately be the only release for this week, as I have a pretty loaded week, but I will be releasing three chapters next week to make up for this week. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Final resting place? What makes you so sure you're gonna kill us." Konohamaru said.<p>

"That's easy, cause I'm better than you. None of you can hold a candle to me, the almighty Tarnock." the man said, taking off his hood to reveal himself. He had yellow short hair and a scar on his left cheek. He also had the Jashin symbol stamped on his forehead.

"_Tarnock? That's one of the names of the priest we're looking for."_ Konohamaru thought, he felt a little relieved that they finally found one of the priest.

"So you're one of the five priest of Jashin right?" Ebisu asked.

"Ah, so it seems our reputation proceeds us, yes I am one of the five priests. So tell me, what brings you to our compound?" Tarnock asked.

"Three years ago, you guys attacked a small village outside Konoha, me and my teammates were sent to stop you guys and one of your comrades murdered them. We've come to set the record straight." Konohamaru said body filling with anger.

Tarnock had a look of surprise on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He gave them a blank stare before bursting into laughter.

"HaHaHaHa! That's why you came here, to avenge some weaklings we killed over three years ago. Look, we kill a lot of people, I don't remember or care to remember who you're friends were. They should be honored a Jashinist took their lives, we usually don't waste our time on trash." Tarnock said.

"You take that back you son of a bitch!" Konohamaru snapped at him in anger.

"Or what? You gonna try to kill me, as if you could." Tarnock said in a cocky tone. "I'm feeling gracious today, so I'll give you a chance. You can leave now with your lives, or I can take them from you in a unpleasant manner, your choice."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I put your face in the wall." Konohamaru said.

"You can't say I didn't warn you. So, who will be the first to offer up their life? How about you." Tarnock said looking directly at Ebisu.

As Ebisu was about step forward, Konohamaru intervened.

"I will." Konohamaru said as he stepped forward, eyes burning with resolve. "I will be your opponent."

"So be it then, I am going to enjoy killing you." Tarnock said pulling out a kunai.

"Likewise." Konohamaru replied, also reaching for his kunai.

It was a moment of silence as the two shinobi glared at each other. The tension in the room was thick as they both stood there, waiting for the other to attack. And in a blink of an eye, they both charged at each other.

Konohamaru and Tarnock both ran towards each other. When their kunai's collided, it was a power struggle. They both stared each in the eyes as they tried to overpower each other.

"Give up, you can't defeat me, I have Jashin on my side." Tarnock said.

"Like hell I will, you guys took everything from me and now I'm here for payback." Konohamaru snapped back.

"Willing to die for the sake of some nobodies. Are all hidden leaf ninja as dumb as you?" Tarnock grunted out.

"Scum like you don't know what it means to be a honorable ninja, all you care about is hurting others." Konohamaru said.

"What else is there to do when you have power, you know the saying, only the strong survive." Tarnock replied.

Seeing that they weren't going to overpower each other, they separated. As soon Tarnock landed, he used his powerful lighting jutsu.

"Lighting Release: Electric Bolt Cannon!"

A huge bolt of lighting formed in Tarnock's hand.

"Die!" he yelled as a huge lighting stream shot out of his hand, closing in on Konohamaru.

"Watch out Konohamaru-kun!" Hanabi yelled from the sidelines.

"Fire Release: Flaming Breath Wave!" Konohamaru said as he took in a deep breath, and blew a stream of flames out of his mouth.

Both attacks collided with each other, causing the whole room to shake. Konohamaru's fire breath wasn't fairing well against Tarnock's lighting stream, as his fire attack was pushed back in his direction, along with the lighting stream.

"_Shit, maybe I shouldn't have held back so power on that attack."_ Konohamaru thought as he tried to avoid being hit by both of their techniques, but he was too late as the attacks hit and a huge explosion ensued.

"Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled thinking he just lost another student.

"_I hope he isn't dead. Please Kami say he isn't dead."_ Hanabi thought.

As the explosion subsided, there was no sign of Konohamaru, only smoke and falling rubble.

"Hm, guess he couldn't cut it." Tarnock said, smirking at Ebisu and Hanabi.

"Think again!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran out of the smoke, charging at Tarnock.

"But how did he-" was all he managed to say as Konohamaru's punch collided with his face.

The direct hit knocked him off his feet, but he quickly recovered as Konohamaru came at him again. Konohamaru went in for a kick, but Tarnock blocked with his knee and came with a hook that connected with Konohamaru's face. Konohamaru flinched a little, but managed to keep his bearings as they traded blows. Konohamaru then came with a right hook as Tarnock came with a left, both their punches connected simultaneously as they went flying in opposite directions. Konohamaru and Tarnock both managed to land on their feet as they gave each other death stares.

"Not bad, not bad at all. How did you escape that attack earlier?" Tarnock asked wiping blood from his mouth.

"Well, it's simple. I have two nature affinities, fire and rock, so before the attack hit me, I summoned a rock wall to counter it." Konohamaru replied.

"Two affinities huh. That's pretty interesting, you're quite the ninja. Finally, a worthy opponent to test my skills on. So you ready to get serious, I know you were holding back on that fire attack of yours. It's not wise to underestimate me." Tarnock said.

"Don't worry, I won't hold back anymore." Konohamaru said getting into his fighting stance.

"Good, now lets begin. Lighting Style: Lighting Clone Jutsu!" Tarnock said as he made a single clone of himself.

"_Just one clone, there has to be something more to his jutsu than just cloning."_ Ebisu thought. "Be careful Konohamaru, he might be up to something."

Konohamaru nodded in agreement as Tarnock and his clone rushed towards him. As Tarnock closed in, Konohamaru delivered a spinning kick to Tarnock's face, knocking him back. As soon as Konohamaru landed from his spinning kick, he braced himself for the clone who was coming at him. Konohamaru went to throw a punch, but as he connected, he felt extreme pain flow through his body.

"Argh!" Konohamaru yelled as he was electrocuted by the lighting clone. He barely had a chance to recover as Tarnock came with a knee to his face, slamming his head into the wall.

Konohamaru was slow to get up as he held the side of his face that was kneed.

"HaHaHa! Did you like my lightning clone?" Tarnock asked laughing at Konohamaru.

"_Of course, using his nature affinity to create a clone that is deadly to the touch. I knew there was something weird about him summoning one clone."_ Ebisu thought.

"Damn, I can't believe I fell for that. This guy is full of cheap tricks." Konohamaru said frustrated as he got up.

"I told you not to underestimate me, but you continue to want to learn the hard way." Tarnock said in a cocky tone.

"Shut up! You won't catch me off guard like that again!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Less talking, more fighting. Multi Lightning Clone Jutsu!" Tarnock said as at least fifty clones were summoned to the field.

"_Damn, I can't touch the shadow clones or I'll be fried. What the hell do I do?" _Konohamaru asked himself.

"Lightining clones, attack!" Tarnock screamed as all his shadow clones closed in on Konohamaru.

"Don't just sit there Konohamaru, fight back or you'll be killed!" Ebisu yelled wondering why his student was sitting there. Ebisu's voice instantly gave Konohamaru an idea.

"I got it, if I can't touch them, I'll just use Ebisu-sensei's shadow clone shuriken technique." Konohamaru said pulling out a shuriken. He then jumped into the air and threw the shuriken, he then used the hand seal for shadow clones and yelled:

"Shadow Clone Shuriken Technique!"

The shuriken then multiplied into a hundred as they rained down on the lightning clones. The lightning clones were dispersed one by one, none of them able to escape the shuriken onslaught. Tarnock looked on in amazement, he didn't think Konohamaru was smart enough to have thought of a way out of the lightning clones.

"I'm impressed, maybe you're not as dumb as you look." Tarnock stated.

"Glad you're amused, now it's my turn. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Konohamaru wasted no time as he went on offensive.

"_Taijutsu alone isn't working against him, so I'll just throw him off by using multiple attacks at once. This way he won't be able to predict my movements, and I can hit him with the Rasengan." _he thought. He would have one clone perform fire jutsu, a group of clones perform rock jutsu, another group attack him directly, and he himself secretly prepare a Rasengan to hit him with when he's open to an attack. He spread his shadow clones across the room and executed his plan.

The first group of shadow clones started off by launching boulders at Tarnock.

"Rock Release: Giant Boulder Jutsu!" the shadow clones yelled as they summoned huge boulders from the ground and hurled them towards Tarnock.

"What are you up to?" Tarnock asked as he prepared to counter the attack. "Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Jutsu."

Lightning formed in his hand as he threw the lightning blasts at the in-coming boulders. Since rock is inferior to lightning, the boulders exploded on impact as they collided with the lightning blast. The lightning blast then destroyed the group of clones who launched the boulders. Just as Tarnock thought it was over, three more shadow clones charged at him for hand-to-hand combat. The first clone threw a right jab, but missed. The second clone came with a high kick that was also blocked by Tarnock's arm. The third clone managed to connect with a jab to Tarnock's stomach as his attention was still on the first and second. Tarnock grunted in pain as he flew back from the punch.

"So that's how you want to play? Come on then." Tarnock said as he rushed the shadow clone trio. As soon as one of the clones was about to hit him, he summoned a clone of his own. "Lightning Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a lightning clone appeared between Konohamaru's clone fist and Tarnock's face. When Konohamaru's clone hit the lightning clone, it electrocuted him, causing the clone to poof away.

"One down! Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Jutsu!" Tarnock yelled as he summoned lightning to his hand and hurled it directly at Konohamaru's second clones stomach, causing it to disperse.

Now it was just Tarnock and Konohamaru, or so Tarnock thought.

"What now huh? Got any more tricks?" Tarnock asked.

"More than you can begin to know." Konohamaru's clone replied.

"Fire Release: Burning Ash Jutsu!" and suddenly the clone shot out a thick cloud of ash, blinding Tarnock's vision.

"Why you- I can't see anything!" Tarnock yelled in anger.

"That's the point." Konohamaru's clone said as he rushed in to pummel Tarnock, but out of nowhere, Tarnock delivered a huge kick that caused the clone to poof away.

"Another shadow clone?" Tarnock said disbelief.

Suddenly, a huge fire wave closed in on Tarnock. He barely had time to dodge as he jumped into the air.

"I may can't see you but I can still hear you." Tarnock explained but he failed to see the real Konohamaru above him, Rasengan in hand.

"Hear this!" Konohamaru said as he scored a direct hit with Tarnock's torso.

"Ugh!" Tarnock grunted out in pain as his body slammed to the floor.

Konohamaru dismissed the ash and his remaining shadow clones, then he went to check Tarnock's body. His skin was pale and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Konohamaru was no medical ninja, but from what he could see, Tarnock was definitely dead.

"Whew, that was a tough one. I thought I was gonna have to use sage mode to defeat him." Konohamaru said as he took a second to catch his breath.

"Konohamaru, that was impressive." Ebisu said. "For once, you followed my advice and didn't waltz into battle without a plan."

"Guess I'm not so block headed after all." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, guess not." Ebisu said. "Now let's find a way out of here."

"Right sensei." Konohamaru said.

Then at the speed of light, Tarnock suddenly appeared behind Konohamaru, with a large sword in his hand.

"Konohamaru-kun! Behind you!" Hanabi yelled out as Tarnock swung his sword at Konohamaru.

"What?" Konohamaru said as he felt a sharp pain slash across his back. Out of instinct, he jumped away from Tarnock. When he landed, he doubled over in pain as the sword left a huge cut on his back.

"_How the hell did he get behind me so quickly, or better yet, how did he survive a direct hit from a Rasengan?"_ Konohamaru thought.

Tarnock was pissed as he saw that he had a nasty scar from the Rasengan he received earlier.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Tarnock asked, face full of anger.

"Actually, yeah, I thought it would." Konohamaru replied.

"I'm tired of playing with you, now you will feel the wrath of my lightning sword, you useless piece of shit." Tarnock said as his sword suddenly emitted electricity.

"Guess I will have to use sage mode. Kinda wanted to save energy, but oh well." Konohamaru said.

"Sage what? What the hell is sage mode?" Tarnock asked.

Konohamaru dismissed one of his two remaining shadow clones he had in Konoha, causing him to transform into sage mode.

"Alright, time for round two. Let's go!" Konohamaru said as he got into his fighting stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 12, 13, and 14 will be released next week. Later ;)<strong>


	12. A Chance At Payback:Part 2

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for the extreme delay in content. My computer's hard drive completely gave out and I had no way of writing new chapters until today. It really pains me to know that I couldn't hold out on my promise of giving you guys three chapters this week, but I will post another chapter tomorrow. I hope you guys understand and enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><em>Inside Cain's Chambers<em>

"Cain-sama, the extraction process is complete." Minishi said picking up the stone they waited so long to retrieve. "I present to you, the Jashin Stone."

Cain took a look at the stone, impressed with the results. "Finally, we are one step closer to purging this pathetic world of it's weak inhabitants. Oh how I've waited for this day, the day Jashin is finally resurrected." Cain said relishing the moment.

Cain then looked down at the lifeless body of Hidan and said in a low tone: "Hidan my brother, you have served your purpose well, in return, Jashin will bless your soul in the after-life." After saying his piece to his brother, he sat on his throne and summoned Zemnas. "Zemnas, get rid of Hidan's body, burn it until it is ash and discard it."

"Hm, poor little Hidan, at least he was good for something. He made for a pretty damn good tool." Zemnas said as he hoisted Hidan's body up on his shoulders and left the room, heading to the crematory they had downstairs.

"Where is Tarnock? Surely he has killed those intruders by now." Cain said.

"Tarnock is still fighting them as we speak, these intruders have proven to be most impressive Cain-sama." Minishi stated.

"I see, I would like to know who these intruders are and why are they here. I'm not that fond of visitors. When Zemnas returns, we will make our way to Tarnock's chamber." Cain said as he stood up.

"As you wish Cain-Sama." Minishi said.

* * *

><p><em>Tarnock's Chamber<em>

"What is that sword Ebisu-san?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know Hanabi, but it looks powerful." Ebisu said turning towards Konohamaru "Konohamaru! Don't let him hit you with that sword."

"Yes sensei, I understand." Konohamaru said. _"I only got three minutes in this form, I'd better make this count."_ Konohamaru thought.

"Prepare yourself fool!" Tarnock said as he charged forward, sword in hand.

Tarnock swung his sword with remarkable speed, making it hard for Konohamaru to dodge. As Tarnock kept swinging, Konohamaru failed to notice he backed himself into a wall. Once his back hit the wall, Konohamaru became trapped with no other way to evade.

"Where will you go now fool! I got you right where I want you." Tarnock said as he came down with a furious swing.

"Shit!" Konohamaru said as he quickly tried to think of a way out.

Konohamaru's only choice was to clamp the sides of the sword with his palms, as the sword closed in on him, he managed to grab the sword in-between his palms.

"You just won't die will you?" Tarnock grunted out as he tried to slash Konohamaru with his sword, but couldn't because of Konohamaru's powerful grip.

"I could say the same thing to you too." Konohamaru replied.

As they struggled for supremacy, Konohamaru noticed that Tarnock had a cocky smirk on his face, which caused him to worry that he was being set up. Just to be safe, Konohamaru transferred some of his chakra into the ground, preparing a rock clone.

"What are you so happy about?" Konohamaru asked, still gripping the sword.

"This!" Tarnock replied as lighting shot through the sword, frying Konohamaru.

"Argh!" Konohamaru yelled as volts of electricity shot through his body.

"How many times am I gonna say not to underestimate me! HaHaHa!" Tarnock yelled out as he watched Konohamaru in agony.

Suddenly, to Tarnock's surprise, Konohamaru stopped screaming in pain and gave him a cocky smile back before saying:

"Like I said before, I could say the same thing to you too!"

And with that said, Konohamaru's rock clone suddenly appeared behind Tarnock and gave him a fierce kick to the head, sending him flying towards the wall on the other side of the room. His body impacted the wall with a loud thud as rubble fell on top of him.

"Ow ow ow ooowwww! Dammit, getting shocked really hurts. Can't keep letting this guy shock me all the time." Konohamaru said, shaking his palms, which were singed from being shocked.

Tarnock rose from the rubble, madder than he had ever been. His eyed had a look of frustration and desperation in them, his breath was erratic, and a very unstable electric aura surrounded his body.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Tarnock yelled.

"No, you just don't like to lose. Not so fun when you're the one who is fearing for your life is it?" Konohamaru replied.

"Shut your fucking mouth! I don't fear anything, especially not some clown like you! If you are so strong like you say you are, then stay right there! HaHaHa!" Tarnock laughed as he prepared his ultimate jutsu.

"_I don't like the feel of this"_ Konohamaru thought, and to his luck, sage mode had diminished, leaving him tired and low on chakra.

"_Great, I have to wait at least two minutes before I can go back into sage mode, and I don't think I have that time" _Konohamaru said to himself.

"Nobody has ever survived this attack, so I hope you've made peace with yourself before I send you to the after-life. Lightning Release:10,000 Bolts Jutsu!" Tarnock said.

Suddenly, the whole room went dark, almost as if they had been transported to a different world.

"Wh-What is this?" Konohamaru asked frantically.

"You'll see soon enough my friend." Tarnock said as he lifted his hand in the air and exactly ten thousand bolts of lighting surrounded Konohamaru, leaving him with no way to escape.

"Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled, but it was too late as the lightning bolts rained down on Konohamaru. He pulled out his kunai in an attempt to deflect some of the bolts, but the onslaught was too much as the bolts started hitting Konohamaru.

"Ahhhhh!" Konohamaru screamed in pain as he received one shock after another. An ear shattering explosion ensued as all the bolts came down at once.

"Hanabi, get down!" Ebisu said as he grabbed her and hit the dirt. The explosion made rubble come down from the ceiling, to prevent them from being crushed, Ebisu summoned shadow clones of his own to block most of the rubble.

When the explosion subsided, the room was left destroyed, rubble was everywhere and there was no sign of Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru-kun!" Hanabi said as she got up to look through the rubble, hoping Konohamaru was still alive.

"Hanabi, be careful. We don't know where the enemy is." Ebisu said as he pulled out his kunai, preparing himself for combat.

"_Please be alive!" _Hanabi said frantically in her mind as she moved the rubble out of the way.

"You're wasting your time looking through rubble, he's as good as dead" Tarnock said as he pushed the rubble off of his body.

"Shutup!" Hanabi snapped in anger. "He is alive, you'll see."

"HaHaHa, oh really now, and what makes you think that's true. Nobody has ever survived that move, NOBODY!" Tarnock said.

Hanabi was about to lunge at him, but Ebisu called out to her. "Hanabi, wait! Look over there."

Hanabi looked where Ebisu was pointing to see Konohamaru, alive and well. His chunin jacket was destroyed and his black undershirt was severely torn. He also had a lot of cuts, including a huge gash that was on his leg.

"Konohamaru-kun!" she said as she instinctively ran over to him, giving him a hug.

"Ow ow ow!" Konohamaru said as Hanabi squeezed the life out of him.

Realizing that she was squeezing the life out of him, she stopped and said:

"Oh my, I-I'm sorry Konohamaru I just" but she was cut off when Konohamaru calmly replied:

"It's fine, I'm happy to see you too, but I have business to take care of alright."

Hanabi took a glimpse at Konohamaru to see a he was glaring at Tarnock with unfamiliar eyes. His eyes had a killer instinct in them that unsettled her.

"R-Right." she said nervously as she stepped back to let him finish his fight.

Tarnock at this point was scared for his life, he had just used his ultimate attack and was completely out of chakra.

"How did you survive that?" Tarnock asked, not knowing what to think.

"If it wasn't for me having one more round of sage mode left, I wouldn't be here right now. My body is more resilient in sage mode, so I activated it while I was being pummeled by lightning, giving me the durability I needed withstand your attack."

"Who are you? How can some no name leaf garbage be stronger than me!" Tarnock asked in terror.

"Who am I? Well I'm every person you and your sick cult has murdered, every person who never had a chance, I'm every village you ever burned down, I'm every life you've ruined, and most of all, I'm the the man whose gonna bring you guys down, one by one." Konohamaru said as he started walking towards Tarnock.

"Die!" Tarnock screamed as he came towards Konohamaru, desperate to bring him down. Tarnock's punches were incredibly slow as his body was completely drained. Konohamaru grabbed his hand and without mercy, snapped his forearm like a twig.

"Ahhhh!" Tarnock cried out in pain as tears were now running down his eyes. Konohamaru then started brutally punching Tarnock in the face, breaking his nose and knocking out teeth. "Not so fun now is it?" Konohamaru asked as he kept punching

Ebisu sat there examining his student, it wasn't like Konohamaru to be this brutal in a fight. Something seemed off about how Konohamaru was acting, so he stepped in. As Konohamaru was about to hit him again, Ebisu grabbed his arm and yelled:

"Konohamaru! Stop!"

At first, Konohamaru looked as if he was about to attack Ebisu, but his demeanor changed as he realized what he was doing. The dark look in his eyes suddenly went away and he returned to normal.

"I-I'm sorry sensei, I-I don't know what came over me. I just blacked out and started acting on instinct." Konohamaru said remorsefully.

"It's alright Konohamaru, just calm down. I know you wanted revenge, but you can't lose sight of yourself like that." Ebisu said concerned for his student.

"You're right sensei." Konohamaru said as he looked down to see Tarnock beaten to a bloody pulp.

"HeHeHe, so I guess we're not so different after all." Tarnock said smiling with a bloody toothless grin. "You have the same killer instinct as the rest of us Jashinist. We could use someone like you on our side."

Konohamaru looked at him angrily for trying to compare him to being a killer. He was quiet for a second, then he broke the silence by saying:

"I'll never be like you." Konohamaru said. Then out of no where, a unfamiliar voice called out to Konohamaru.

"Oh but why not? You seem to be a natural at hurting others, judging by what you just did to Tarnock." Cain said, clapping his hands in amazement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 will be posted tomorrow.<strong>


	13. Origins

**A/N: Here is chapter 13 as promised. Once again, sorry about the bad delays this week and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>"Ca-Cain-sama. Please help me..." Tarnock said badly beaten on the ground.<p>

Cain immediately stopped clapping and glanced over at Tarnock, giving him a look of pity.

"Tarnock, you are far too weak to have ever been considered a Jahinist, you have failed me and now I have no more use for you now." Cain said as his look of pity turned into a look of anger.

"No Cain-sama please don't do this to me!" Tarnock cried out as he begged for his life.

"Too late! Soul Retrieval Jutsu!" Cain yelled as Tarnock's soul was lifted out of his body and absorbed into Cain's. Cain's body enveloped a green aura as he took in all of Tarnock's life force.

Konohamaru looked on in shock as he watched this man take the soul right out of Tarnock's body, never had Konohamaru heard of jutsu that could do that. Konohamaru looked down to that Tarnock body had become completely stiff and pale.

"What the hell was that?" Konohamaru asked in horror at what he just saw.

"I-I don't know Konohamaru. It-It looked like he absorbed his soul." Ebisu said.

"That's exactly what it was." Cain said as he revealed himself. He had long silver hair, with a Jashin pendant around his neck, he also had the symbol engraved on his forehead, but what stood out about him the most was his eyes. He piercing cold eyes, the kind of eyes that could intimidate even the toughest of shinobi.

"So I take it you're the leader are you?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes I am, what of it. Why are you here in my domain?" Cain asked backed.

"I'm here to set the record straight, one of your men killed my friends three years ago, his name was Zemnas." Konohamaru said.

"Zemnas you say? Interesting... Zemnas, do you know these people?" Cain asked one of the still masked men.

Zemnas removed his hood to reveal himself, old hated shot through both Konohamaru's and Ebisu's bodies as they recognized the man's face.

"I don't know, I've killed so many fuckers in my time, it's so hard to remember. HaHaHa!" Zemnas said, making light of Konohamaru.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Konohamaru said as he tried to attack, but his body was past it's limit. He doubled over in pain as he held his leg, which was badly injured.

"Konohamaru-kun, please try not to move. You're leg is in bad shape." Hanabi said.

"She's right Konohamaru, you don't have the chakra to be attacking anyone right now. Be smart about this." Ebisu warned.

"Hm, you better listen to you're friends punk. I haven't had a good kill in a few weeks, I'd love to warm up by squeezing your head till it pops." Zemnas said.

"There will be none of that. We don't have time for this right now Zemnas." Cain said.

"But Cain-sama, don't you want to teach these intruders a lesson?" Zemnas asked.

"We have other things to attend to besides them. They are of no threat to us, so why waste our time." Cain explained.

The way that Cain was talking made Ebisu wonder what they were up to, he knew that they were in a rush over something and he wanted to find out.

"What are you guys planning?" Ebisu asked.

"Like we'd tell you!" Zemnas snapped, but to his surprise, Cain spoke:

"We are planning the rebirth of the world." Cain said.

"Cain-sama, don't you think our plan will be compromised if we tell them about it." Minishi said revealing himself. He was a old man with a long gray beard, and unlike the rest of the priest, he didn't have a Jashin symbol on his head, just the pendant that they all wore.

"Calm down Minishi, they won't make it out of here alive anyway, it wouldn't hurt to let them in on our plans." Cain said, reassuring Minishi. "Anyways, we are planning to reshape this world in the name of Jashin."

"How are you planning to do that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Through Jashin himself, we plan to resurrect him, so that he can carry out his revenge and rule this world. We will revive him using this stone, it is called the Jashin stone." Cain explained as he held the stone in his hand.

"The Jashin stone, what is that?" Ebisu asked.

"It's the prison of Jashin himself, he was put in this stone as punishment years ago. He once ruled over all us Jashinist, until he came along." Cain said.

"Who?" Ebisu said.

"The Sage of the Six Paths, the one who created ninjutsu. He came and sealed Jashin away because of his ability resurrect souls and take them away from people. Jashin had the ability to control life and death himself, the sage feared what Jashin could do with such power and sealed him away in an attempt to save humanity from his wrath." Cain explained.

"But if Jashin was the one who could control life and death, how come you were able to take away Tarnock's soul?" Ebisu asked.

"Me and my now dead brother Hidan are the descendants of Jashin, so we possess the ability to use the forbidden death techniques. My brother wasn't disciplined enough to learn the techniques, but I was. Since Hidan couldn't learn the techniques, I gave him another purpose. Before he left us to join the Akatsuki, we developed a plan known as the Jashin Project. We implanted the Jashin Stone in him, giving him the ability to be immortal, or at least almost immortal. As you leaf ninja know, he couldn't be killed by ninjutsu or any ninja weapon, but what you didn't know was that if he didn't do rituals after every kill, his immortality would run out after one year. Hidan would do the death rituals, feeding Jashin his power so that when we resurrected him, he would be at full strength." Cain said.

"So that was the purpose of those sick rituals, to keep himself immortal and feed Jashin power?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, that was the purpose. Even in captivity, Jashin feed off the death of others, thus giving Hidan his powers, but that is only half the story of the Jashin Project. You see, my brother was nothing but a pawn so that Jashin could regain his strength. We planned to extract the stone once Jashin had the power he needed, but Hidan's untimely death to you leaf ninja ruined our plans. Once we got word that he was killed, we searched the fire country for years looking for his body so that we could extract the stone and continue the Jashin project." Cain said.

"So that's why you guys were in the fire country three years ago, you were searching for Hidan's body. You guys don't remember burning down a village and killing two ninja?" Ebisu asked.

"Now that you mention it, you guys do seem familiar. I do remember killing two leaf ninja, one was a nerd and the other was some weird haired bitch. Yeah, I remember fighting you two wimps too, if Cain-sama hadn't come, I would have wasted you guys just like I did to your stupid leaf buddies." Zemnas stated.

"Hey! Those are my friends you're talking about, don't slander their name or I'll make you regret it!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Zemnas snapped back.

"Enough Zemnas." Cain said. "We'll be on our way now, Jashin wouldn't want us keeping him waiting."

"The Hidden Leaf Village will stop you!" Ebisu declared.

"Cain gave Ebisu a surprised look, and then started laughing."

"HaHaHa, not likely my friend, once we resurrect Jashin, he will be unstoppable. He himself is immortal, so he can't be killed and unless you're the Sage of the Six Paths yourself, you can't seal him."

"Don't underestimate us Leaf shinobi, you might regret it you psychotic bastard." Konohamaru said.

"We'll see. Until then take this as a parting gift, a present for being a nuisance to us. Soul Revival Jutsu!" Cain said as two mounds of dirt came out of the ground, he summoned two green auras into his hands and shot them into the mounds. The mounds then took the shape of two people, at first, Konohamaru couldn't make out who the people were, but when he looked closer, he recognized them as Udon and Moegi.

"Now you guys can catch up on old times. HaHaHa!" Cain laughed as he and his fellow Jashinist disappeared.

"U-Udon...M-Moegi..." Konohamaru mumbled in disbelief. "Are you guys really alive?"

"Yes Konohamaru, we are alive again." they both said in unison.

Tears started falling uncontrollably from Konohamaru eyes as he got on his knees and started begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry guys! Please forgive me for letting you die! I-I'm sorry please." Konohamaru cried out.

"_Something isn't right about these imposters, I know my students and these two aren't it" _Ebisu thought.

"Stay away from them Konohamaru, they're not Udon and Moegi." Ebisu warned.

Udon and Moegi both looked at Ebisu, shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Sensei, how could you say that. I really am Moegi." Moegi said. "And I am Udon." Udon said.

Ebisu drew out a kunai and stepped in front of Konohamaru, he was angry for what Cain had done by fooling Konohamaru.

"Look dammit, you guys are no students of mine! Take another step closer and I'll kill you both!" Ebisu said furiously.

They both looked at him in disappointment before saying:

"It's a real shame you don't believe us sensei, now we're going to have to kill you."

Suddenly, they both lunged at Ebisu with swift speed, but Ebisu managed to grab Konohamaru and get away.

"Konohamaru, Hanabi, prepare to fight." Ebisu said.

Hanabi got into her fighting stance as she readied herself for combat. Konohamaru on the other hand, was still in pure shock and wasn't in any condition for fighting.

"_Tch. seems like it's going to be two on two." _Ebisu thought.

Ebisu took a second look at the imposters and noticed that they were different, their eyes had a creepy green glow to them and they looked more deformed than they were before.

"Please sensei, let us kill you all so that Jashin can bless you in the after-life." Moegi said.

"Not a chance, I'm sending you guys right back where you came from." Ebisu said. "Hanabi, let's go." he ordered as they both charged forward, ready to take down the Udon and Moegi imposters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 and 15 due out this week.<strong>


	14. Night of the Living Dead

**A/N: Here is chapter 14. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>"Ebisu-sensei, you would fight your own students?" Udon asked.<p>

"You're no students of mine. My students are dead and have been for a long time." Ebisu said balling up his fist in anger.

"We are your students, we've just been reborn by Lord Jashin himself, you can too sensei if you let us kill you." Moegi explained.

"You're souls have been corrupted by Cain and it's my responsibility as your teacher to return your souls back to where they came from." Ebisu said.

"It's a real shame sensei, you could have had all the power in the world, but instead you decide to defy Jashin. For your crimes against our lord, we will kill you and that woman next to you." Udon declared.

"Alright Hanabi, I'll take Udon, and you take Moegi. Are we clear?" Ebisu asked.

"Yes Ebisu-san, ready when you are." Hanabi said.

"Good, let's go!" Ebisu yelled as they both charged forward.

Ebisu came at Udon with a furious kick, but Udon managed to dodge, striking Ebisu in the gut.

"Ugh!" Ebisu grunted, slightly surprised because taijutsu was Udon's weakness when he was alive.

"Surprised sensei, I told you I'm different now, I'm stronger than I've ever been." Udon said.

"That may be true, but you're still no match for me." Ebisu replied.

"We'll see about that sensei. Wind Release: Wind Slash Jutsu!" Udon threw pockets of blade-like wind towards Ebisu. Ebisu managed to block most of them, but got cut on the cheek by the last one as it nearly took off his head. Ebisu replied to Udon's attack by using his shadow clone shuriken technique.

"Shadow Clone Shuriken Technique!" Ebisu said as a onslaught of shuriken came Udon's way.

"Wind Release: Air Pressure Shield!" Udon said. As the shuriken closed in, a flurry of air circled around Udon, deflecting the shuriken as they came towards him.

"_I should have known better than to have thrown shuriken at someone who uses wind jutsu, guess I'll try to back him into a corner with taijutsu."_ Ebisu thought to himself. He then rushed Udon, hitting him with consecutive blows to the torso and face.

"Argh!" Udon said as he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Udon, but this is for your own good." Ebisu said as he drew a kunai, preparing to finish Udon with it.

Ebisu jumped into the air and came down on Udon, stabbing him in the heart with the kunai. Udon looked on in pain as blood spurted everywhere. Udon let out muffled groans as he killed over and died. Ebisu looked at his dead student and let one tear fall from his eye, signifying his inner sadness.

"May you rest in peace, Udon." Ebisu said, but suddenly Udon sprung back to life, grabbing Ebisu by the ankle. He looked at Ebisu and said:

"Got you! Wind Release: Wind Blade Barrage!"

Suddenly, thousands of sharp daggers shot out at Ebisu, all he had time to do was block his face as the wind tore through him and sent him flying through the air, he smacked the ground with a loud thud. Ebisu got up slowly, holding his arm as it was knocked out of place when he hit the ground. He yelped in pain as he snapped it back in place. _"I'll never get used to that."_ he thought to himself.

"But I thought you were dead?" Ebisu said.

"You can't kill the greatness that is Jashin sensei, I have been reborn in his image, immortal and all-powerful!" Udon said maniacally.

"You're not all-powerful, you've just been possessed by an evil entity. Udon, please wake up, I know the real you is in there." Ebisu said.

"This is the real me, the new and improved me. You couldn't possibly understand who the real me is Ebisu-sensei. You know I thought I knew you, but I was wrong. You let me and Moegi die when we needed you, you never cared for us to start with. You only cared for that damn Konohamaru, we weren't blessed with the potential he had so you through us into the wind like we were trash!" Udon yelled.

"That's not true, I cared for all my students equally. I never put Konohamaru over you guys." Ebisu said growing angry on the inside.

"Lies, they're all lies! Konohamaru training always overshadowed ours and you know it. We were nothing to you but a bunch of weak wannabe ninja. I'm going to kill you for what you've let happen to us because this is all your fault!" Udon said furiously.

"Yeah, you're right about one thing, this is my fault. Forgive me for failing you as a teacher and letting you die that night. I'll rewrite my wrongs by freeing your soul from the evil entity that consumes it." Ebisu said in a low depressed tone.

"Go ahead Ebisu-sensei, give it your best shot." Udon said, taunting Ebisu.

Over on the other end, Moegi and Hanabi were fighting evenly against each other. Moegi seemed to have the upper hand as she would heal any damage received while fighting her opponent.

"_Her medical skills are phenomenal, she's making it hard to damage her" _Hanabi thought as she continued fighting.

Hanabi came with a kick that connected with Moegi stomach, causing her to lose her breath. Hanabi then tried to hit her with a punch, but she was kneed in the torso before her hit could connect. She jumped back immediately, doubling over in pain. Moegi looked at Hanabi with disgust and asked her:

"So who are you anyway, my replacement." Moegi asked.

"I'm Hyuga Hanabi of the Hyuga clan." Hanabi replied. "Why are you doing this? Aren't you Konohamaru's friend?

"I was Konohamaru friend, until he let us die. It'll only be a matter of time before he does the same to you." Moegi said.

"T-That's not true. I may have only known him for a few days, but I can tell he really cared for you guys." Hanabi declared.

"Believe what you want, don't say I never warned you." Moegi said as she attacked Hanabi, throwing a flurry of punches at her.

"Please I don't want to hurt you, why are you acting like this?" Hanabi said as she dodged Moegi's punches.

"Hanabi! They're not Udon and Moegi! Their souls have been possessed by something evil, don't worry about hurting her!" Ebisu called out to her.

"Right!" Hanabi said as she turned the tide of the battle in her favor. Moegi came with a punch but Hanabi blocked it effortlessly as she hit her opponent with two hard punches two the face. Moegi stepped back, holding her now bloody nose. Before Moegi could counter, Hanabi came with a devastating kick, completely twisting Moegi head all the way around. Hanabi looked in surprise and horror at what she had done.

"Wh-What did I just do?" Hanabi asked herself.

Moegi grabbed her head and twisted it back in the right direction. The sound of her bones snapping and cracking made Hanabi cringe.

"That attack was fatal, how were you able to do snap your head back like that?" Hanabi asked Moegi.

"Jashin has made me immortal, nothing you do will hurt me." Moegi said.

"_I don't know how we're going to defeat them if they can't die."_ Hanabi thought to herself.

"I'll have to give you your props, you are powerful. Join us and Jashin will make you legendary." Moegi explained.

"No, I won't join you. I'll defeat you." Hanabi said.

"Good luck with that." she said as she began walking towards Hanabi. Ebisu and Hanabi stood back to back as there enemies closed in on them.

They were both at a lost, no matter how hard they tried, Udon and Moegi wouldn't die.

"Ebisu-san, I don't think these copies can be killed." Hanabi said, breathing hard from exhaustion.

"Yeah I know, we're in real trouble here." Ebisu replied.

Ebisu and Hanabi managed to jump out of the way as their enemies attacked them. Udon and Moegi both smiled as Udon prepared to end the fight.

"Well it was fun fighting you guys, but now it's time to die." Udon said as he did his ultimate wind jutsu. "Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Bomb!"

All the air in the room circled into one spot, creating a violent ball of wind capable of shredding any body that got caught in it to shreds.

"Goodbye!" Udon said as he launched his attack.

"_I guess this is the end of the line." _Ebisu thought, bracing himself for the in-coming attack.

Suddenly, a huge rasengan came out of no where, canceling out the wind ball as both attacks blew up. The explosion of wind and chakra sent everyone flying in multiple directions. When the explosion ended, Ebisu and Hanabi both looked to see where Konohamaru was.

"Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled.

"I'm right here sensei." Konohamaru said as he popped his head out of the rubble.

"Are you alright Konohamaru-kun?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I was just in shock, but now I realize that those are imposters." Konohamaru said.

"We've had the hardest time defeating them, they just won't die at all. They keep saying they're immortal, but I just don't buy it. There has to be a way to kill them." Ebisu explained.

"What about their eyes, they glow such a strong green aura, maybe that's the source of their power." Hanabi suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Ebisu said. "In fact, I think that might just work. How is it that a ninja of your intellect isn't a jonin by now?" Ebisu asked her.

"I-I don't know." Hanabi answered, hanging her head low in shame. Ebisu didn't know the story about her father, so he was confused to see her saddened by his compliment. Konohamaru immediately sensed her discomfort and stepped in.

"Let's try out that plan of yours, what do you say Hanabi?" Konohamaru said, giving her a comforting smile.

"Yeah, let's try it." Hanabi replied, smiling back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 will be posted tomorrow.<strong>


	15. Building Relations

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 15. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The story will become laidback for a few chapter after this, to focus on the Hanabi/Konohamaru pairing, but things will heat up again with the Cain and his cult of Jashinists. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Udon and Moegi woke up to see Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Ebisu standing together, waiting for them to attack.<p>

"Nice to see you could join us, Konohamaru. Once again everything has to be about you, I was about to finish sensei and that girl before you showed up stealing my thunder." Udon said, looking very pissed off.

"I mean what would you expect from a self-centered prick like him Udon. Even in death he still thinks he's better than us." Moegi said.

"That's enough, let's skip the mind games already. I don't know what Cain did to you two, but you guys know that I never thought of myself as better than anyone. At least, the real Udon and Moegi know that." Konohamaru said. "Now let's fight!"

"We were thinking about sparing you, but since you seem to be against us, we'll kill you too." Moegi declared.

"So be it. Hanabi, now!" Konohamaru yelled as Hanabi pulled out a kunai and hurled it right at Moegi's left eye.

The kunai came too fast for Moegi to duck, as the kunai hit it's mark, a green aura shot out of her eye.

"Ahhh!" Moegi screamed as her body shriveled up like a prune.

"_It actually worked, I knew they weren't really immortal."_ Ebisu thought in his head, relieved that they could be defeated.

"Why you- my power is slipping away, growing weaker." Moegi said in a old frail voice.

"How dare you do this to her!" Udon yelled.

"You're next." Konohamaru declared as he pulled out his kunai and rushed Udon.

"Oh no you don't. Wind Release: Giant Wind Blast!" Udon said as he launched a huge gust of air, pushing Konohamaru back.

"That won't save you." Konohamaru said. "Earth Release: Rock Shadow Clone!"

Konohamaru's rock clone suddenly popped up behind Udon, grabbing him and holding him in place.

"Jashin will get you for this!" Udon said, desperately trying to escape.

"The real Udon would know my nature affinities and know not to let his guard down since this whole place is made of rock." Konohamaru said as he walked up to Udon and stabbed him in the right eye.

"Argh!" Udon screamed in agony as his body was reduced to a old frail husk.

"HaHaHa! You think you've won by killing us. When High Priest Cain resurrects Jashin, you or nobody for that matter will stand a chance against him." Udon said.

"I don't know how we will defeat Jashin, but we will find a way. The real Udon would know I'm not one for giving up so easily." Konohamaru said, eyes burning with resolve.

"Fuck you!" Udon spat at Konohamaru angrily.

"Goodbye!" Konohamaru said as he stabbed Udon's left eye. The last of the evil aura left in a violent flurry of green lighting and Udon body turning back into dirt.

"No, Konohamaru wait, we're your friends, you can't do this to us." Moegi begged as he approached her.

"My friends died three years ago, you're just some evil imposter of them." Konohamaru said as he stabbed her right eye, turning her into a mound of dust.

"So it's finally over, whew, I need a vacation." Ebisu said as he wiped the sweat from his head.

"What about Cain and those other men?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, we don't know where they went and we're low on chakra and supplies. Let's just head back to Konoha, Naruto-sama needs to know what we've discovered here." Ebisu said.

"Ebisu-san, Konohamaru looks very upset, maybe you should check on him." Hanabi suggested.

Ebisu looked to see Konohamaru balling his fist in anger. He was past pissed that he had to kill his friends, even if they were just imposters.

"I'll get him for this, all of them. First they kill my friends, then they bring them back as evil copies and force me to kill them. Dammit! When will the pain stop!" Konohamaru sobbed as he began crying in anger and sadness.

"Konohamaru, I know how you feel, I feel the same way, but we had no choice. It's not like we killed the real Udon and Moegi so don't beat yourself up about it.

"I know sensei, but still, it hurt a lot to see them act that way. They knew about all the problems we had as a team, me being cocky and egotistical, and you showing more attention towards me than them. I-I feel bad because it's true sensei." Konohamaru explained.

"It is true, but Udon and Moegi never hated us for it. They supported you in becoming a powerful ninja and understood that I had to take time out to train you. Sometimes you were a bit cocky, but they were right there to bring you back down to earth. We were a team, don't let those imposters blind you from all the good times we had. All the mission we did, the chunin exams, and the fact that we were the strongest team in our class. You know why we were the strongest, because we had the best teamwork, so don't think that Udon and Moegi hate us cause it's not true." Ebisu explained. "Now dry your tears, a shinobi your age shouldn't be crying."

Once Konohamaru calmed down, they made there way out of the underground compound. Once they made it outside, they were greeted by the bright moonlight.

"We were in there for the entire day so we'll get a hotel in town. We don't need to traverse the road back to Konoha tired and worn out." Ebisu said.

* * *

><p><em>At the Yugakure Inn<em>

Konohamaru was just settling in when a knock came to his door, he got up from his bed and went to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"It-It's me, Hanabi. I wanted to see if you were okay." she replied.

Konohamaru cracked the door just enough for her to see inside his room.

"I'm doing better, still a little shook up though." Konohamaru said.

"Oh um that's great, did you want to talk about it?" Hanabi asked.

At first Konohamaru was going to say no, but he changed his mind. Maybe talking to someone about his problems could make him feel better.

"Sure, come in." he said as he opened the door. He was taken by surprise to see how great her body looked as she walked in. She was wearing some silk purple pajamas and her hair was tied up in a pony-tail. She had a petite figure from what he could see, an average size bust, and a nice firm butt. He went into a trance for a second, mesmerized by her beauty when he was abruptly awoken by her calling him.

"Konohamaru-kun, are you alright?" she asked not knowing why he was staring at her so intently.

"Oh Oh, my apologies, I was just thinking about something that's all." Konohamaru said nervously.

"_Dammit Ebisu-sensei, hanging around you has turned me into a serious pervert."_ Konohamaru thought as he cursed Ebisu for making his pervert ways rub off on him.

"Konohamaru, are you having trouble getting over your friends death?" Hanabi asked.

Konohamaru sighed as he prepared to answer her question.

"Yes I am having problems, but I don't feel as bad now because I got a chance to get even." Konohamaru answered.

"Do you still consider defeating them personal or now that they are threatening the world, you consider it business now?" Hanabi asked.

Konohamaru took a second to think before he answered.

"That's a good question, I don't know. I still feel a certain way about what they did, but it is my job to protect Konoha. I guess it's a mixture of both. What's up with all the questions anyway?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"Just curious, that's all. I wanted to know your motives for doing all this." Hanabi replied.

"My motives are simple, to bring these guys to justice. I understand if you don't want to continue on this mission, since it isn't personal for you like it is for me and sensei." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi took offense to Konohamaru's last comment.

"It is personal for me too, just in a different way." Hanabi said slightly hurt at Konohamaru comment.

"Is that right? How so?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, I have to prove myself as a capable ninja, if I do that, then maybe father will let me lead my own path." Hanabi explained.

"That's a pretty good reason I guess. Look, I didn't mean to come off as being an ass earlier, it's just that this is some really deep stuff. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're not required to keep going along with us if you don't want to." Konohamaru said.

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm more than capable of handling myself. Besides what kind of friend would I be to abandon you guys like that." she said.

Konohamaru was surprised to see how open she was with him now, just yesterday he could barely get her to say a few words to him.

"HaHaHa, yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?" Konohamaru said, laughing warmly. Hanabi didn't know if he was being sarcastic or serious, so she just laughed along because she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Once they stopped laughing, Konohamaru decided to ask her if she was still interested in going to the Ninja Festival with him.

"So are you still going to the Ninja Festival with me, it's in two days." Konohamaru said.

"That's up to father, he isn't very fond of boys. He says they only want one thing, and that's sex." Hanabi answered. "That isn't what you want from me is it Konohamaru-kun?"

"Um, n-no, of course not. We're friends not lovers, hehehe, you're quite the comedian you know that." Konohamaru said nervously, face blushing red. He was completely unprepared for the question she had bluntly asked him.

"I-I didn't mean to be so forward about it, my father always taught me to be up-front and ask questions. He says that's the best way to know people's intentions.

"Well you're father sounds like a really "nice" guy. Regardless of all that boy stuff, will he let you go?" Konohamaru asked.

"If I ask then no, but maybe cousin Neji can convince him." Hanabi said, unsure of herself.

"You need to have more confidence in yourself, trust me when I say depending on other people too much isn't good. You have to persuade your father, not Neji." Konohamaru suggested.

"I know but like I told you before, father is hard to get through to, he's so set in his ways it's hard to convince him otherwise." Hanabi said.

"That may be true, but I know you can do it. You're a smart girl, so I know if a block head like me could stand up to someone, you could too." Konohamaru said smiling at her.

"Thanks, I guess." Hanabi said, giggling at his block head comment. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself, you're not a block head like everyone likes to believe. You were very smart in your fight earlier with that lightning man."

"Thank you, at least someone see's my genius. Now if Ebisu-sensei could see the same thing I would be set. HaHaHa..." Konohamaru said as they both started laughing. They laughed and joked around for hours until it reached midnight. Tired and wanting to get some sleep, Hanabi decided she it was time she left and went back to her room.

"It was nice talking to you Konohamaru-kun, I'm really happy I got to meet someone like you." she said as she headed towards the door.

"Same here, I hope you can come hang out with me at the festival." Konohamaru said.

"We'll see, Goodnight." she replied.

"Goodnight." Konohamaru said as she closed the door. He immediately turned off the lights and went to sleep.

As Hanabi made her way to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about Konohamaru. She knew she liked him as a friend, but she couldn't help feeling like there was something more. He made her feel like a regular person and not a future Hyuga prodigy , he always told her the truth and made her laugh with all his crazy antics. He gave her the feeling that she could be herself around him and he wouldn't judge her. He gave her a since of security her own father hadn't given her in years and she liked it, a lot. She felt happy and scared at the same time, she had never been in love with anybody, or anything for that matter, besides training. She sighed as she entered her room and threw herself on the bed. Soon after, sleepiness took over as she dozed into a quiet slumber.

"Konohamaru-kun..." she said as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

"Cain-sama, do you wish to summon Lord Jashin, or would you rather wait until tomorrow? It will take two days to completely resurrect him." Minishi asked.

"Tomorrow will suffice, let's let the world enjoy its remaining time of peace before Jashin tears it to pieces." Cain said.

"Cain-sama, do you think that group of fucking wimps survived?" Zemnas asked.

"I've been thinking about that and honestly, yes I think they did survive. They seemed to be quite formidable, especially the one that defeated Tarnock, what was his name?" Cain asked.

"His name was Sarutobi Konohamaru. He is a eighteen year old chunin from the hidden leaf and the grandson of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage." Minishi said.

"Interesting, I am quite curious about him, we could use someone of his power on our side. With the right "persuasion", he could become a killing machine. They way he beat down Tarnock, or rather the look that was in his eyes while he was doing it was amazing. The eyes of a true killer." Cain said.

"You want me to use the forbidden possession technique to bring out his dark side Cain-sama?" Minishi asked.

"Yes, but not now, we'll keep our eyes on him for a while before we take him. Once we possess him, he'll destroy Konoha and the Land of Fire will become Jashin's kingdom. HaHaHa!" Cain said, laughing as the final part of his plans were coming together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 16 and 17 will be posted next week.<strong>


	16. Tough Love

**_A/N: Chapter 16 is here. Hope you guys enjoy and this chapter does contain hints of nudity just to warn you. Don't forget to review._**

* * *

><p><em>Hokage Building<em>

Naruto was sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind because his favorite student wasn't around to joke with him all day. He was starting to show concern because it had been three days since he sent them off on their mission.

"It's been three days already, if they don't come back today, I'm sending Sasuke and a ANBU team out to find them." Naruto said to himself. Suddenly, the door to his office opened, he thought it would be Konohamaru with some good news, but to his disappointment, it was only Sakura.

"Morning Naruto-kun." she said smiling cheerfully.

"H-Hey Sakura." Naruto said in a low tone, Sakura looked at Naruto to see he was staring off into space, almost detached from the world around him.

"Um, Naruto, What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Just worried, they haven't came back yet." Naruto answered.

"Who hasn't come back?" she asked.

"Konohamaru, I sent him on a mission three days ago and he hasn't returned. Do you think he's alright?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if he's anything like you, then he'll be fine." Sakura said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, you're right. I should have more hope in my young protege, though he isn't young anymore. He's grown into a great man and shinobi, though he's still rough around the edges." Naruto said.

"You're one to talk." Sakura whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing, just said I had a stomach ache." Sakura replied.

"Maybe you should layoff all the junk food, you are starting to look a bit chunky, hehehe!" Naruto said snickering.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, balling up her fist.

"C-Come on Sakura, i-it was a joke. Y-you're not that fat. In fact, you're skinnier than a toothpick." Naruto said in a attempt to calm her down, but his skinny comment only made her angrier.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying through the window and onto the ground.

"Hmph, that'll teach him to insult a lady like that." she said as she dusted her hands off and left Naruto's office.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, laid out on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Hyuga Estate<em>

Neji had just finished his morning coffee when he decided to talk to Hiashi. He found him in his usual spot, sitting in the family room reading the newspaper.

"Hiashi, do you have a minute?" Neji asked.

Hiashi looked up to see Neji was calling out to him, so he put his newspaper down and addressed Neji.

"Sure, what seems to be the problem?" Hiashi said.

Neji took a deep breath before he started speaking.

"It's about your daughter, Hanabi." Neji said.

"What about her? Is she alright? Did something happen to her?" Hiashi asked.

"No, she's fine. It's not about her safety, it's about your treatment of her lately." Neji said.

"My treatment of her? What do you mean?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, she's been sheltered by you for a while and there's nothing wrong with that, but she's grown up now. Why won't you let her make her own decisions and go outside of the Hyuga Estate?" Neji asked.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't need your help raising my daughter. I'm training her up to carry on the Hyuga name properly, unlike her sister." Hiashi explained.

"Is that what all of this is about? Because Hinata moved to Sunagakure to be closer to Gaara, her fiance. Why is it that when your daughters do something you don't like, you act the way you do? Hinata hasn't shamed us at all and you know that. She still cares deeply for the Hyuga name, but it doesn't have to be her whole life. She realized that and went on her own and now you take your frustrations out on Hanabi? That's a little bit harsh don't you think?" Neji said.

"Maybe you just don't understand Neji. I worked hard so Hinata could take over the main branch and that's how she repays me, by falling for some half-psychotic sand demon! How is the Hyuga family supposed to prosper when my daughter is going to marry scum?" Hiashi said in a fit of rage.

"Have you even met the guy, or are you just like everyone else who is only going on speculation. He isn't that guy anymore, he patched up his demons a long time ago, but you wouldn't know that would you?" Neji stated.

"I know a piece of trash when I see one and I'm just trying to protect Hanabi at all costs." Hiashi declared.

"What, by keeping her here? You're not protecting her, you're hurting her, how can you even say that? If she has no experience outside of these walls, how can she survive on a S-class mission. She has the intellect of a Jonin yet you hold her here like she's some sort of prisoner. She could do great things for this village, for our family name, if you'd just trust her and quit being paranoid on who she ends up with. Your daughters are going to hate you in the long run if you keep this up, I just hope you realize it before it's too late." Neji said as he stormed out the room.

Hiashi just sat there quietly, thinking about everything Neji said and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Neji was right.

"Why couldn't I just have had sons instead of daughters, my life would have been so much more easier that way." Hiashi said, frustrated about his current problems. "Regardless, Neji has a point. Maybe it is time I let Hanabi be on her own."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere Near Konoha<em>

"Ebisu-sensei, how long till we get there?" Konohamaru asked.

"One more hour, now please quit asking me when we'll be in Konoha. I tried to leave early this morning, but no, we spent an hour trying to wake you up. What did you do last night anyway?" Ebisu asked.

"Nothing, I settled in, talked to Hanabi, and went to sleep." Konohamaru said.

"Talking to Hanabi? What were you two talking about?" Ebisu asked."

"Nothing, just getting to know each other, and not in the way you're thinking Ebisu-sensei." Konohamaru replied.

"Sure, whatever you say." Ebisu said, not convinced at all.

"He's telling the truth Ebisu-san, we only talked last night." Hanabi said.

"See, I told you. But I wanted to ask you what you did last night?" Konohamaru asked with a diabolical grin.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Ebisu said nervously.

"I walked by your room last night, and you wouldn't believe what I saw." Konohamaru said.

"Shutup Konohamaru!" Ebisu warned.

"What did you Konohamaru-kun?" Hanabi asked, curious to hear what he saw.

"Well, where do I start."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Konohamaru was trying his best to sleep, but couldn't because his stomach was moaning from hunger. He tried to shrug it off, but after a few minutes he could bear it no longer._

"_Sooooo hungry..." Konohamaru said as he got up out of bed, slipped on some house slippers and headed down to the hotel kitchen to see if they had some food. Konohamaru opened the door and walked down the hallway, passing Hanabi's room. Konohamaru stopped for a second, ever since he first laid eyes on her he had faint feelings for her, after they talked earlier that night, his feelings only got stronger. He thought about knocking on her door and confessing his love for her, but immediately changed his mind._

"_Ah who am I kidding, she isn't interested in a guy like me. She'll probably fall for some rich snob who lives in the village, not a average guy like me. Plus we just met, nobody falls in love in a week, except me I guess." Konohamaru said as he proceeded down the hallway. He walked past Ebisu's room and noticed the door was cracked, he didn't to invade Ebisu's privacy, but he couldn't help it. He quietly looked through the cracked door to see Ebisu was talking to a woman, with a huge bottle of sake in his hand._

"_So Ebisu-kun, are you ready for the night of your life." the woman said._

"_You know it baby. Come to papa!" Ebisu said in a creepy voice._

"_Oh Ebisu-kun, you naughty boy." the woman said as she laid on the bed, Konohamaru noticed she was wearing a red robe, and not much else underneath._

"_Ebisu sensei? I knew you were a pervert, but this, this is just appauling." Konohamaru thought, but then took that statement back as he thought of all the dirty magazines he found on Ebisu through out the years. "Never mind, this is exactly what I would expect from him."_

_Suddenly, the women stripped naked, revealing her beautiful body, her double d chest, her shaved vagina, and her nice ass. Konohamaru lost his mind as blood spurted from his nose, he fell over and accidentally opened the door. The woman stopped what she was doing to see Konohamaru laid out on the floor, dazed at what he had saw._

"_Wha-What are you doing here you pervert!" the woman said covering herself up._

"_Konohamaru, what the hell are you doing?" Ebisu asked, infuriated at Konohamaru._

"_Hehehe, ummmmm, nothing..." he said as he made a dash for his room._

"_Come back here!" Ebisu said as he chased him down the hallway, but was too slow as he was completely naked trying to chase his student. Konohamaru slammed his room door and locked it as Ebisu began banging on it._

"_Konohamaru! If you tell a soul, I'm going to kill you!" Ebisu said as he walked back down to his room._

"_Whew, that was a close one. I'm not even hungry anymore, I'm going to sleep." Konohamaru said as he clapped of the lights and went to sleep._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Konohamaru said.<p>

"Ebisu-san, is that true?" Hanabi said, surprised at what she just heard.

"Konohamaru!" Ebisu yelled as he chased Konohamaru down.

"Sensei, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi looked on as Ebisu put his student in a headlock and started choking him.

"Say uncle Konohamaru, say it now!" Ebisu said.

"Sensei, ca-can't bre-breathe, uncle uncle..." Konohamaru said.

Ebisu let him go and Konohamaru started coughing as he gasped for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid pervert!" Konohamaru snapped.

"What was that you Peeping Tom!" Ebisu snapped back.

Hanabi watched as they yelled back and forth and just sulked her head.

"Why me?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 will be posted later this week. Thank you for all the support.<strong>


	17. Tension Between Lovers

**A/N: Here is Chapter 17. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>"Finally, we made it." Konohamaru said as Konoha's front gate appeared in the distance.<p>

"Bout time, I really need to go take a nap" Ebisu said.

"Or lay around with loose women." Konohamaru said.

"What was that you little..." Ebisu tried to say but Hanabi interrupted.

"Guys, shouldn't we go see the Hokage first, to tell him what we found." Hanabi suggested.

"Yes and that's what we're gonna do. Isn't that right sensei?" Konohamaru asked with a big grin on his face.

"Shutup Konohamaru. You act like it was a big deal I decided to have a little "fun" last night. You'll do the same thing if you haven't already." Ebisu said.

"If I haven't already? I don't get drunk and lay with women on missions, though I can't say I've never tried." Konohamaru said, whispering that last part.

"Tried what?" Hanabi asked, completely oblivious to what Konohamaru just stated.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Konohamaru said nervously.

"_And he says I'm a pervert." _Ebisu thought as they approached the front gate.

"So Hanabi, what are you doing afterwards, you wanna hang out or something." Konohamaru said, trying to sound smoove.

"I don't know, depends on father, he's never let me go out before." she said.

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him."_ Konohamaru thought.

"Well follow the advice I told you and I'm sure he'll let you go out." Konohamaru said.

"Ok, but why did you want to hang out with me anyway?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah Konohamaru, why do you want to hang out with a girl like Hanabi. I mean, she's so beautiful and innocent, what were you planning?" Ebisu asked with a devious grin on his face.

"Be quiet pervert. I-I just wanted to show you around Konoha, you know, let you see all the stuff you missed while being stuck at home."

"I'll see what my father says. Ok?" she said, smiling at Konohamaru.

It was something about her smile that always made Konohamaru's heart skip a beat. Her smiles were so warm and uplifting, so full of life.

"O-Ok..." was all he managed to mutter out as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright Konohamaru-kun? You look sick." she said, wondering why his mood changed all of a sudden.

"It's nothing, let's hurry up and see Naruto-sensei, so we can give him our intel." Konohamaru said.

* * *

><p><em>At Naruto's Office<em>

"The day is almost over with, guess I will have to send out Sasuke." Naruto said as he watched the sun set over the horizon.

"Naruto-kun, there's no need to to do that. I'm sure Konohamaru is fine." Sakura said, sorting through files.

"I really hope so..." Naruto said as his door swung open. Naruto could baraely contain his excitement as Team Ebisu made there way into his office.

"Ah, well took you guys long enough. So tell me, what happened?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Well, where do we start. So much happened out there in Yugakure. We found the men we were looking for." Ebisu said.

"How did it go? Did you sock em one time for me?" Naruto said playfully, but noticed none of the three were in the playing mood.

"My apologies, now on a more serious note, did you defeat the men you were looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sensei, we did...partly. We defeated one of them, but there is three more who are even more powerful. Their leader Cain, he has abilities that I've never seen before, the ability to take and give life. When we defeated Tarnock, one of the five Priest of Jashin, Cain sucked his soul out of his body. I-It didn't even look like ninjutsu because he didn't use any seals, which makes defeating him that much harder. Then he resurrected Udon and Moegi, but he corrupted their souls some how. They came back as Jashin worshipping psycho-paths." Konohamaru explained.

"Wait hold on a second, who are the five Priest of Jashin, is that some sort of cult?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they're the last remaining members of the Jashin religion. Their goal is to resurrect Jashin and destroy the world." Konohamaru stated.

"So are they affiliated with Hidan of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he was once a priest too, but he left for unknown reasons. They implanted some sort of stone that contained Jashin inside his body before he left, granting him immortality, but that was only a front for what their true intentions were. They really put that stone in him to give Jashin his strength back, so when they resurrected him, he would have all his powers. When Shikamaru killed Hidan all those years ago, these Jashinist went out to find him. They searched the Fire Country for years before they located him. That was the reason why they were pillaging that village three years ago. Once they found Hidan's body, they extracted the stone and are now planning to free Jashin." Ebisu explained throughly.

"This Jashin you speak of, how powerful is he?" Sakura asked.

"He's immortal, I don't know how but this thing cannot be killed at all. The Sage of the Six Paths couldn't even defeat him, instead he sealed him away." Ebisu stated.

"Wow, even the legendary sage couldn't defeat him huh? Well, do you guys know their current location?" Naruto asked.

"Um no Naruto-sama, we-we lost them when we fought Udon and Moegi." Hanabi said.

"Well there's not much we can do now. Without actually knowing where they are we can't act. I'll look into some sealing jutsu, to see if I can find one powerful enough to seal this Jashin. You guys take a few days off until then, the festival is tomorrow, so try to enjoy yourselves." Naruto said.

"But Naruto-kun, don't you think the village should be on alert just in case something happens." Sakura suggested.

"No, these are times of peace, the last thing I need right now is everyone running about in fear of their lives. Let's keep this between us for now." Naruto said. "You guys are dismissed until further notice."

"Yes Naruto-sama." they all said simultaneously as they dispersed.

"So Naruto, what are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to the library for a while to grab some books on sealing jutsu, I need you to finish up my work here for the night while I study." Naruto replied.

"Naruto..." she said in a pouting tone. "Ok, but you owe me."

"And what do I owe you?" Naruto asked, dreading the answer.

"You have to watch a movie of my choice this weekend with me." Sakura said.

"No please, not another chick flick, you know how quickly they put me to sleep." Naruto complained.

"No movie, no deal." she said.

"Fine, I'll do it. When are we gonna go on that date I've been talking about?" Naruto asked, smooching his lips at Sakura.

"Never if you keep that up." she said as she mushed his face into the ground and left his office.

"Women are so confusing sometimes." Naruto said as he got up off the floor and headed for the library.

* * *

><p><em>Konohamaru's Apartment<em>

"How can he just tell us to take a few days off when we could be in danger. I hope he knows what he's doing." Konohamaru said, not completely agreeing with Naruto's decision to take days off.

"Eh, whatever, I need to get out for some air." Konohamaru said as he walked out the door.

He wandered aimlessly around Konoha, thinking about everything that had happened in that church. "Udon...Moegi..., I wish you guys were here right now. I-I try to be strong, but honestly, I'm just a scared little kid. This Cain guy, I don't know how I'm going to bring down someone who could swipe my soul in one attack, he's so damn overpowered it's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Hanabi asked.

"Crap!" Konohamaru said as he jumped out of his skin.

"I-I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry." Hanabi said, giggling at Konohamaru.

"How did you manage to get out? Did you finally stick it to your old man?" he asked.

"Stick it to my old man? You have a interesting way with words don't you?" she asked, giggling even harder now.

"You know what I mean, did you talk to your father?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, he went off somewhere and won't be back until tomorrow." Hanabi said.

"Oh, well lucky you I guess." Konohamaru said.

"So where do we go first?" Hanabi asked.

"Wanna get something to eat, I know a great seafood spot here in town." Konohamaru asked.

"Sure, I haven't eaten since this morning, I could go for some seafood. I've only ate it a few times in my life, father says I should always maintain a good diet." Hanabi stated.

"_Wow, he even limits what foods she can eat, this guy is something else."_ Konohamaru thought.

"Don't worry, fish is actually healthy so you won't have to worry about gaining weight or anything." Konohamaru said. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Seafood Bar &amp; Grill<em>

"May I take your order please." the waiter said as they sat down in restaurant.

"I'll take your seafood platter please." Konohamaru said.

"Ok, and what will you be having Miss?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have your baked fish dinner with a salad on the side." Hanabi said.

"Surely mam. Will that be all for you this evening?" the waiter asked.

"Yes." the both said as the waiter went to prepare their orders.

They sat there quietly for a second before Hanabi spoke.

"So Konohamaru-kun, why are you doing all this for me?" she asked.

"Doing what?" Konohamaru asked.

"Being nice to me, helping me with my problems, and all the other stuff you do." Hanabi said.

"What's up with all the questions, you almost seem as if you don't trust me. Is that true?" Konohamaru asked.

"No it's not that, it's just...never mind." she said.

"What-what's the matter?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You managed to change my life in one week, in a good way, and I wanted to show you my gratitude." she said.

"Don't mention it, I just hate seeing people in bad situations that's all. I'm always willing to help out a friend in need." he said.

Soon after, the waiter arrived with their food and they ate. When they finished, Konohamaru paid the bill despite Hanabi's protest, and they went sightseeing through Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Park<em>

Unfortunately, they realized that it was night time, so many of the places were closed. Instead of sightseeing, Konohamaru took her to the park, so they could watch the night sky. They sat under the stars talking for a while, getting to know each other and discussing what they wanted to accomplish in life.

"So what do want to do later on in life?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, I want to lead the main family once my father retires and I want to eliminate the barrier that separates the main family from the branch family. I don't think we should be divided just to protect family secrets, but I would never tell my father that. He would have a heart attack if I said that." Hanabi said. "What about you?"

"Well I wanted to become Hokage, but ever since my friends died, I changed my mind. Now all want is to defeat the bastards that killed them. After that, I'll once again pursue my dream of being Hokage." Konohamaru said.

"Don't let those guys take your eyes off what counts. Letting them blind you only means they won." Hanabi said.

"Well what do you know, Hanabi's giving me advice." Konohamaru said playfully.

"I'm being serious." she said.

"Yeah I know. You're right, I'll try to remember that." Konohamaru said. "I'd better be getting you home, wouldn't want your dad to see us hanging out like this."

"Good night Konohamaru." she said getting up.

"Good night Hanabi." he replied.

As Hanabi started walking, she dropped her wallet. They both saw this and knelt down to get it, causing them to bump heads.

"Ouch! Oops sorry..." they both said. Soon they realized that their faces were only a few inches from each other. The tension between them threaten to spill over as they looked in each other in the eyes. Konohamaru was lost in her beautiful eyes, her lavender orbs filled with mystery and wonder. The way she looked at him turned him on in a way, her eyes staring at him seductively. Unbeknownst to Konohamaru, he was having the same effect on her. His manly fragrance was new to her as she smelled his aroma, causing her to feel warm on the inside. A moan threatened to escape her mouth, but she held it in by getting up. Without a word, she stormed off into the night, leaving Konohamaru in the park.

"What just happened?" Konohamaru asked himself as he got up and made his way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 and Chapter 19 due out next week. <strong>


	18. Resurrection

**A/N: Chapter 18 is here. Sorry for the long wait, I had finals this week so my schedule was abit full. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

"Cain-sama, the preparations have been made, Jashin is ready to be resurrected." Minishi said.

"Good, you may proceed as planned." Cain said.

"_Soon Jashin, very soon you will smite this world with you're power." _Cain thought, anxious to finally see his hard work pay off.

"Bout fucking time, I was starting to get impatient with all this waiting. Let's get this shit started already." Zemnas complained.

"Why don't you shut up sometimes, things like this take a lot of time and preparation, something an idiot like you wouldn't understand." Minishi said.

"Who you calling an idiot you old fuck, I'll kill you right now!" Zemnas snapped.

"Both of you shut up, we're finally at the moment of truth and all you two can do is argue. Drop your meaningless squabble for one second and show some respect for Jashin, or I'll kill you both." Cain cut in.

"Yes Cain-sama." they both said, bowing their heads apologetically.

"Minishi, start the ressurection." Cain ordered.

"As you wish." Minishi said.

Minishi formed a unfamiliar hand seal and began chanting a incantation, a few seconds later, the Jashin stone started glowing a bright aura. All they could do was look on in amazement as the stone glowed. Cain, for the first time in his life, was sweating from nervousness. His face had a smirk on it they showed he was anxious and happy at the same time. Zemnas was also in awe, but he was more afraid than happy about the resurrection, he was afraid that once Jashin was free, Cain would have no more use for him. He wasn't like Minishi, who had psychic powers that would always be useful. Besides his brute strength, he wouldn't be able to bring much to the table.

"_I really don't know about this shit, I hope Cain-sama has taken a liking to me. I don't want to end up like Tarnock."_ Zemnas thought.

Suddenly, a flurry of light shot all across the room. They all covered themselves as a unknown being appeared out of the stone. When the light ceased, they looked to see what their lord looked like. What they saw was nothing more than a small glowing orb off light.

"What is this? This isn't Jashin, this is just some ball of light. What the hell did you do Minishi?" Zemnas snapped.

"I-I don't know, I did everything right, I know I did. Maybe he wasn't ready yet, maybe he didn't have enough power." Minishi said, confused at what he saw.

Out of nowhere, the light shot into the body of Cain. At first, Cain had a look of surprise on his face, then a look of pain and fear came as he looked like something was attacking him.

"Ahhhhh!" Cain screamed as he held his hands over his head. He rolled around on the ground as if he was on fire, yelling out in the most disturbing scream you could ever hear.

"Cain-sama! Minishi, what the fuck is going on!" Zemnas yelled.

"It looks like whatever was is in that orb is possessing him. I-I don't know how to stop it." Minishi said.

Suddenly, Cain stopped moving completely. Skeptical about the situation, Minishi walked up to Cain and called out to him.

"C-C-Cain-sama, are you alright?" Minishi asked.

Cain did not respond, he just laid there, as if he was dead. He then got up slowly, when Minishi looked him in his eyes, he saw that his eyes were colder than they have ever been. They had a evil red glow to them and it made Minishi shudder in fear.

"Cain-sama..." Minishi said.

"I am no longer Cain, I am Jashin, lord and ruler over this world. Who has freed me from my prison?" Jashin asked.

"We did my lord, we wanted to resurrect you so that you could take this world as yours." Minishi said, bowing before his lord.

"I see, stand on your feet, let me get a good look at you." Jashin said as he stepped towards Minishi.

He put his hand on Minishi's head and a burning sensation took over Minishi's body. As soon as Minishi couldn't take it anymore, Jashin removed his hand.

"So you have the ability to manipulate people's minds... You may be of some use to me, what is your name?" Jashin asked.

"Minishi, Lord Jashin." Minishi said.

"Minishi, you shall be my second in command, serve me and I shall bless thee with power, disobey me and I will make thee suffer like never before. Is that understood?" Jashin said.

"Y-Yes my lord, anything for you." Minishi said.

Jahin then looked towards Zemnas, who was still frozen stiff at what he had just witnessed. Jashin walked up to Zemnas, and like Minishi, he put his hand on Zemnas's head. Jashin's touch burned as if his blood was on fire, it was like Cain's body couldn't contain the power that flowed within it. Jashin removed his hand from Zemnas head and shot him a cold look.

"What is your name?" Jashin asked.

"Zemnas, my name is Zemnas." Zemnas said.

"Do you fear me?" Jashin asked.

"N-No, I'm just..." Zemnas tried to say but was cut off by Jashin.

"Afraid I'll kill you because of you believe you're worthless." Jashin cut in.

"Y-Yes... It's true..." Zemnas said.

"Worry not, only those who are disloyal to me are useless. You're brute strength and ruthless nature will prove useful in running my empire. You shall be my enforcer, anyone who dare challenges me shall be taken care of by you." Jashin said.

"Thank you Jashin... Thank you so much." Zemnas said, happy he wasn't killed by Jashin.

"Lord Jashin, what is our first order of business?" Minishi asked.

"Our numbers are severely low, my once formidable empire is now nothing more than a lowly cult. According to the memories of your former master, he has a prospect in Konoha. We will recruit him first, then destroy the fire country and make it into my new kingdom. No ninja village will be able to stop my reign as I spread and take this world as mine! HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hyuga Estate<strong>_

Hanabi woke up the next morning feeling nervous. She rubbed her eyes from tiredness and went to go wash her face and brush her teeth. When she looked in the mirror, she took a second to ask herself what had happened last night.

"_What was that feeling? When we were close, I felt funny, this warm sensation seemed to over take my body. Was that what it meant to be turned on?"_ Hanabi asked herself. The thought of Konohamaru being that close to her caused her to blush immensely, and for the first time, her mind wandered towards something she never thought it would...sex!

The warm sensation she had felt yesterday returned tenfold, her face at this point was like a tomato as she thought of all the things she and Konohamaru could do. Her thoughts were interrupted when a servant came in to make sure she was awake.

"Hanabi-sama, are you alright in there." the servant said as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Eek!" Hanabi squealed as she was snapped out of her perverted mind-state. "U-U-Um, y-yes I'm fine... I'll be down in a second."

"Ok, breakfast will be waiting for you when you get down." the servant said as she left Hanabi's room.

"Wha-What is wrong with me? Is this what being in love feels like?" Hanabi asked herself as she freshened up for today.

Breakfast was relatively quiet, as it always was. Hanabi would eat silently while her father had his nose in a newspaper, smoking out of his cigar pipe. Hanabi knew the festival was later that night, so she had to ask her father. She ran through all the scenarios of what could happen if she asked her father about the festival. He could calmly tell her yes, tell her no and lecture her, or yell and make her go train.

"_I really hope this works."_ she thought as she mustered up the courage to ask her father.

"Father, may I speak with you." she said.

"What is it?" he replied, still reading his newspaper.

"There's a festival coming up and I was wondering if I could go?" she asked, her whole body shook and she was sweating profusely.

"You mean that Ninja Festival taking place tonight? Why would you want to go to something like that?" he asked, his eyes now giving her a intimidating look.

"We-Well a friend of mine wants me to come. His name is..." Hanabi was about to say but was cut off by her father.

"So it's a boy is it? Absolutely not, no daughter of mine is going to be someone's play date." he said sternly.

"But father, we're just friends. He respects me and wouldn't use me like that. We get along great." she said, trying to sway his decision.

"That's what he wants you to think, until you give him what he wants. Then he'll dump you like yesterday's trash, I know how scum like him operate and I won't have it!" Hiashi yelled.

"But you don't even know him!" she snapped, her outburst scaring both of them.

"Don't you take up that tone with me, go to your romm at once!" he yelled.

"Bu-But..." she tried to say but Hiashi cut in with a loud yell.

"I said go to your room now dammit!" he said, slamming his fist against the table.

She had never seen her father be so cruel before, defeated and out of things to say, she got up crying and left. Before she exited the dining room, she murmured something under her breath.

"I hate you." she said in a soft whisper.

Hiashi caught wind of her whispering something and said: "What was that?"

Her sadness turned to anger and she said something that would scar Hiashi for life.

"I hate you! You've done nothing but ruin my life! You keep me in this compound and hold me here like I'm a prisoner! All I do is train so I can lead the main house and you know what, I don't want it! I don't want to be heiress anymore, all I want is for my father to love me as a daughter, not as a prodigy or some sort of tool! I never want to speak to you again!" she ranted as she stormed out of the room.

Her words stung his heart as Neji's warning to him became a reality, his daughter hated him now. He didn't know what to do, he sat there thinking about where he went wrong as a father.

"_I've given her everything, trained her to be the best, and protected her from the cold world. What have I done wrong?"_ Hiashi thought, then he thought of all the things she missed out on. _"She doesn't have friends, she's inexperienced when it comes to real-life combat, and I haven't treated her like a daughter at all, I've treated her like a tool, trying to live out my ambitions through her. What have I done?" _

"It's not too late to make things right, is it?" Hiashi asked himself. He then got up from the table and searched the compound for his daughter. He knew she would probably be in her room crying, so he headed there first. When he came up to the room, he knocked to see if she was in there.

"Hello, Hanabi... It's your father, open up at once." Hiashi demanded.

"Go away!" she spat as she continued crying.

"Please Hanabi, just open the door. Let's talk about this." Hiashi said.

Things got quiet for a second, then her room door opened slightly, signaling for him to come in. Once he entered, he saw his daughter sitting on the edge of her bed, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"What do you want father? Are you going to make me train all day?" Hanabi said, voice raspy from crying so much.

"No Hanabi, I'm not here for that. I'm here to apologize. I've been a terrible father, I only saw things from my own selfish point of view, and never from yours. I wanted to make you strong physically, but in doing that, I took away the important things a young girl needed to be grounded. I-I'm sorry Hanabi."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, one second he was yelling at her and the next he was apologizing, it almost seemed unrealistic.

"Wh-Why now, why wait until you've hurt me to apologize?" Hanabi asked.

"It was what you said earlier. Do you know what my worst fear is Hanabi?" Hiashi asked her.

"No, I-I don't. What is it?" she asked back.

"For you and your sister to hate me, when you said despised me earlier, it broke my heart. I only wanted to do good things for you, but instead I hurt you, I see that now. Can you ever forgive me?" he said.

"Fa-Father, I forgive you, but it will be awhile before things are back to the way they were. I've suffered a lot and need time to heal." Hanabi replied.

"Take all the time you need. And yes, you can go to the festival, but I want you to be careful. Understand?" Hiashi said.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you Father." she said, cheering up slightly.

"Your welcome." he said as left her room.

"_My little girl is a woman now, guess I should let her pick her own path." _Hiashi thought to himself as he went finish his morning coffee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's Office<strong>_

Naruto was busy signing documents when Konohamaru walked in to his office.

"Ah Konohamaru, what you up to?" Naruto said.

"Nothing, I've just been thinking. Are you sure it's a good idea to not worry about these Jashinist. I mean, they've probably revived Jashin by now. What if they're on their way here now to destroy the leaf?" Konohamaru asked.

"Can't say for sure if they're going to attack us or not, but the Ninja Festival is something the people of Konoha have been looking forward to. Everyone would flip out if I told them some weird cult was coming to attack them. Plus, we don't know their location, so as bad as it sounds, in order for us to make a move, they have to make one first. That's why I have a ANBU security unit patrolling tonight just in case of attack." Naruto explained.

"You're right, but I still can't shake this bad feeling." Konohamaru said.

"Relax Konohamaru, at least for tonight. Try to have fun." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say." Konohamaru said.

"So, are you bringing your girlfriend to the festival tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Girlfriend? Who are you tal... No, she's not my girlfriend! We-We're just friends, that's all!" Konohamaru said, blushing heavily.

"Who are you trying to convince, yourself or me. I was you at one point, in love with Sakura, but too chicken to tell her." Naruto said.

"I'm not in love... awww who am I kidding, I am in love. Sensei, I've never met a girl like her before. She's so beautiful and gentle, more so than any girl in the village. Her smile makes my heart skip beats, her eyes are so full of mystery and wonder. It's like they see right into my soul, it's a feeling I can't even explain." Konohamaru said.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru like he was out of his mind, making Konohamaru feel embarrassed for admitting his love in such a funny way.

"You've watched one to many soap-opera's have you?" Naruto asked, half serious about the question.

"Whatever, I wouldn't expect a guy like you to know anything about love anyway." Konohamaru said as he walked out.

"Come on Konohamaru, I was only kidding. No need to be upset hehehehe." Naruto said, laughing at his student as he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that Night<strong>_

The festival was in full effect, and the people of Konoha were enjoying it. Kids, teens, and adults alike were having a blast, except Konohamaru. He was anxiously waiting for Hanabi to show up.

"I hope she was able to convince her dad, or else this night isn't gonna be fun. Maybe Naruto-sensei was right, this whole love thing is silly." Konohamaru said to himself.

After waiting there for thirty minutes, he decided to just head to the festival and try to enjoy the rest of the night. Heart-broken, he started walking towards the festival when a voice called out to him.

"Sorry I'm late." Hanabi said.

Konohamaru turned around and he nearly fainted at what he saw. She was gorgeous, she wore a purple kimono with flower designs on, her hair done up nicely, and her fragrance was so enticing Konohamaru could smell her scent from where he was. Without him even noticing, his nose started to bleed.

"_Dammit no! Come on perverted side, not now!" _Konohamaru thought as he tried to calm down his hormones.

"Are you ok? Your nose is bleeding." Hanabi said.

"I-I'm fine, you're looking "nice" this evening." Konohamaru said, unintentionally putting emphasis on the nice part.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was this too much? I-I didn't know what the proper attire was, so I just dressed up." Hanabi said.

"You're fine, lots of people dress up for the festival, so don't worry." Konohamaru reassured.

"Ok." she said smiling.

Konohamaru couldn't help but smile back as he said: "Ready to have some fun?"

"Yes." she said.

And with that said, they headed for the festival for a night of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 due out this weekend. Later :)<strong>


	19. A Night of Romance

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the late posting of chapter 19. I have been sick for the last few days and I didn't have the energy to write this chapter. Today I felt better, so I decided to finish it up. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Warning:This chapter has suggestive themes, it's not a lemon, but there is a small lime at the end for those who are a bit under aged.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifth Annual Ninja Festival<strong>_

Konohamaru and Hanabi made it just in time as the night events were just getting under way. Hanabi was amazed at all the fun things they had at the festival. Since she was sheltered for a good bit of her life, she never had the opportunity to go to any events such as this festival.

"Konohamaru-kun, what do you want to do first?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know, there's so much to do. Tell you the truth, I don't where to start." Konohamaru said. As he looked around, he saw the first thing they would do.

"Ah, I got it. We could go over to the dunking booth over there." Konohamaru said.

"Dunking booth? What's that?" Hanabi asked.

"It's simple, you get a chance to knock someone into water by throwing a ball. If the ball hits the target, they fall into the water." Konohamaru explained.

"Oh, ok then." she said as they headed to the dunking booth.

When they got there, they saw a whole group of frustrated people.

"What's wrong?" Konohamaru asked.

"That damn Hokage, it's like he's cheating or something, I keep missing the target." one man said.

"Hokage?" Konohamaru said, confused at what the man was talking about. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Step right up! Step right up! Here is you're chance to dunk the Hokage. Think you got what it takes, then give it a crack." Naruto said.

"Naruto-sensei, what are you doing?" Konohamaru asked.

"I thought it would be fun to give the people of Konoha one chance to dunk me in water, but no one has been able to do it. How about you Konohamaru, wanna give it a try?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not." Konohamaru said.

"Um Konohamaru-kun, are you sure you can do it?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course, how hard could it be anyway." Konohamaru said, not knowing he would eat those words.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Dammit, I can't hit the target. No matter how hard I try I can't hit it." Konohamaru said.

"What's wrong Konohamaru? Giving up already?" Naruto said, taunting his student.

"Shutup! I know you're up to something sensei." Konohamaru said.

"You can't prove that. What if you can't aim?" Naruto said.

"I've thrown thousands of shuriken that hit their target, there is no way I could miss a huge bulls-eye like that one!" Konohamaru snapped.

"Konohamaru-kun, I think I know why you keep missing. The target and the balls are rigged." Hanabi stated.

"Rigged? What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked.

"I thought it was weird that you kept missing, so I used my Byakugan and saw that the chakra signal for the balls and the target are the same. If two chakra signals that are the same come close two each other, they repel, which is why no one could hit the target." Hanabi explained.

"Is that true Naruto-sama?" one man asked.

"Um of course not. I would never try to prank you guys like that." Naruto said nervously.

"Sure." Konohamaru said, picking up a rock. "Hanabi, would you mind seeing if Naruto-sensei is lying or not?"

"Okay." she said as Konohamaru handed her the rock.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about anyway. I mean, it's not like she's gonna hit the target anyway." Naruto said trying to comfort himself, but he knew he was doomed.

Hanabi threw the stone at the target, hitting it dead on.

"Ah!" Naruto said as he fell in the freezing cold water.

"Good throw Hanabi. You ready to go somewhere else." Konohamaru asked.

"Yes." Hanabi said.

As Konohamaru and Hanabi left the dunking booth, Naruto head popped out of the water to see angry bystanders.

"Naruto!" they all said.

"Hehehe um no worries. Everyone will receive a refund, no need for anger." Naruto said trying to calm the angry mob.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haunted House<strong>_

"Konohamaru-kun, what is this." Hanabi asked, freaked out by the creepy house.

"It's a haunted house, well it isn't really haunted, but people dress up as scary ghost and jump out to scare you." Konohamaru said.

"I-I don't think I like this." she said, hugging him for comfort.

Konohamaru grew very nervous as Hanabi wrapped her body around his, to hide it from her, he tried calming himself down.

"_Alright Konohamaru, stay calm. She's just scared, there is no need to get all nervous."_ Konohamaru thought.

"Don't worry Hanabi, you'll be fine as long as I'm here." he said trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not convinced at all.

"Positive." he said.

"O-ok" she said, loosening her grip.

They walked into the haunted house and it was a disaster, Hanabi shrieked and squealed at everything that popped out. Her grip on Konohamaru became so tight, by the time they made it out, he literally couldn't breath.

"H-H-Hanabi, c-c-can't breathe." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, finally letting him breathe.

"_Note to self, NEVER take her to anymore haunted houses."_ Konohamaru thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later That Night<strong>_

In a span of a few hours, they did pretty much everything there was to do at the festival. Hanabi enjoyed herself, but felt like there was something missing.

"_Should I tell him how I feel? Will he feel the same? Will I make a fool of myself?" _were the only questions that played in her head. As the festival started to die down, she thought her opportunity would never come until Konohamaru asked:

"Want to go watch the fireworks with me?"

She couldn't say yes fast enough as she nodded her head in approval. Little did she know, Konohamaru had been thinking the same as she did. He needed a opportunity to let her know his feelings, and a night under the stars with fireworks was the perfect setting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Building Balcony<strong>_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all sitting on the balcony, reminiscing on old times and watching the people of Konoha enjoy the festival.

"Well, that's another year in the bag." Naruto said, satisfied at how smoothly the festival went. "Now I can concentrate on those Jashinist guys."

"About that, did you find something when you went to the library the other day." Sakura asked.

"I'm on to something, but I'll have to look into it some more." Naruto said.

"What did you find?" Sasuke asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I was looking through some old books that had sealing jutsu of the Uzumaki clan, and I found some pretty powerful stuff. I ran into one problem though, they all have some sort of negative effect on the user, death to be specific." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, I understand Konohamaru is like a brother to you, but I'm worried something evil is lurking over him."

"What are you so worked up about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like something bad is going to happen to him. Ever since they returned, I've felt this way." Sasuke said.

Naruto knew better than to doubt Sasuke's intuitions, because they were always right.

"Well what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked.

"Keep him close for now, at least until this feeling goes away." Sasuke said.

"I'll do that, but I already told him that he'd be on a mission tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Cancel it for right now." Sasuke replied.

"If you say so, then I guess I got no choice." Naruto said. _"I really hope he's wrong this time around."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Pond<strong>_

"Ha, finally made it." Konohamaru said.

"Way out here just to watch the fireworks, are you planning something Konohamaru-kun?" she said in a playful tone.

"No, I always watch the fireworks from the pond. Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes I do, but you can never be to careful, at least that's what father says." Hanabi said.

Konohamaru found it funny that Hanabi quoted her father all the time, even when they weren't on the best of terms.

"HaHaHaHa!" he laughed.

Hanabi looked at him, confused on why he was laughing at her.

"_Was it something I said?"_ she asked herself.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Konohamaru kept laughing, which started to annoy her.

"Konohamaru-kun, will you please tell me what's so funny." she said.

"You always quoting your father." he said, still laughing.

"That isn't funny Konohamaru." she replied.

Once Konohamaru quit laughing, he wanted to ask her about what happened with her father.

"So how did it go, with your father I mean." Konohamaru asked.

"I did what you told me, well sort of, and it worked. He yelled at me and told me I couldn't hang out with you, then I got angry and told him how I felt." she said.

"How did he react?" he asked.

"For the first time in a while, he showed compassion towards me. When I was angry, I told him I hated him and it made him realize his wrong-doings." she said.

"Do you really hate him?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, I was just angry at that moment." Hanabi said, starting to look sad.

"Well at least he saw things your way." he said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but I still feel kinda bad." Hanabi said.

"I think he'll be fine, and you will too. Now cheer up, the fireworks are starting." Konohamaru said.

The fireworks lit up the sky as they watched on, both of them enjoying the various array of light. Without Konohamaru even noticing, they were holding hands and Hanabi had her head rested on his shoulders. When he did notice their position, he didn't really care much, it felt so right having her lean on him.

"Konohamaru-kun...Thank you." she said smiling warmly.

"You're welcome Hanabi." he replied back.

As the fireworks ended, things became quiet for a few minutes, as they both tried to work up the courage to admit their feelings for each other. Konohamaru was the first to break the silence.

"Hanabi, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Hanabi asked.

"Have you ever thought of us as more than friends?" he asked, giving a her serious look.

A blush immediately filled her face as she tried to answer his question.

"N-No, have you?" Hanabi replied, lying to him. She cursed herself in her mind for not telling him the truth.

"Yes, but it's obivious you don't feel the same so forgive me for asking." he said, completely crushed she didn't return his feelings. He started to walk home when Hanabi stopped him.

"Konohamaru-kun, wait!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Earlier, when I said no, I was lying. I-I do think of us as more than friends, but I'm just scared. Scared of being hurt by someone I care for." she admitted.

"Hanabi, why would I hurt you? I haven't done anything to hurt you so far, why would I start now?" Konohamaru said.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." she said, feeling bad about lying to him.

Konohamaru walked up to her and cupped his hands around her's.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I know situations like this are scary, but you don't have to be afraid anymore." he said. Something in his mind clicked and he went in for a kiss.

He leaned his head in slowly as he softly started kissing her. At first, she was resistant, but soon she started kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his body as they started getting intimate with each other. Konohamaru's hands went into auto-pilot as they groped her entire body, making her moan. As things heated up, Konohamaru lost his footing and fell into the pond. _"Sploosh!" _was the sound he made as he fell into the water.

"Oh Konohamaru-kun, ar-are you alright?" Hanabi asked.

Konohamaru rose to the surface, extremely frustrated that his grand moment was ruined by his bad footing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"Hehehe." Hanabi giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"There's a frog on your head." she said.

Konohamaru looked up to see a pair of funny eyes staring at him.

"Damn frog." he said as he slapped the thing off his head. "So that's pretty funny huh, ok, take this."

He splashed a huge amount of water on Hanabi, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"K-Konohamaru! W-why would you do that!" she asked angrily.

"Well I figured since I got wet, you wouldn't mind getting wet with me." he said, smiling at her.

"But this kimono was...never mind." she said as she calmed herself down. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't stay mad at him. Instead she jumped into the pond with him, kimono and all, and started wrestling with him. Konohamaru wrapped her in his arms as they laughed at their predicament.

"Ha, look at us, messing around in a pond." Konohamaru said.

"Don't you think it's kind of romantic? I do." Hanabi said.

"I mean I guess so..." Konohamaru tried to explain but was interrupted and taken by surprise when Hanabi said:

"Kiss me."

He looked at her surprised for a second, so she decided to take the lead and kissed him. As they kissed, Hanabi gave in to her inner lust and stuck her tongue in Konohamaru's mouth. He replied to her request and immediately did the same. As their tongues swirled around for dominance, Konohamaru began groping her body again, causing her to moan even louder than before.

"I love you." Hanabi said as they kissed passionately.

"I love you too." Konohamaru replied. He then broke the kiss, and began undressing her.

Konohamaru immediately undid her kimono, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. He started kissing on her neck and caressing her breasts, causing her whole body to shudder in pleasure. She had never had anyone touch her like he was and she was enjoying the hell out of it. Konohamaru then undid her bra, which caused her to immediately cover herself.

"Was that to much?" Konohamaru asked, not wanting to over step his boundaries.

"N-No, I've never done this before so I'm kinda nervous." she said.

"We don't have to do anything if you're uncomfortable, I won't force you." he said.

"I'm fine, please let's continue." she said.

She uncovered her breasts, letting Konohamaru touch them. As he fondled her breasts, they began kissing again.

Just as they were about to go a step further, something dawned on Hanabi, they didn't have protection. She broke the kiss again, not wanting to continue with proper protection.

"Um Konohamaru-kun, did you have protection?" Hanabi asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Protection?" Konohamaru said, then it hit him. _"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! How could I have been so stupid, I completely forgot about that."_ he cursed himself in his head.

"No, I don't. Damn, just when things were getting good." Konohamaru said.

"It's alright Konohamaru-kun, we could do this another time. It's getting late, mind walking me home?" she asked.

"Sure, but all of your clothes are wet. Won't you get caught?" Konohamaru said.

"I already knew this would happen, so I planned ahead and hid a extra pair of clothes in a storage scroll." Hanabi said.

Hanabi pulled out the storage scroll and changed her clothes. Once she was done, they headed towards the Hyuga estate. As they walked, Hanabi had one more question for Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru-kun, are we official now?" she asked.

"Of course, but we can't let people know. I don't know how you're father would feel about us, so we can only be intimate in private."

"Okay, I understand." she said.

When they reached the estate, they kissed each other good night and Konohamaru headed home. As he walked, he had a bad feeling that something was following him, but he shook it off as nerves. He opened his apartment door and walked in to see a dark figure in front of him, it was staring at him with red evil eyes that made his skin turn pale.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh Konohamaru, how I've waited for you. Hahahahaha!" the ominous figure said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 will be posted later this week.<strong>


	20. Possession:The Birth of Akuma

**A/N: Here is Chapter 20. I would like to once again apologize for the delay in content, also I would like to thank everyone who enjoys reading this story, you're support is much appreciated. For the next few chapters, the story takes a dark turn so there will be plenty more action.**

* * *

><p>"Waited for me, what are you talking about? Why are you here?" Konohamaru asked.<p>

"To bring you home, to bring you to the dark side, under me." the ominous figure said.

"What the hell are...wait a minute, you're one of those Jashinist are you?" Konohamaru said.

"Fool! I'm better than that! HaHaHaHa! I'm Jashin himself!" Jashin said, revealing himself.

Konohamaru looked at him confused, the man standing in front of him was Cain, not Jashin or at least that's what he thought.

"Cain? No wait, something's different. You're eyes, they never glowed red like that before." Konohamaru said.

"I told you, Cain is no more. I have taken over his body now, much like we're going to do to you." Jashin stated.

"What do you mean? I'd never let you control me." Konohamaru said.

"Big words, from such a insolent little child. You will obey me, it is your destiny." Jashin stated.

"Not in a million years, I'd kill myself before I let myself be controlled by you!" Konohamaru said.

"Why deny me, we're more alike than you think. We both take great pleasure in hurting others. Do you remember Tarnock, and how you brutally beat him?" Jashin asked.

"He had it coming to him, you all got it coming, for killing my friends!" Konohamaru snapped.

"Yes, let out your anger, show me that evil streak that exist within you. You're hatred is what makes you a perfect candidate to be a part of my cult." Jashin said.

That's it, I've had all I can take from you!" Konohamaru said as he prepared to launch the Rasengan.

"What's this now, trying to kill me? Foolish boy, you can't kill me." Jashin said, not the least bit intimidated.

"Shut up! Rasengan!" Konohamaru said. He came at his opponent with his attack, but Jashin did a swift side step that caused Konohamaru to miss. Instead of hitting his target, he hit his dresser, causing it to explode.

"That technique, it's impressive. That would have killed me if I was mortal." Jashin said in a cocky tone.

"_Dammit, this is going nowhere fast. I don't stand a chance against him like this."_ Konohamaru said.

"Are you done yet, cause if you are, I think it's my turn." Jashin said, moving towards Konohamaru at god-like speed. Before Konohamaru could even register the thought to move, Jashin's fist was in his gut.

"Ugh!" Konohamaru winced in pain. "B-But how, when did you...argh!"

Konohamaru fell to the floor, blood spewing from his mouth.

"_I didn't even see him move. How in the hell did he get to me so quickly?" _Konohamaru thought.

"Make haste Minishi, I have subdued him." Jashin said.

Minishi appeared in front of Konohamaru, grabbing him by his hair.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Lord Jashin requires your assistance in destroying the leaf, and whether you want to or not, you will oblige." Minishi said. "We can do this the easy way and you can bow before Jashin, accepting him as your master, or we can do this the hard way and I can unleash the evil within you, giving you no choice but to obey. You will no longer have a free will, instead you will be a puppet and Lord Jashin will be the puppet master."

"Never! I'll never join you! I-I'll kill all of you!" Konohamaru said.

"Pathetic, even in pain you resist Jashin's power. We'll soon fix that." Minishi said.

"Fix this!" Konohamaru said, spitting in Minishi's face. In response, Minishi put his hands around Konohamaru's neck, choking him mercilessly.

"I see you chose the hard way, so be it then. Forbidden Technique: Evil Possession Jutsu!" Minishi said. He then touched Konohamaru's head, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head.

"Ahhh!" Konohamaru screamed. He rolled around on the ground, squirming as his consciousness was taken away from. His body went haywire as he started bleeding from his nose, eyes, and ears.

"It's almost over my servant, soon you will be one of us." Jashin said.

After a few minutes, Konohamaru quit squirming and laid motionless on the ground.

"It is complete my lord, Konohamaru is under your command now." Minishi declared.

"Excellent, now I can use him to my bidding. Isn't that right, Akuma." Jashin said.

"Akuma?" Minishi questioned.

"Yes, he has been reborn under me, all remnants of his previous life will be forgotten. His new name shall be Akuma." Jashin said.

"Absolutely brilliant my lord, with him as our pawn, destroying the leaf will be easier for us." Minishi said.

"We won't need to do anything, he will be the one to destroy the leaf, killing all of his loved ones and sparring no one in his wake. All that challenge him shall die a painful death, for I will grant him powers far superior to anything ever witnessed. Bring him to me." Jashin said.

"Yes my lord." Minishi said, dragging Konohamaru's body over to Jashin.

"On your feet, Akuma." Jashin demanded.

Konohamaru rose to his feet slowly, almost like a puppet. Jashin put his hand on Konohamaru's head and a surge of power shot through his body. An evil aura formed around Konohamaru, a power so insidious and evil that it made Minishi fear what Konohamaru was capable of.

"Akuma, how does it feel, how does it feel to be a Jashinist. Having all the power in the world to do whatever you want?" Jashin asked.

"Jashin-sama...It feels good. HaHaHaHa!" Akuma said with a evil grin across his face.

"Perfect, now let's move. We have many preparations to attend to. Oh and dispose of that leaf head protector, you no longer pledge any allegiance to this village." Jashin said.

Konohamaru took off his head protector, giving it a cold stare before tossing it on the ground. And in a blink of a eye, they were gone into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

Naruto woke up feeling uneasy the next morning, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was wrong.

"I don't like the feel of this, something happened last night." Naruto said to himself.

He decided to just go about his day normally, not wanting to think about the bad hunch he had. He thought maybe it was stress and Konohamaru would show up and everything would be fine, though he knew he was lying to himself. Throughout the day, he found it hard to get any work done, his appetite for ramen or any food was non-existent, and a knot of nervousness lurked in his stomach.

"Maybe I should go visit him, he would usually be here by now." Naruto said, starting to get worried.

He left his office to go see if Konohamaru was alright, as he got closer to Konohamaru's apartment, a deeper feeling of dread overcame him. By the time he got there, his legs were weak and he was sweating uncontrollably. He knew what he was about to discover would be bad, very bad.

He peeped through Konohamaru's window, but everything was dark. He couldn't make out anything, so he decided to knock.

"Konohamaru..." Naruto said as he knocked on the door, but received no reply. He tried three more times before he got the memo, so he decided to kick the door down.

"_Boom!"_

The door flew right off it's hinges, landing on the ground with a loud thud. The breeze that flew out of the apartment was very sickening, making Naruto feel dizzy and nauseous. What met his eyes when he entered, confirmed his fears.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto asked himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty Minutes Later<strong>_

Naruto contacted Shikamaru, who was head of the Konoha Intelligence Division, to investigate the crime scene. They blocked off the entire apartment complex as they tried to figure out what happened.

"So Shikamaru, exactly what happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Judging by the destroyed dresser and the blood, there was a struggle. Someone broke into Konohamaru's apartment, that's all I can confirm right now. The two troublesome questions are how they got in here, we searched the apartment and there was no point of entry and the whereabouts of Konohamaru. Me and my team will continue to investigate, meanwhile you need to put Konoha on lock down. No one enters or leaves without clearance, at least until we can ID the culprit, if he's still here." Shikamaru explained.

"I'm way ahead of you." Naruto said as he left to return to his office. Once he got back, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for him.

"We heard Naruto, are you going to be alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said, but he was lying. He felt extremely guilty because Konohamaru warned him and he didn't listen, he would never forgive himself if Konohamaru was killed. The thought of his student dying made his blood boil.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. "He tried to warn me, he tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. I don't deserve the name Hokage if I let something like this happen."

"Naruto, now isn't the time for guilt trips, we have to find Konohamaru, whether he's dead or alive." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of that, Sakura, go inform all chunin and jonin level ninja that there will be fifty percent security within the village walls until I say otherwise. Make sure all the genin and residents stay indoors tonight. Sasuke, I need a ANBU search team looking for Konohamaru within the next hour, and I want the rest of the ANBU forces to pull three-hundred sixty degree security around the outskirts of the village. No one leaves nor enters the village without me clearing it, if anybody shows up that is a threat, subdue them and bring them in for interrogation. Both of you keep me posted on events, giving me a report every hour on the hour. Got it?" Naruto explained.

"Understood." Sakura said as she went to relay the message.

"Try not to beat yourself up so much Naruto. Konohamaru might be a goof-off like you, but he isn't one to be easily killed off." Sasuke said as he disappeared to perform his duties.

"_I hope you're right Sasuke, I really hope you're right." _Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Depending on my mood, Chapter 21 could be released this weekend, if not, it will be released next week along with Chapter 22. <strong>


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Chapter 21 is here. Itried to get this chapter out this weekend, but I had a slight episode of writers block. Fortunately, I got over it and was able to write. Thans for all the support and don't forget to review, I'd really would like to know what you guys think of the story so far.**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Konohamaru had gone missing, the whole village had been on lockdown and every type of ninja, except genin, were worn out from standing guard day in and day out. It was even harder on Hanabi, who was in a state of shock and heavy depression. She and a few other ninja, including Ebisu, stood guard near the academy. Ebisu noticed that Hanabi was in a bad place, and attempted to cheer her up.<p>

"Hanabi, are you ok?" Ebisu asked.

"I-I'm fine." Hanabi replied in a raspy whisper.

A wave of sadness swept through Ebisu, he couldn't stand seeing her so shook up and depressed. He attempted to offer her words of encouragement.

"Konohamaru is going to be fine, I don't know where he went off to, but I'm sure he's okay. As much as I'm worried about him, you have to stay focused on the mission at hand, protecting the village. I know he is your friend, but you can't do your job if you're worried about him so much." Ebisu said.

Ebisu's words were anything but comforting, she didn't want to worry about him, but he left right after they admitted their love for each other. Hanabi thought that it was her fault he ran away from the village.

"I'm sorry Ebisu-san, but I-I just think that this is my fault somehow." Hanabi said.

"Why would it be your fault, did you guys get in a fight or something?" Ebisu asked.

"N-No, it-it's not that, it's just...never mind." Hanabi said, averting Ebisu's gaze. Her body language told Ebisu that she was hiding something, he didn't want to interrogate her, but it could've been important information, so he decided to press the issue a little further.

"Hanabi, I want you to trust me. I know you've only been on one mission with us, but I consider you to be a part of our team, so I want you to tell me what's bothering you." Ebisu said in a calm gentle voice.

"I-I'll tell you, but you cannot tell anyone else, okay?" Hanabi said.

"Your secret stays with me, now tell me what happened." Ebisu said.

"T-The night he disappeared, we were out having fun at the festival, then we went to go see the fireworks. While we were watching them, we told each other how much we loved one another. He seemed fine when he took me home, but ever since he went missing that night, I-I feel like it's my fault. Maybe he got cold feet about love and decided to leave." Hanabi said, then she bust into tears, crying on Ebisu's shoulder. Ebisu embraced her in a hug as he tried to find the right words to comfort her.

"I-I didn't know, I didn't know you guys had feeling for each other. Konohamaru may be a lot of things, but he isn't a deserter, he especially wouldn't desert someone he has feelings for. It's not your fault Konohamaru left, judging by what they found at the crime scene, he was kidnapped." Ebisu said.

"Kidnapped? Who would kidnapped him? Why would they do something like that." Hanabi asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think those damn Jashinist are behind this, probably retaliating against us for our attack in Yugakure. If they've done anything to him I'll..." Ebisu was suddenly cut off when a ANBU squad member showed up.

"Excuse me woman, are you Hyuga Hanabi?" the ANBU squad member asked.

"U-Um yes. Is there something wrong?" Hanabi asked, trying to hide they fact that she had been crying.

"No, Naruto-sama has requested you at once. He needs to speak with you on important matters regarding Konohamaru's whereabouts two days ago." the ANBU squad member stated.

"O-Ok, I will be there shortly, thank you." she said.

The ANBU member gave her a nod of confirmation and went on his way. Hanabi, face red and puffy from crying, cleaned herself up. Not wanting to go alone, she convinced Ebisu to come with her.

"Ebisu-san, will you accompany me to go see the Hokage? I-I really need your support." Hanabi said.

"Sure, anything for a team member." he said, giving her a cheerful smile. She managed to crack a small smile in return, showing Ebisu that he was making some progress in cheering her up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

"Jashin-sama, where are we? Is this some kind of tomb?" Zemnas asked.

"Yes, this is a tomb, a tomb of an ancient army long forgotten. This is the final resting place of my army forces. Those men you had under your command are an embarrassment to me and my likeness, they couldn't take over a small town, much less a village. The forces I had were deadly, able to take over a nation in a matter of weeks. With them revived, the fire nation will be mine in no time, and any other nation that dare challenges me." Jashin stated.

"Once the army is revived, who will lead them in their charge against the leaf?" Minishi asked.

"Akuma will be the one to lead them, isn't that right?" Jashin asked with a evil smirk on his face.

Akuma looked at Jashin blankly, then he clenched his fist and declared that he would destroy Konoha.

"I will destroy every living being in that village, then burn it to the ground so that it can be recreated in your image, Lord Jashin." Akuma said.

"Good, once I've revived my army, we will attack at dawn, when they're at their weakest." Jashin said.

Jashin then focused all his chakra into a single aura, then he split the aura into a thousand smaller fragments.

"Multiple Soul Resurrection Technique!" he said as the tiny auras dispersed into each coffin, causing men with huge body armor to burst out. At first, they were extremely confused, not knowing what was going on, but once they laid eyes on Jashin, they bowed before him.

"Jashin-sama, you have awoken us from death's cold slumber. What is it you require of us?" one of the men said.

"You have been given new life to serve me once again, we shall take over lands just like we did hundreds of years ago. The first on my list is Konoha, they have been a nuisance in my plans of world domination, and I want them dead. Together with Akuma, you will charge into the village, and bring it to it's knees." Jashin explained.

"As you wish my lord." the man said bowing to his master.

"HaHaHaHa! Now, let the carnage begin!" Jashin said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's Office<strong>_

Hanabi and Ebisu walked into Naruto's office to see him staring out his window in heavy thought. It was only when they shut the door that he noticed they were there.

"Ah, welcome Hanabi and Ebisu. Please take a seat." he said.

They both sat down, waiting until Naruto was ready to speak to them.

"Hanabi, were you with Konohamaru two night ago?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I was with him." she replied.

"Was there anything odd about him, was he emotionally distressed or anything out of the ordinary?" Naruto asked.

"Um no, he was his same usual self. Are you accusing me of hurting him?" Hanabi asked with a icy cold stare.

"No, I'm just trying to gather information, it was bought to my attention that he was last seen with you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him." Naruto replied.

Hanabi took a second to calm her nerves before apologizing for giving him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I've been stressed these last few days worrying about him. I hope he's alright." Hanabi said.

"Don't worry about it, I understand your pain and I'm sure he's fine." Naruto said.

"Naruto-sama, my I suggest something?" Ebisu cut in.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto replied.

"It's been on my mind since his disappearance, I think that the Jashinist kidnapped him. He brutally beat down one of their members, maybe they decided to even the score by abducting him to either become a prisoner or worse." Ebisu said.

"That's been my take on the situation too, but the problem is that I don't where to find these people. They're so elusive that it would take to much time to find them." Naruto said.

"Maybe someone in Yugakure knows, they did lead us to them when we came the first time." Ebisu said.

"True, but I have a feeling they've moved on from there. They might have relocated to another hideout somewhere in a another country." Naruto stated.

"That could be a possibility, but still, I feel we must at least try to find them. The longer we wait, the greater the chance Konohamaru could be..." Ebisu was about to say, but was cut off when Hanabi burst into tears.

"Please don't say things like that!" she cried, crying on Ebisu's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but we can't turn a blind-eye to the possibility." Ebisu said.

Naruto reached in his desk dresser and grabbed some tissues.

"Here Hanabi, take these." he said handing her the tissues. She took them and wiped her red puffy face.

"Ebisu, let us be alone for a second, I need to talk to Hanabi in private." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Ebisu said as he got up and left, he sat in the lobby to wait on Hanabi when she finished.

"Hanabi, I understand you guys had feeling for each other. I know how hard it is for you right now, but you got to strong. Konohamaru would be upset to see you crying so much over him." Naruto said.

"I-I can't help it, I love him. The possibility that he might be dead tears me up on the inside because we just became lovers. I never expected something like this to happen to us." Hanabi said.

"I'm sorry about what has happened, but if you want to help Konohamaru you have to be strong, for his sake. You're an excellent kunoichi, who I have a lot of faith in, so please dry your tears and be strong,

alright?" Naruto said.

"Okay." she said, feeling a lot better. He was right, Konohamaru had taught her to be strong, who would she be to start acting weak after all the progress she made.

Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the entire village. Naruto looked out the window to see smoke in the distance, not far from the ANBU patrol he had guarding the village.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"I-Idon't know." Hanabi said.

Ebisu burst into the office, breathing frantically.

"Naruto-sama, we're under attack!" Ebisu said.

"_Who the hell could be attacking us at a time like this."_ Naruto thought, then it dawned on him. _"No, it couldn't be them could it?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 will be out later this week.<strong>


	22. The Face of Evil

**A/N: Chapter 22 is here, I decided to go ahead and release this one and keep the story moving. I must warn that this chapter is extremely dark, probably the darkest chapter this story will have. I want to thank all my readers for giving my story a chance and reading it up till this far. I'm a little over half way done with story so again thank you guys for the support so far. Also, please don't be afraid to drop a review. I have a good bit of readers, but for some reason nobody reviews. I don't take that as a bad thing, but feedback would really make my day, so please don't be afraid to drop a review.**

* * *

><p>"Ebisu, you and Hanabi go and help defend the village." Naruto demanded.<p>

"What will you do Hokage-sama?" Ebisu asked.

"I'm going to go prepare for battle, now hurry and get moving." Naruto replied.

"Yes Hokage-sama, Hanabi let's go." Ebisu said.

Once they reached the outside, Konoha was being invaded by mysterious men in body armor. They didn't look like ninja, but rather like ancient warriors from hundreds of years ago. They had one feature that was all to familiar to Hanabi and Ebisu.

"Ebisu-san, look at their eyes, they have a green glow to them, just like when Cain resurrected Udon and Moegi." Hanabi said.

"You're right, which confirms my fears, the Jashinist have come to destroy Konoha." Ebisu said. "Hanabi, we have to defend the town folk while the genin evacuates them."

"Right." she said.

By now, the village was in total chaos, building were starting catch on fire as Jashin's army started burning. People were running and screaming trying to get away as they were attacked. Most of the ninja had their hands full trying to defeat these mysterious warriors. Ebisu and Hanabi fought valiantly to protect bystanders from being killed. Through the commotion, Ebisu and Hanabi had become separated while trying to fight them off, and Ebisu found himself surrounded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ebisu said, multiplying into multiple clones to help even the odds.

"You're resistance is futile, bow to Lord Jashin!" the warrior leader said as he and his men charged Ebisu.

Ebisu pulled out a kunai and braced himself as they closed in, the warrior leader came down hard on Ebisu as the giant axe he was wielding nearly broke Ebisu's kunai and his hand.

"_That wasn't such a good idea, that axe he's wielding is humongous, to big for a kunai to block it." _Ebisu thought as he changed his strategy.

"Fire Release: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" he said as he shot a huge fireball at his opponent.

The fireball hit it's target, sending the warrior hurling towards a tree. Seeing that his clones defeated the grunts, he dispersed them and went to finish him off.

"Where is Konohamaru!" Ebisu asked, grabbing the man by his neck and pointing the kunai at his eye.

"I know no such name fool!" the man snarled back.

"Take this scum!" Ebisu yelled as he drove the kunai through his eyes, killing the man.

"If it's the last thing I do, I will find you Konohamaru!" Ebisu said as he continued to search for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's Office<strong>_

Naruto was putting on his ninja gear when Sasuke came in.

"Sasuke, have all civilians been evacuated?" Naruto asked.

"Most of them, we're getting the last of them into the underground escape tunnel. Are you ready to go?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, just finishing up now." Naruto said as he wrapped his forehead protector around his head. "Alright, let's show these guys what happens when you mess with the Hidden Leaf Village."

"_Even in situations like this one, he still has to be an idiot."_ Sasuke thought as they went to go take back the village.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near the Academy<strong>_

Hanabi was holding her own as she tried to defend against the enemy's attack. Suddenly, a huge giant sized man showed up, holding a gigantic war hammer.

"Little girl, give up and bow to your new master, Lord Jashin!" the giant sized man said.

"Do you know who Konohamaru is?" she asked, ignoring his request and the fact that he was huge.

"Kono-who, I don't know anyone by that name. Hehe, I'm going to enjoy crushing you to bits!" the man said as he attacked with his war hammer. Hanabi managed to avoid getting hit as he smashed in the front door of the academy.

"Hold still!" he said as he swung at her again. She managed to avoid again, but the shear force of his swing was enough to knock her off her feet. She recovered quickly and prepared to launch her attack.

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" she said as a huge force of chakra and wind shot out of her hand, hitting the man so hard his chest plate cracked. She followed up her attack by launching another gentle fist technique.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Each blow she delivered disabled a part of his chakra network, rendering him useless in battle. The last blow she delivered managed to knock him out, or so she thought. As she took a second to catch her breath, something caught her attention. She saw a familiar figure standing in the distance, one that almost looked like Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru?" she said confused. Because her attention was focused elsewhere, she failed to notice her opponent had gotten up again.

"Prepare to die!" he said as he smashed her arm with his axe.

"Ah!" she said as her body hit the ground violently. "I-I disabled your chakra network, how can you still m-move?" she asked while trying to get up.

"Foolish woman, I don't have a chakra network! HaHaHaHaHa!" he said as he came down with the finishing blow. Hanabi closed her eyes and braced herself for her death when Ebisu stepped in.

"Hanabi, watch out!" Ebisu said, throwing two kunai at the man's eyes.

"Ugh!" the man said as he instantly turned into dust.

"Hanabi, are you alright?" he said as he came to her aid.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." she said, getting up and holding her arm in pain.

"That arm is in bad shape, you need to seek medical attention for it." Ebisu said.

"N-No, I must continue. I-I saw him, I saw Konohamaru." Hanabi stated.

"Really? Where was he?" Ebisu asked frantically.

"Over there, near the gate." she said, pointing towards the front gate.

"Come on let's go, we have to see if he's alright. Can you still move with that arm?" Ebisu asked.

"Yes, I should be fine for a while." she said as they went towards Konohamaru's location.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Front Gate<strong>_

"Konohamaru!" Ebisu called out, but no one replied.

"Konohamaru-kun! It's us, Ebisu-san and Hanabi. Please come out and let us help you." Hanabi said, but like Ebisu, she received no reply.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here." Ebisu said. As soon as he said those words, a familiar voice called to them.

"You two, prepare to die in the name of Jashin." Akuma said.

They both looked up to see their team-mate looking down on them from the top of a building. He jumped down and landed in-front of them.

"Konohamaru!" Hanabi said as she started to run to him, but Ebisu stopped her by grabbing her non-injured arm.

"Wait a second! I don't like the feel of this. Why are you with these guys? Where have you been for the past two days?" Ebisu asked.

"Who are you and why are you asking me random questions? I serve Jashin and he wants this village eradicated." Akuma said.

"What do you mean you don't know who am I? I'm your sensei, Ebisu. What the hell is wrong with you, why have you betrayed the leaf?" Ebisu asked, anger rising.

"This village is garbage, everyday I lived in this shit hole made me sick. I joined the side with power, the side that will soon rule this world. Make this easier on yourself and bow to Jashin!" Akuma demanded.

"Konohamaru-kun, it's us, your friends. Remember?" Hanabi asked, hoping he would come around.

"Friends? You people are no friends of mine. You're pissing me off talking to me as if I'm supposed to give a damn about you two. Now I'll give you one more chance whore, bow to Jashin, or die." Akuma said in a vicious tone.

Hanabi's whole body went numb with hurt and confusion. Besides the fact he called her a whore, he was completely different. Instead of being his usual nice goofy self, he was evil, dark, and twisted. Everything about his demeanor spelled he wasn't his usual self.

"What is wrong with you! Konohamaru please it's me, Hanabi! Don't you remember me, or the moments we shared? Do I mean nothing to you?" Hanabi asked, crying tears of sadness and anger.

Akuma stood there for a second, he then started snickering as if she said something funny. "HaHaHaHa!" Akuma laughed before saying: "I thought I told before bitch, I don't know you! And my name isn't Konohamaru, it's Akuma!"

"_Akuma? Something isn't right here, they either killed him and brought him back as a Jashin serving zombie, or brainwashed him somehow. Wait a minute, his eyes aren't glowing green, which means he is brainwashed." _Ebisu thought.

"Konohamaru, snap out of it. Don't let them control you like this." Ebisu said

"I told you that's not my name! I hope you dug yourself a grave, cause you're gonna need one when I'm done with the both of you." Akuma declared as he dashed towards them.

"Konohamaru, wait!" Ebisu said, not wanting to fight his own student, but it was too late. Akuma hit him hard with a roundhouse kick, knocking him into a nearby building.

Hanabi was too petrified with fear to even move, she just stood there in shock as turned his sights on her. He walked up to her slowly until he was inches from her face.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of me? There's no need to fear, if you get on your knees right now and claim Jashin as your master, I'll spare you. What do you say?" Akuma said, looking at her with a creepy smile. She just stood there as if she didn't hear him. Inside her mind, so many things were passing through it. Why was this happening? Was the love they shared that night a lie? What if her father was right and Konohamaru really was just a dog? So many doubts crept into her head about who Konohamaru really was. Her trance was interrupted when a palm smacked her across the face.

"Look bitch, I told you to bow down. If you don't, I'll make your death slow and very fucking painful." Akuma said, growing impatient with her.

She held her hand up to where he slapped her, tears running down her eyes as she was shocked that he slapped her so violently.

"Fine, have it your way then!" he said as his fist sank into her gut, causing all the air to escape from her lungs. He then kicked her in the face, hurling her body into the window of a shop.

He wasted no time in walking towards her direction, planning to finish the job when Ebisu came to.

"Hold it, I won't let you lay another finger on her." Ebisu said as he got up on his feet.

"You don't say, well what are you going to do to stop me?" Akuma asked.

"I'll kill you! Fire Release: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" Ebisu yelled as he launched the fireball at Konohamaru.

Akuma just put his hand up, catching the fireball like it was nothing and hurling it into the front gate walls, causing it to explode into pieces.

"What?" Ebisu said, completely shocked that he blocked his attack so easily.

"I guess you couldn't cut, huh Ebisu? Now I'll make sure you die a gruesome death." he said, with a sinister smile on his face. A black aura surrounded Akuma's body as he charged up a ball of black chakra.

"Haven't had a chance to use this one, I call it the Black Death Ball. Tell me what you think about it, if you survive! HaHaHaHaHa!" Akuma said as he hurled the ball of evil chakra right at Ebisu. Ebisu was to banged up to move as the evil chakra engulfed him.

"Ahh!" Ebisu screamed as the evil power ripped through him. It felt like someone was ripping his guts out on the inside, his skin was burning off as it launched him like a rag doll into another building, blowing it into a million pieces. When the smoke cleared, his body lay there unresponsive and his eyes were completely white. Over half his body was burned nearly to the bone, and the smell of burning flesh soon filled the air.

"HaHaHaHa! Serves him right. Now, where was I?" he asked himself as he continued towards Hanabi's still unconscious body. He reached through the window and grabbed her by her neck, choking her violently.

His hands around her throat woke her up as she struggled for air. Her face was bloody and cut up from the glass window she went through. She immediately started crying and kicking, doing anything to get free.

"K-K-Konohamaru, p-p-please don't do this to me." Hanabi said as she begged for her life.

"You should have thought about that when you were ignoring me. Now I'll make you suffer like you've never suffered before!" Akuma said, squeezing harder. She was about to pass out until he suddenly loosened his grip. She sucked air in frantically, trying to regain her breath.

"You know what, I decided choking you to death would be to easy. How about I make things interesting, I see your arm is pretty banged up there. Let me see if I could "fix" that for you. HaHaHaHa!" Akuma laughed as he violently grabbed her damaged arm and started twisting it.

"N-No, please wait don't do that. Ah!" Hanabi screamed in pain as the bones in her arm began popping and snapping, the pain was like none she'd ever felt before. Tears mixed in with blood were flowing down face as he struggled to get free.

"That's the spirit bitch, scream as loud as you want to. It's like music to my ears. HaHaHaHa!" Akuma said.

Without any mercy, he snapped her arm right out of the socket, causing her to release a spine-chilling scream.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and passed out from the extreme pain. Bored with her, he decided it was time to end it.

"She was no fun at all, guess I'll have to find someone else to torture." Akuma said as he prepared to use his Black Death Ball attack on her.

Just as he was about to kill her, Naruto swoped in, giving him a powerful punch that sent him flying into the same building he knocked Hanabi into. He caught Hanabi before her body could hit the ground. What Naruto say disturbed him, he saw Hanabi's arm was in terrible shape, her face was cut up, and she had bruising around her neck.

"What the hell did he do?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was close behind him.

"I'm not sure Naruto, but she's in critical condition. We have to bring her to a doctor as soon as possible or she's gonna die." Sasuke said.

"No, you will bring her to the doctor. I have business to attend to here." Naruto said.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a second before he gave his answer.

"As much as I don't want to, I will kill him. If I can't get through to him, I'll have to bring him down." Naruto said silently, but Sasuke didn't believe him. Naruto just didn't have it in him to bring down his student/little brother. He couldn't even kill Sasuke when everyone pressured him to.

"Fine, I'm bringing her to the medical point." Sasuke said, but as soon as he was about to step off, he saw Ebisu body laying on the ground.

"Naruto, look!" Sasuke said as he pointed towards where Ebisu's body was.

"Ebisu!" Naruto called out, but he received no reply. "Sasuke, check his pulse."

Sasuke gently laid Hanabi down and went to go check Ebisu's pulse. Sasuke cringed as he saw Ebisu's half-scorched body. He put his hand on his neck, and to his suprise, he felt a faint heartbeat.

"He's alive, but I don't know how long he'll last." Sasuke said.

"Take them both to see the doctors, quickly." Naruto said.

"Word of advice from me, kill him Naruto. If he could do this to his closest friends, there's no telling what he'll do to other people." Sasuke said as he disappeared with both Ebisu and Hanabi on his back.

Akuma rose from the rubble, angrily searching for the person who knocked him out.

"Who did that! I swear I'm going to kill him!" Akuma said.

"It was me, I was the one who hit you." Naruto said.

Akuma immediately snapped his neck towards Naruto, looking at him with an evil vengeance in his eyes.

"You've made a big fucking mistake, now you're going to pay with your life." Akuma said.

Naruto got into his fighting stance and shed one tear for his comrade.

"_Forgive me, Konohamaru."_ he thought as he prepared to engage one of his closest friends in a fight to the death.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 and 24 will be posted next week. Later :)<strong>


End file.
